The Malfoy with the Lion Patronus
by Thorrus
Summary: Mit 3 verwendet sie das erste Mal Magie. Mit 9 wurde ihr alles über Voldemort gelehrt.Mit 11 ging sie nach Hogwarts, und wurde nach Gryffindor sortiert dort verliebte sie sich in Harry Potter. Ihr Name ist Alya Malfoy und dies ist, wie sie ihren Genpool trotze. Harry/OC ÜBERSETZUNG
1. GRYFFINDOR!

ÜBERSETZUNG

Titel: The Malfoy with the Lion Patronus  
Autor: Bianca.101  
Übersetzung: Thorrus  
Pairing: Harry Potter / OC  
Beta:

Das Original findet ihr hier: .net/s/7876375/1/The_Malfoy_with_the_Lion_Patronus

Summary: Mit 3, verwendet sie das erste Mal Magie. Mit 9 wurde sie über Voldemort gelehrt. Mit 11 ging sie nach Hogwarts, und wurde nach Gryffindor sortiert und verliebte sich in Harry Potter. Ihr Name ist Alya Malfoy und dies ist, wie sie ihren Genpool trotzte.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

Chapter One - Gryffindor

Am 17. März 1980, wurde ich Geboren, zwei Minuten nach meinem Zwillingsbruder.

Am 14. April 1983, zeigte ich meine erstes Anzeichen von Magie. Ich habe die Spielzeugkiste meines Bruders verschwinden lassen, weil er meinen Spielzeugbesen versteckte.

Am 23. Juni 1987, habe ich gelernt reales Quidditch auf einen echten Besen zu spielen. Ich hatte mehr Talent als mein Bruder.

Am 5. Mai 1989, wurde mir alles über Voldemort beigebracht, und das er das größte sei was der Welt passiert ist, seit Hogwarts Gründung. Mein Bruder sog die Geschichten förmlich auf, während ich sie verabscheute.

Am 17. März 1991, wurden mein Bruder und ich 11 Jahre alt.

Am 2. August 1991, Erhielt ich zusammen mit meinen Bruder den Hogwarts Brief.

Am 25. August 1991, ging ich mit meinen Bruder in der Winkelgasse, unsere Schulsachen einkaufen.

Am 1. September 1991, bestieg ich den Hogwarts-Express mit meinen Bruder, und versuchte die Legendäre Konfrontation zwischen ihm und den legendären Harry Potter zu vermeiden.

Am 1. September 1991 kam ich zum ersten Mal mit meinen Bruder nach Hogwarts.

Am 1. September 1991, wurde ich ohne meinen Bruder nach Gryffindor sortiert.

Am 1. September 1991 verliebte ich mich in Harry Potter.

Mein Name ist Alya Malfoy und dies ist wie ich meinen Genpool trotzte.

"GRYFFINDOR!" rief der Sprechende Hut und es gab Beifall von den Schülern in Rot und Gold. Ich zog den Hut im Schock vom Kopf und vermied es meinen Bruder Draco anzublicken als ich zum Gryffindor-Tisch ging. Ich setzte mich neben zwei Rothaarigen Zwillingen und einen Mädchen mit Buschigen Haaren und leichten Hasenzähnen. Ich erinnerte mich daran, das ihr Name Hermine Granger ist.

"Ich glaube, du bist die erste Malfoy die je nach Gryffindor sortiert wurde." sagte einer der Zwillinge. Ich wusste das er es nicht verletzend meinte, weil er mich angrinste. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe noch nie viel von Traditionen gehalten." antwortete ich, und die Zwillinge strahlten mich identisch an. Ich drehte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, und sah wie Draco nach Slytherin sortiert wurde kaum das der Hut sein Haar streifte. Er schien zufrieden zu sein, aber er schaute mich an. Ich beobachtete, wie viele andere sich unseren Tisch anschlossen. Harry Potter und Ron Weasley saßen mir gegenüber.

"Ich bin Harry Potter. Sagte Harry und streckte seine Hand nach mir aus. Ich streckte meine heraus und schüttelte seine Hand.

"Ich bin Alya Malfoy" stellte ich mich vor. Er lächtelte, aber ich hatte die Würgegeräusche von seiner Linken nicht erwartet. Zusammen mit Harry, Hermine und den Zwillingen, wandten wir uns zu den Würgegeräuschen. Sie kamen von Ron. Als er seine Fassung wiedergewann starrte er mich an.

"Bleib weg von ihr Harry. Malfoys bedeuten nichts gutes." knurrte er und ich fühlte mich tatsächlich verletzt.

"Hey Ron, sie unterscheidet sich von dem Rest ihrer Familie. Lass sie in Ruhe" sagte einer der Zwillinge ( Ich konnte ehrlich gesagt, den unterschied nicht erkennen ) und verteidigte mich während Ron erstaunt war.

"Schau mal Ron, wir kennen uns gegenseitig nicht. Sehr mir auch beigebracht wurde deine Familie zu hassen, weil sie "Blutsverräter" sind. Ich machte sarkastische Fingerbewegungen bei diesen Worten. "Ich urteile nicht über dich. Kannst du das gleiche für mich tun?" fragte ich vorsichtig, und streckte meine Hand aus. Er betrachtete es Spekulativ, aber er musste irgendwas in meinen Augen gesehen haben. Er streckte seine Hand aus und schüttelte meine Hand, dann begann das Gespräch zu fließen, es überraschte nicht das wir gemeinsames Interesse an Quidditch hatten.

"Was ist Quidditch?" Fragte Harry, Ron und ich starrten ihn erstaunt an, aber dann erinnerten wir uns daran, das er bei Muggel aufgewachsen ist. So starteten wir eine Erklärung des Sports.

"Es gibt drei Arten von Bällen." begann ich aufgeregt.  
"Einer heißt Quaffel. Der zweite Ball heißt Klatscher und der letzte Ball ist der Goldene Schnatz." fuhr Ron genauso aufgeregt fort.

"Es gibt sieben Mitglieder in einem Team: drei Jäger, zwei Treiber, ein Hüter und der Sucher." fügte ich hinzu.

"Die Jäger punkten durch die drei Torringe mit den Quaffel."

"Die Treiber jagen die Klatscher in die Richtung des Gegnerischen Teams. Verletzungen können da ziemlich lästig sein."

"Der Hüter verteidigt die Torringe gegen die Jäger."

"Der Sucher fängt den Goldenen Schnatz. Das bedeutet 150 extra punkte, aber nicht unbedingt das man das Spiel gewinnt.

"Und was am wichtigsten ist, es wird auf Besen gespielt." Harry schaute positiv überwältigt aber fasziniert.

"Es ist also wie Basketball, wird aber in der Luft gespielt? Fragte er und Ron starrte ihn an.

"Was ist Basketball?" Fragte er durch einen Mund voller Hühnchen.

"Es ist ein Muggel-Sport, wo Spieler punkten, indem sie den Ball durch einen Korb werfen." teilte ich ihn mit, und jene die in der nähe von uns saßen, und meinen Namen kannten waren geschockt.

"Was weißt du über Muggel?" verlange Ron von mir zu wissen, und ich grinste, identisch mit meinem Bruder.

"Ich halte nicht wirklich viel von Hochhalten meiner Familien Tradition." sagte ich und legte eine Handvoll Pommes auf meinen Teller. Die Leute starrten mich mit Ehrfurcht an. Ich wusste das sie nachdachten, wie anders ich doch war, bei dem was sie über die Malfoys gehört hatten.

"Tut es dein Bruder? Fragte ein dunkelhaariges und dunkelhäutiges Mädchen. Ich nickte Traurig.

"Leider ist mein Bruder sehr Reinblut orientiert. Mein Vater hat es geschafft, ihn zu seiner perfekten Idee von Sohn zu erziehen, für mich die schlechteste Idee" sagte ich mürrisch.

"Ist er ein Idiot?" fragte Fred oder George vorsichtig.

"Er kann manchmal mein Älterer liebevoller Bruder sein, aber zu anderen Zeiten ist er Schrecklich und kalt." gab ich leise zu und starrte auf mein Teller. Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner eigenen und sah Fred oder George die mich rücksichtsvoll ansahen.

"Nun, du hast dich großartig gedreht." sagte Harry obwohl er nicht über die Geschichte meiner Familie wusste. Ich lächelte in Dankbar an. Das Gespräch kam auf leichtere Themen, nachdem Hermine die Erstklässler mit Fakten über Hogwarts und fragen über die Lehrer nervte. Ich schaute mich um, und ich merkte, das es mir egal ist das ein Malfoy nach Gryffindor sortiert wurde. Es war mir egal das mein Vater wütend sein wird. Ich wurde akzeptiert, und ich hatte begonnen Freunde zu finden. Das war besser als ich es mir vorgestellt haben könnte.


	2. I ve been your friend for a Bloody Month

**I´ve been your friend for a Bloody Month**

Am 2. September 1991, hatte ich meinen ersten Unterrichtstag. Ich war in Verwandlung, und saß neben Hermine Granger. Wir beide arbeiteten wie wild m Stillen aber vor der Klasse, entdeckten wir eine gemeinsame Basis im Studieren. Ich war Abenteuerlustig und rücksichtslos., aber ich studierte, weil s mir eine Form von Komfort hab, den Quidditch mir nicht geben konnte. Hermine war in jeden Fall perfekt wenn es ums Lernen ging. Sie las jedes Buch mehrere Male, bevor sie nach Hogwarts kam und wusste im Grunde alles über die Schule. Ich bezweifele das sie von den geheimen Gängen ( ich hatte schon zwei gefunden - Fred und George waren so stolz ) etwas wusste, aber sie wusste alles andere. Sie war normalerweise nicht der Typ Mensch mit den ich mich anfreundete ( und ich spreche nicht von Blutstatus vielen dank) aber es gab etwas an ihr, das mich zu ihr hinzog. Es war die gleiche Sache die mich zu Harry und Ron hinzog ( die waren nirgends zu sehen). Professor McGonagall beeindruckte und alle, indem sie sich in eine Katze verwandelte, und ich schwor mir eines Tages auch dazu in der Lage zu sein, das zu tun. Gerade dann krachte die Tür auf, Harry und Ron kamen keuchend herein. Hermine und ich rollten unsere Augen, aber ich kicherte leicht. Ich wusste sie hatten sich verlaufen.

"Puh, geschafft. Kannst du dir den Blick von der alten McGonagall vorstellen, wenn sie mitbekommt das wir zu spät sind?" keuchte Ron und die Professorin sprang vom Tisch, während sie sich dabei in sich selbst verwandelte. Die Jungs starrten sie an.

"Das war verdammt Brillant." kommentierte Ron und ich unterdrückte ein Schnauben.

"Vielen Dank für diese Einschätzung Mr. Weasley. Nun sollte ich Mr. Potter oder sie in eine Taschenuhr verwandeln? Damit einer von ihnen Pünktlich erscheint." sagte sie Streng.

"Wir haben uns verlaufen." sagte Harry rasch und ich verdrehte die Augen. Da hast du es.

"Dann vielleicht eine Karte? Ich vertraue darauf, das sie keine brauchen um ihre Plätze zu finden." sagte sie schnippisch. Sie schüttelten den Kopf und setzten sich schnell. Sie sahen wie ich sie anstarrte und winkten. Ich zwinkerte und drehte ich zurück zu meiner Arbeit, aber ich bemerkte das Draco mich unter Schock anstarrte. Ich entschuldigte mich mit meinen Augen und drehte mich wieder zu meinen Pergament.

Wir hatten unsere erste Flugstunde nicht mehr als zwei Wochen später. Ich war natürlich ausgezeichnet. Harrys Besten sprang beim ersten mal auf, Dracos beim zweiten und Rons Besen hatte ihn nach den sechsten Versuch ins Gesicht geschlagen. Ich lachte nicht darüber, sehr zu Dracos Enttäuschung. Neville schaffte es irgendwie in die Luft zu schweben und dann rund um das Schloss, bevor er er mehrere Meter fiel und sich das Handgelenk brach. Dies führte dazu, das Madam Hooch ihn in den Krankenflügel brachte und Draco Streit anfing. Ich sollte die Temperamentvolle sein in der Familie, komischerweise.

"Habt ihr sein Gesicht gesehen? Vielleicht wenn dieses Schwabbelgesicht, seine Kugel zu befragen wäre ihn sicherlich eingefallen auf seinen Fetten Hintern zu landen." sagte er mit einen Lachen und den Erinnermich von Neville in der Hand. Ich trat einen Schritt vor, bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte.

"Draco, übergib es mir" sagte ich ernst, und er schnaubte. Der Slytherin verhöhnte mich.

"Oh, hört euch dieses Stück Dreck an. Dieses Mädchen ist eine Verräterin. Stellt euch vor sie ist die einzige Malfoy in der Geschichte, die nicht nach Slytherin sortiert wurde." rief Pansy Parkinson. Ich hasste ihre Stimme.

"Ich würde lieber ein Gryffindor sein, als in den selben Haus zu sein mit jemanden, der so aussieht als wäre er mit den Gesicht vorran gegen eine Wand gerannt. Nur für den Fall, das du es nicht weißt, Parkinson, ich rede über dich." erwiderte ich und die Gryffindors jubelten. Ich schaute Draco flehend an.

"Gib her Malfoy" befahl Harry und trat vor. Draco richtete sich auf, und setzte sein bestes Hohn-lächeln auf.

"Nein, ich glaube nicht, das ich das will. Ich denke, ich werde es irgendwo verstecken damit Longbottom es finden kann. Wie wäre auf den Dach?" Fragte Draco und raste auf seinem Besen in den Himmel. Harry stieg auf seinen Besen. Hermine trat zu der zeit nach vorne.

"Harry, auf keinen fall. Hast du nicht gehört was Madam Hooch sagte. Außerdem weißt du nicht einmal wie man fliegt." versuchte sie ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden. Harry stieß sich vom Boden ab. "Was für ein Idiot." Ich war zu beschäftigt, auf die Schrumpfenden Figuren zu starren, um ihren Wahren Kommentar zu bestätigen. Ron schaute ihnen aufmerksam zu. Ich sah Harry auf Draco zurasen, der die Glaskugel warf um einen zusammenstoss zu vermeiden. Harry stieß meinen Bruder fast vom Besen als er der Kugel hinterher raste, und vollführte ein beeindruckenden Flip, als er die Kugel gefangen hatte. Ich glaube ich war die einzige, die realisierte das er dies Direkt vor McGonagalls Büro tat. Anstatt mir Gedanken zu machen, jubelte ich mit den Rest meiner Mitbewohner. Der Sieg dauerte nicht lange.

"Harry Potter!" die sehr erkennbare Stimme von Professor McGonagall rief durch die Menge. Harry folgte ihr kleinlaut während die Slytherins kicherten. Ich starrte sie an, vor allem meinen Bruder, ich würde ihn die Schuld geben wenn Harry wegen Draco in Schwierigkeiten geriet.

Harry kam in die Quidditch-Mannschaft. Er hatte so ein Glück, dieser Junge. Sein erstes Spiel war am nächsten Tag und er war nervös, aber er musste sich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Ich versuchte in ein wenig abzulenken, damit er sich auf seinen Unterricht konzentrieren konnte. Ich verließ Zauberkunst nach Beherrschung des Schwebezaubers mit Hermine, als wir Ron hörten.

"Es heißt Leviosa. Nicht leviosar. Sie ist ein Alptraum, ehrlich. Kein wunder das sie keine Freunde hat." imitierte er sie. Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, brach sie in Tränen aus. Ich traf mich mit Harry und Ron.

"Ihr seit absolute Idioten! Sie hat nur versucht zu helfen. Und ich bin ihr Freund." argumentierte ich, und sah das sie sich schämten.

"Du bist mit solchen Abschaum befreundet? Vater wird darüber nicht Glücklich sein." zischte Draco, als er sich durch seine beiden Gorillas ( oder Crabbe und Goyle wie manche Leute sie nennen ) wälzte. Ich schnaubte ,und versuchte so auszusehen, als wenn mir seine unterschwellige Drohung gleichgültig wäre. Aber ich machte mir sorgen. Mein eigener Bruder schämte sich für mich.

Wir waren auf den Halloween-Fest und es war so gut! Ich hatte Hermines Abwesenheit nicht versäumt, aber ich fand sie auf dem Klo und sie wollte alleine sein.

"Hey, wo ist Hermnie?" fragte Harry und starrte den Hermines leeren Platz neben mir.

"Sie ist im Bad. Sie will allein sein." sagte ich ihm und funkelte Ron ein klein wenig an, der alles in Reichweichte in seinen Mund stopfte. Gerade dann, knallten die schweren Eichentore der Großen Halle auf und Professor Quirrel ( welchen ich wirklich nicht mochte ) lief herein.

"TROLL! IN DEN KERKERN! TROLL IN DEN KERKERN!" rief er und alle starrten in schweigend an. "Ich dachte sie sollten das wissen. Und mit einen kleinen Wimmern fiel er bewusstlos zu Boden. Jeder fing an zu schreien, aber ich tat es nicht. Ich war ganz ruhig. Draco hingegen flippte aus. Ich konnte es von meinen Tisch aus sehen. Ron packte alle Lutscher, die er während des Schreiens erwischen konnte. Ich blätterte mein goldenes Haar über meine Schulter in Verärgerung. Es war ein Troll, kein Drache.

"RUHE!" Ordnete Dumbledore von Lehrertisch aus an. Jeder beruhigte sich. Er befahl allen, ihn ihren Schlafsaal zurückzukehren, und wie verließen die Halle. Harry, Ron und ich waren etwas entfernt von den Rest der Gryffindors, als Harry uns stoppte.

"Hermine weiß nichts von den Troll!" rief er und ich wimmerte. Wir rannten los und weichten Percy aus. Wir sahen das der Troll in die Mädchen Toiletten ( Harry und Ron vergaßen wo sie waren, aber ich führte sie hinein und sperrte uns ein ) ging. Wir jagten in die Klos, als wir Hermines Schrei hörten. Der Troll war im Begriff, sie so Flach wie Pansy Parkinsons Gesicht zu machen. Harry und Ron lenkten ihn ab, und ich rannte auf Hermine zu, und versuchte sie zu bewegen, aber sie wollte sich nicht bewegen.

"Hermine, für die Liebe Merlins, zu hast dich zu bewegen! Schrie ich und begannen zu kriechen. Doch der Troll bemerkte unsere Bewegungen und drehte sich zu uns seine Keule erhoben. Wir kreischten als die Keule auf uns herab sauste und ich schob zuerst Hermine aus den Weg. Aus diesen Grunde konnte ich, der Keule nur sehr knapp ausweichen. Dann tat Harry das Dümmste, was ich jemals gesehen habe. Er sprang auf den Troll und hielt sich an seinen Hals fest. Hermine, Ron und ich starrten in völligen Schock auf ihn und er wurde fast vom Troll geworfen. Dann stieß er seinen Zauberstab in die Nase. Dies schien den Troll zu erzürnen und er hielt Harry kopfüber fest, fehlte nur noch der Schlag mit der Keule.

"Tut doch etwas." bat Harry. Ich suchte verzweifelt nach meinen Zauberstab. Er war an der Tür. Oh shit. Ron zog wieder seinen Zauberstab.

"Komm schon Ron" schrie ich aufmunternd. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" schrie er und die Keule flog aus der Hand des Trolls. Harry fiel aus seinen Griff und landete mit einen dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden. Er kroch rückwarts und entkam gerade noch den Tod durch erdrücken. Wir alle gähnten. Ich stand dann auf, und lief zur Tür um meinen Zauberstab zu holen. Dann trat ich den Troll, um sicherzustellen, das er sich nicht mehr bewegte.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben. In meinen ganzen Leben habe ich noch nie soviel Ärger erlebt. Ich bin eure Freundin seit einen verdammten Monat und habe gegen einen Bergtroll gekämpft. Ihr Jungs seit ätzend." klagte ich, aber sie wussten das ich das halb im Scherz meinte, weil ich liebevoll lächelte. Das war, als die Lehrer eintraten. Oh scheiße.


	3. We were ELEVEN!

**We were ELEVEN!**

Am 9. November 1991 hatte Harry sein erstes Quidditch-Spiel, doch ich musste mit Draco reden, und er war nicht Glücklich.

"Du hast gegen einen BERG TROLL gekämpft!" forderte er vor der Großen Halle am Tag nach den Vorfall.

"Ja, hab ich. Es war eigentlich ganz lustig." antwortete ich fröhlich. Er starrte mich mit Wut und Verzweiflung in seinem Gesicht an.

"Vater wird dich umbringen" sagte er trotzig

"Er braucht darüber nichts zu wissen." wies ich ihn darauf hin, und sah meinen Bruder mit einen verlegenen Ausdruck. "Du hast es ihn gesagt, nicht wahr?" fragte ich mit erstickter Stimme. Toll, das bedeutete wohl, das ich einen Heuler bekommen würde.

"Ich musste es tun."

"Yeah, yeah, Du bist echt ein Daddy Kind. Hör zu, Draco es gefällt mir nicht was aus dir geworden ist. Sprich erst wieder mit mir, wenn du wieder mein Bruder bist." forderte ich und ging mit einen Schwung meiner langen blonden Haare.

"Hey Alya, was ist los? Fragte Harry, als ich mich am Gryffindor-Tisch hinsetzte.

"Ich habe gerade zu Draco gesagt, das er nicht mehr mit mir Sprechen soll, bis er wieder mein Bruder geworden ist, und nicht der Mensch der er jetzt ist." sagte ich, während ich Pfannkuchen auf meinen Teller lud und sie in Schokoladensauce ertränkte. Ron setzte sich und sah auf mein Frühstück. Ich würde das normalerweise nicht essen. Harry flüsterte ihn meine Geschichte, und Ron war ein einziges mal Taktvoll, und sagte nichts. Hermine setzte sich zu uns und Harry und Ron hatten ihre Präsenz anerkannt. Bergtrolle waren eindeutig sehr gut um Freundschaften zu schaffen. Wir aßen fröhlich, während ich sorgfältig die Blicke ignorierte die Draco mir von Slytherin-Tisch zuwarf.

Es war nervenaufreibend. Ich beobachtete, wie Harrys ruckelnder Besen ihn fast tötete und Snape die ganze zeit Beschwörungen murmelte, während er Harry fixierte. Ich beobachtete wie Hermine Harry gerettet hat und Harry den Schnatz beinahe erstickte daran. Ich Jubelte und sprang glücklich hinunter zum Quidditch-Feld und drückte ihn in eine Umarmung.

"Du hast mir eine verdammte Angst eingejagt! Aber ich bin so stolz auf dich!" rief ich freudig, ohne auf die Tränen zu achten die begannen zu fließen. Ron und Hermine schlossen sich bald unserer Umarmung an zusammen mit den Gesamten Haus Gryffindor. Wir veranstalteten eine Party in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum und ich setzte mich neben Hermine auf die Couch, nachdem ich wie eine verrückte getanzt habe.

"Also Du und Harry? Fragte sie suggestiv. Ich sah sie verständnislos an.

"Was redest du da? Fragte ich unschuldig. Sie war viel zu aufmerksam.

"Alya, es gibt eindeutig eine Verbindung zwischen euch beiden!" sagte sie, als wenn es so Offensichtlich wäre, ich betete das es nicht so war.

"Es ist nur ein Gedränge. Wir sind elf, es muss geschehen." sagte ich leichthin.

"Es ist nicht offensichtlich" versicherte mir Hermine. Ich schwöre sie kann sicher Gedanken lesen. "Ihr beide seid süß zusammen." ich konnte das nicht glauben. Hermine erschien mir nicht als die Person, die geeignet wäre um über Jungs zu reden. Ich meine wirklich, das ihr logischer Teil, ihr mitteilen sollte, das wir Elf sind und es keine Rolle spielte.

"Hermine, ich werde dies einmal und nicht wieder sagen, Harry und ich sind nicht zusammen, noch werden wir zusammenkommen. Außerdem mag ich mein leben, und wenn ich mit Harry zusammen wäre, würde mein Vater mich umbringen, oder Draco würde einen weg finden, das es nicht passiert." sagte ich fest und Hermine lächelte nur. Sie war viel zu einsichtig. Sie erinnerte sich Offenbar an meine offensichtliche Missachtung für die Interessen meiner Familie.

"Dieser Junge würde sein Leben für dich riskieren" sagte sie und ich seufzte.

"Er würde sein Leben für dich und Ron riskieren. Heißt das er liebt euch?" schoss ich Sarkastisch zurück. Sie zuckte die Achseln.

"Du wirst sehen, Alya" beharrte sie und ging zu Bett. Wir waren ELF! Und ich fühlte nicht so etwas für Harry, nicht einen Gedanken.

Am 16. Dezember 1991, verhöhnte Draco Harry indem er ihn sagte, das er keine Familie hat zu der er nach Hause fahren kann und deswegen in Hogwarts bleiben muss.

Am 17. Dezember 1991, sagte ich ihn, das ich auch im Schloss bleiben würde. Das stellte ihn ruhig.

Am 20. Dezember 1991, gab Hermine, Ron, Harry und mir die Aufgabe etwas über den Stein der Weisen und Nicolas Flamel herauszufinden über die Feiertage während sie nach Hause fuhr. Ich verabschiedete mich nicht von Draco.

Am 21. Dezember 1991, erkannten Harry, Ron und ich, das wir nicht Forschen wollten, und hatten eine Massive Schneeballschlacht mit den Zwillingen. Harry bekam Zauberschach von Ron ( und scheiterte Kläglich ) gelehrt. Ich schlug sie beide vernichtend.

Am 22. Dezember 1991, ging ich für die Nachforschungen in die Bibliothek, während Harry und Ron darüber verwirrt waren.

Am 23. Dezember 1991 erhielt ich einen Heuler von meinen liebreizenden Vater. Ich werde nicht sagen was es war, es war sehr explizit.

Am 24. Dezember erhielt ich eine Entschuldigung von meiner Mutter, über das Verhalten von meinen Vater.

Am 25. Dezember 1991 hatte ich das Beste Weihnachten, das ich je gehabt hatte, zu den Zeitpunkt in meinen Leben.

Ich wachte allein im Mädchen Schlafsaal auf. Jeder war nach Hause gegangen. Ich lächelte glücklich und hatte meinen Flauschigen roten Schlafrock schnell um mich geschlungen. Ich ging nach unten, wo Harry und Ron mit Spannung warteten.

"Wir dachten, du würdest nie aufstehen!" Stöhnte Ron und begann sofort die Geschenke zu verteilen.

"Weihnachten im Malfoy Manor beginnt spät. Mein Vater ist ein Esel, erinnerst du dich?" wies ich ihn fröhlich darauf hin. Das war schon besser als meine anderen Weihnachtsfeste. Wir saßen vor unserem Haufen von Geschenken und mit einem einzigen Blick untereinander, begann das zerreißen des Packpapiers. Ich kicherte als wir uns damit gegenseitig anwarfen. Ich erhielt teure Geschenke in Hülle und Fülle von meinen Eltern trotz ihrer Wut ( mein Vater mehr, als meine Mutter ), Draco schenkte mir nichts. Ron schenkte mir Süßigkeiten und von Harry bekam ich Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten. Ich danke ihnen überschwänglich. Ron und ich verbrachten gut 10 Minuten mit der Analyse des 50 Pence Stücks, das Harry von seinen Verwandten bekam. Es war faszinierend. Harry und ich stoppten mit den Auspacken als wir Braune Pakete erreichten. Ron hatte auch eins, aber er sah nicht so aus, als hätte er es nicht erwartet.

"Ich denke, sie sind von meiner Mutter" gestand er und errötete in ein helles Scharlachrot. Mein Kiefer klappte nach unten. Ich hatte erwartet das Harry etwas von Mrs. Weasley bekam, aber nicht, sie hatte mich noch nie getroffen.

"Warum sollte sie das tun?" Ich atmete in völligen Schock.

"Ich habe mit ihr über dich geschrieben, damit sie weiß, wer du bist" sagte er mit einen Achselzucken. Das beantwortete meine Frage nicht wirklich. Ich beschloss, den Brief zu lesen und es herauszufinden.

Alya

Ich muss zugeben, das ich schockiert war, als Ronald mir erzählte das ein Malfoy in Gryffindor gelandet ist. Aber er sagte mir so viel liebes über dich, und es macht mich glücklich, dass er so gute Freunde Harry, Hermine und dir gefunden hat. Dies ist nur ein wenig für deine Weihnachtsfeier, und ich hoffe, dich mal bald zu treffen.

In Liebe Molly Weasley

Ich starrte glücklich auf den Brief. Sie war ein voller Engel. Ich öffnete das Geschenk und zog ein handgestrickten Pullover heraus. Er war Scharlachrot und hatte ein ein gewelltes "A" in Gold auf der Vorderseite.

"ja es ist Tradition meiner Mutter, uns Pullover zu stricken." gestand Ron und nahm wieder ein Tiefen Rot-ton an. Ich strahlte. Es war etwas, was meine Eltern mich jemals tragen lassen würden, aber ich liebte es. Es war fürsorglich und liebevoll und sehr Mütterlich, im Gegensatz zu meiner eigenen Mutter.

"Ich liebe es! Rief ich glücklich, während ich meinen Schlafrock entfernte und den Pullover über meine Kopf zog. Ron war absolut baff. Offenbar hatte er nicht erwartet, das ich es mögen würde. Schließlich war ich eine Malfoy. Es war so warm! Ich schaute nochmals auf das Paket und sah Hausgemachte Karamellbonbons drin lagen. Diese Frau war ein Geschenk des Himmels. Die Bonbons waren lecker, und Harry stimmte mir da zu. Ron blieb den Rest des Tages über meine Reaktion schockiert. Wir sinnierten über Harrys Tarnumhang. Harry und Ron tagen es. Ich setzte mich und ließ ihn durch meine Finger gleiten und testete ihn auf verschiedene Objekte im Raum. Irgendwann warf ich ihn einfach über Harry und Ron, und ich starrte den leeren Raum, wo sie gerade gesessen haben.

"Das ist unglaublich, ich habe noch nie einen gesehen, der so Wirksam ist." sagte ich und blickte in die Richtung, wo ich glaubte das Harry da sitzen würde. Wie sich herausstellte, lag ich fürchterlich falsch, als er sich hinter mich schlich und begann mich zu kitzeln. Ich schrie und kicherte, als er meine Schwachstellen gefunden hatte. "Harry James Potter, geh sofort runter von mir!" schrie ich auf, und er ging von mir runter, wenn auch langsam. Ich schnappte nach Luft, als Harry den Mantel endlich abgenommen hatte und neben mir Saß mit einen großen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Beruhigte ich mich und hörte auf zu erröten als Ron den Mantel hob.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, das dieser Mantel deinen Vater gehörte." sagte er in Ehrfurcht und streichelte den Stoff.

"Ja, genauso wenig wie ich." murmelte Harry und ich saß da und beobachtete ihn wie er den Mantel anstarrte.

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten, deine Mutter zu treffen, Ronald Weasley" erklärte ich, als ich meine Geschenke einige zeit später einsammelte. Er lächelte und Harry starrte mich an.

"Du bist wirklich aufgeregt." betonte er.

"Es ist Weihnachten. Antwortete ich einfach. Ich ging die Treppe hinauf um meine tatsächliche Kleidung anzuziehen, behielt aber den Pullover an. Oh, wie ich wollte, das Draco mich sehen könnte, wie ich diesen Pullover trage.

Das Weihnachtsessen war großartig. Auf Malfoy Manor, war es nach meinen Geschmack immer zu Formell, aber hier in Hogwarts, war alles perfekt. Es war eine echte familiäre Atmosphäre, wie ich mit Harry, Ron, Fred, George und Percy am Tisch saß und aß, was ich konnte. Ich musste um sie herum nicht "ladylike" sein. Es war ihnen egal,wenn ich einige Dinge mit meinen Händen aß oder bei einigen Witzen schnaubte. Es war ganz reizend. Ich zog an an Knallbonbons, lachte über Witze und trug witzige Hüte, die aus den Knallbonbons kamen. Nachdem wir gegessen hatte, zogen die Zwillinge uns hinaus für eine riesige Schneeballschlacht. Das war brillant, weil Draco und ich seit Jahren keine Echte Schneeballschlacht hatten ( weil er eine Kopie unseres Vaters wurde, Dumme Ratte ) und ich hatte 2 in einer Woche. Wir kuschelten uns vor dem Feuer, lachten und scherzten wie eine richtige Familie.

Am 26. Dezember 1991 fand ich heraus das Harry, beim Erkunden der Burg, in den geschützten Bereich der Bibliothek einbrach und beinahe von Filch, Quirrel und Snape erwischt worden wäre. Das war alles unter den Tarnumhang. Dann fand er den Spiegel Nehergeb. Dann sprach er mit Mir und Ron, um ihn zu finden. Es dauerte ewig, aber wir fanden ihn. Ich war absolut von den was ich im Spiegel sah, verängstigt. Ich sah Harry und mich Händchen haltend, und Draco freundlich mit Ron und Hermine redend. Mein Bruder kam herüber und umarmte mich, anschließend küsste ich Harrys Wange. Unnötig zu sagen, das ich nie wieder zurückkehrte. Harry schon, und es schien ihn zu besitzen. Er war Stumpf und wollte nichts tun. Er ging wieder zurück und ich war begeistert, das Dumbledore sagte, er würde den Spiegel nicht wiederfinden.

Am 5. Januar 1992 kehrte Hermine in die Schule zurück. Sie verschwendete keine Zeit Harry, Ron und mich wegen unseren Abenteuer nach der Sperrstunde zu belehren ( ich wurde da ausgegrenzt ). Dann hielt sie Harry und Ron Vorträge, weil sie wenig zeit in die Nachforschungen investierten. Harry wies Hermine an diesen Punkt darauf hin, das er vor einen Schreienden Buch geflüchtet sei und durch unzählige Gänge irrte bevor er vor dem Spiegel landete und die gesamte Nacht dort verbrachte. Ron hatte überhaupt keine Verteidigung.

Nach einen besonders brutalen Quidditch-Training für Harry ( er fand heraus, das Snape beim nächsten Match der Schiedsrichter sei ) setzten wir uns vor dem Feuer und sprachen über alles mögliche, als Neville durch das Portrait Loch stürzte mit zusammengepressten Beinen. Hermine befreite ihn und fragte was passiert ist.

"Malfoy sagte, er sei auf der Suche nach jemanden, an den er Üben könne." antwortete er und ich Stöhnte.

"Es tut mir leid Neville. Ich werde ihn morgen umbringen. Versicherte ich ihn und der Junge strahlte mich an.

"Ich glaube nicht, das dies notwendig ist, aber danke Alya" sagte er freundlich und ich lächelte und reichte ihm einen Schokofrosch.

"Du bist mehr wert als zwölf Malfoys. Du bist mutiger als er. Du bist in Gryffindor! Und er ist in Slytherin." sagte Harry zu Neville, und er lächelte wieder, und ging in Richtung Schlafsaal und reichte Harry die Schokofrosch Karte im vorbeigehen, der sie dann mir überreichte. Ich hatte eine leichte Obsession mit ihnen.

"Es Jungs, ihr werdet nie glauben, was ich gerade gefunden habe. Sagte ich leise und sie sahen mich an. Ich gab die Karte an Hermine und ihre Augen traten heraus. Sie warf die Karte Harry zu und rannte in den Schlafsaal.

"Willst du Ex-" Harry unterbrach sich selbst, als er erkannte, was Hermine und ich gesehen hatten. Wir hatten Nicolas Flamel gefunden.

Es war der Tag des Quidditch-Spiels und ich machte mich praktisch selbst nass. Ich stand auf der Tribüne mit Hermine, Ron und Neville und war völlig in Panik. Was, wenn Snape etwas gemacht hat? Dann entdeckte ich Dumbledore und fiel fast in Ohnmacht vor Erleichterung. Hermine folgte den Spiel in der gleichen Weise wie ich: Nervös und angespannt. Sie fing an zu schreien als Harry abtauchte, doch ich wurde von Neville, Ron, Draco, Crabbe und Goyle abgelenkt die gegeneinander kämpften. Ich habe versucht sie z trennen und schließlich wurde ich auf der Seite meines Gesichts von einen grundsoliden Schlag getroffen. Ich schrie als ich auf dem Boden landete und sprang auf. Ich tauchte in der Mitte der Rauferei auf und trennte sie und landete ein paar befriedigende Schläge auf sie. Dann drehte ich mich um als die Menge in Jubel ausbrach. Harry hatte den Schnatz gefangen! Er fing in in fünf Minuten! Schrie ich glücklich und umarmte Hermine während ich die Jungs hinter mir ignorierte und dem Pochen von meine Linken Auge. Wir tanzten Fröhlich. Ich schoss bis auf de Platz und verschlang Harry in einer Umarmung.

"Du warst perfekt! Das war unglaublich! Ich weinte als ich ihn fest drückte. Er umarmte mich wieder genauso eng und ich freute mich, über dieses Gefühl.

"Alya, was ist mit deinem Auge?" fragte er, als er mich nach hinten zog. Seine Finger streiften die Gegend von meinen Linken Auge, und ich zuckte zusammen.

"Draco provozierte Neville und Ron, dann haben sie sich geprügelt. Dies war die folge" erklärte ich schnell. Ich war immer noch strahlend glücklich. Überraschend für uns beide, küsste ich ihn auf die Wange und ging dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er kam dann später herein und erklärte das Snape Quirrell bedrohte und ich machte mir nicht die Mühe ihn zu sagen, das die Verfolgung, nutzlos war. Snape war hinter den Stein her. Wir waren am Arsch.


	4. Healther than a Horse

**I told you so.**

Am 4. Juli 1992, führte Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley und mich Alya Malfoy, vorbei an einen dreiköpfigen Hund und durch die Falltür in eine Grube voller Teufelsschlingen. Ich war nicht Amüsiert.

"Wie kommen wir da raus? Schrie Ron, als die Pflanze sich mit ihren Schlingen um uns wickelte. Ich versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich kämpfte gegen sie und sah zu, wie Hermine verschwand, als die Pflanze sie gehen ließ.

"Hermine!" rief Harry hilflos. Ich kämpfte darum mich zu entspannen.

"Hermine Jean Granger, denk einen Augenblick nach. Teufelsschlingen hassen Sonnenlicht!" es gelang mir zu schreien, bevor ich durch das Loch fiel, das die Pflanze für mich geschaffen hat. Ich stürzte zu Boden und stand auf, anschließend heilte ich meine Schulter. Sie schoss Sonnenlicht aus ihren Zauberstab und Harry und Ron fielen herunter um uns zu treffen.

"Es ist eine gute Sache, das wir nicht in Panik geraten sind." kommentierte Ron in einer Hohen Stimme.

"Es ist eine gute Sache, das wir in Kräuterkunde aufpassen." entgegnete ich, und er runzelte die Stirn. Wir gingen durch die Tür. Ein Alter Besenstiel schwebte da vor uns und Hunderte von Schlüsseln flogen über unseren Köpfen. Ich konnte nicht umhin, mein Gesichtsausdruck im Angesicht des Besens zu verziehen. Er sah schwer und unhandlich aus. Harry bestieg den Besen argwöhnisch, und wir drei am Boden gingen nach Links zur Tür, bereit den richtigen Schlüssel zu fangen. Wir schafften es, und Harry flog durch die Tür, die wir schwer atmend hinter ihn verschlossen. Wir standen vor einen riesigen Schachbrett und Ron übernahm. Vielleicht kann ich ihn in Schach schlagen, aber es gab keinen Weg, wie ich auf diesen Pferd steigen würde und von dort Befehle erteilen würde. Als nahm ich die Position neben Ron ein während Harry und Hermine sich auf die Leeren Plätze des Läufers und des Turms stellten. Das Spiel ging weiter und ich begann mehr und mehr zu Hyperventilieren. Dann traf Ron die Entscheidung damit wir das Spiel gewinnen würden und er sein Leben riskieren würde. Sein Ritter bewegte sich, und ich sah alles wie in Zeitlupe passieren. Erst als die Schachfigur durch die Luft segelte, erkannte ich das ich viel zu nah stand. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen, aber das Pferd stürzte zusammen, auf meinen Bein und Oberkörper, so das ich vor Schmerzen weinte. Harry wollte zu mir eilen.

"Harry Potter bleib wo du bist! Beende das Spiel jetzt!" befahl ich und versuchte nicht zu schreien. Hermine beobachtete mich und Ron ( Der bewusstlos war ) und sie wurde still. Ich habe versucht, ihr lautlos zu versichern das ich zwar in Ordnung war, aber gefangen war. Dann gewann Harry das Spiel. Als die Königin das Schwert zu Boden fallen lies mit einen letzten klingelnden Klang, stürzten sie beide zu Ron und mir herüber.

"Alya kannst du dich bewegen?" fragte Harry besorgt. Es war nicht die beste zeit für Sarkasmus, aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen.

"Ja Harry, ich bin bereit hier raus zu gehen. Hier zerdrückt nur eine riesige Schachfigur meinen Körper!" Er sah mich entschuldigend an.

"Hör mal, ich rechne das Snape seine Aufgabe noch verbleibt, und du wirst Hermine dafür brauchen, denn seien wir mal Ehrlich du bist schlecht in Zaubertränke. Lass uns hier zurück, und ich werde einen Weg finden herauszukommen, und Dumbledore zu Kontaktieren. Geh schon Harry, es liegt alles an dir, du Idiotischer Held" sagte ich mit beißenden Rückenschmerzen. Er war hin und hergerissen so sah ich Hermine an. Sie führte Harry mit einen letzten Blick auf mich durch die Tür. Ich betete, das sie mich nicht hören konnten, den sobald die Tür geschlossen war, schrie ich. Ich ließ alles raus, was ich unterdrückt hatte. Ein gebrochenes Bein und möglicherweise mehrere gebrochene Rippen, schienen keine große Sache zu sein, aber um fair zu sein wurde ich durch ein riesiges Stein-Pferd zerquetscht. Ich wand mich so gut ich konnte, aber das verdammte Ding wollte sich nicht bewegen. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab heraus und überlegte welchen Zauber ich nutzen könnte. Ich war im ersten Jahr, ich kannte noch nicht viel Magie!

"Wingardium Leviosa" sprach ich als ich meinen Zauberstab schwang. Nichts passierte. Es war verdammt nochmal zu schwer. Ich kannte keinen anderen Zauber und Schmerzen rauschten in meinen Kopf. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr auf meinen Ellbogen abstützen und rutschte auf den Boden. Die geringste Bewegung schickte Schmerzen durch mich. Ich bemerkte wie meine Sicht sich immer mehr verdunkelte, und ich hatte angst das dies eine andere Aufgabe war, und ich mir selbst überlassen war ( einen bewusstlosen Ron zählte ich nicht dazu ) und damit umzugehen. Ich wimmerte, aber dann übernahm die Schwärze meine Sicht, und wohlige Entspannung fuhr über mich.

Am 5. Juni 1992 wachte ich im Krankenflügel auf ohne Erinnerung, an das was passiert ist. Sobald ich meine Augen öffnete, war Hermine an meiner Seite.

"Du bist wach!" rief sie fröhlich. Ich stöhnte, als es in meinen Kopf zu hämmern begann.

"Was ist passiert?" Stöhnte ich und sah sie an.

"Du erinnerst dich nicht? Wir gingen weiter zum Stein der Weisen, und dein Bein und deine Rippen wurden durch eine Riesige Schachfigur zerkleinert" erinnerte mich Hermine daran. In jeder anderen Situation wäre es vielleicht komisch, aber ich war schockiert. Die Erinnerungen kamen wieder hoch.

"Was ist passiert, nachdem ich in Ohnmacht gefallen bin?" Fragte ich schnell.

"Ich ging zurück durch die Tür, nachdem ich Harry geholfen habe. Du warst Bewusstlos, aber Ron war inzwischen wieder wach. Wir schafften es, dich unter dem Pferd hervorzuziehen und in die Eingangshalle hoch zu bringen, wo wir Dumbledore trafen. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Harry, mit Snape der nicht involviert war, es war Quirrel der mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. Wir brachten dich in den Krankenflügel, und passten auf dich auf seitdem du hier bist. Ihr Bein ist komplett zertrümmert und sie haben drei gebrochene Rippen, und auch ihre Hüfte war gebrochen sagte Madam Pomfrey, aber dein Bein wird noch einige Tage schmerzhaft wehtun beim laufen. Du hast auch eine Gehirnerschütterung gehabt und überall Prellungen, was nicht sehr Überraschend war." sagte Hermine und ich gähnte.

"Wie geht es Harry? Oh Gott, Hermine, sag mir das er in Ordnung ist" fragte ich besorgt. Meine Stimme war hoch und mit sorge gefüllt. Sie deutete hilflos hinter ihr, zu meiner rechten. Harry lag dort und war sehr eindeutig bewusstlos.

"Er wird in Ordnung sein. Er muss nur aufwachen und Madam Pomfrey meint, das es in den nächsten Tagen sein wird." versicherte mir Hermine, und ich seufzte tief auf vor Erleichterung. Dank Merlin dafür.

Am 8. Juni 1992, wachte Harry Potter aus den Koma auf, sehr zu meiner ekstatischen Erleichterung. Ich war so glücklich, das ich seine Stirn küsste. Dann kam Dumbledore, bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, so verließ ich ihn damit er ihn alles erklären konnte.

Am 9. Juni 1992, saß ich beim Abschluss Fest mit Harry, Hermine und Ron. Ich war nicht glücklich.

"Hey Alya was ist los? Fragte Harry freundlich, als er sich setzte. Er wurde gerade erst aus den Krankenflügel entlassen.

"Ich freue mich nicht auf den Empfang, den ich von meinen Vater erhalten werde" stöhnte ich und starrte auf meinen leeren Teller. Mein Herz klopfte wild als er mich mit einen Arm umarmte.

"Ich freue mich auch nicht auf den Empfang, den mir meine Onkel und Tante bereiten werden." sagte er und ich lächelte.

"Nun der Sommer wird Spaß machen" sagte ich Sarkastisch. Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, gewann Dumbledore unsere Aufmerksamkeit.

"Ein weiteres Jahr ist gekommen und gegangen, nun wird es zeit den Hauspokal zu verleihen, an vierter Stelle: … Gryffindor mit 312 Punkten, an dritter Stelle Hufflepuff mit 352 Punkten, an zweiter Stelle Ravenclaw mit 426 Punkten, und an erster Stelle: Slytherin mit 522 Punkten" sagte er Laut. Der Slytherin-Tisch explodierte. Draco würde mich das nie vergessen lassen.

"ich fühle mich schlecht" beschwerte sich Ron, als er den Slytherin-Tisch unglücklich ansah. Ich nickte zustimmend.

"Ja, Gratuliere Slytherin. Allerdings habe ich noch ein paar mehr Punkte zu vergeben." rief Dumbledore und die Slytherins erbleichten. "zuerst an Mister Ronald Weasley für die Beste Schachpartie die Hogwarts je gesehen hat, gebe ich Gryffindor 50 Punkte." ich schrie ihn Glück und Applaus brach aus.

"Zweitens – Miss Hermine Granger … für dein Einsatz kühler Logik, während andere in Gefahr waren, verleihe ich den Haus Gryffindor 50 Punkte." Unser Tisch jubelte jetzt ekstatisch.

"Drittens: an Miss Alya Malfoy." Draco wurde blass und seine Augen weiteten sich. So auch meine. Ich starrte Dumbledore an. "zur Wahrung der Ruhe im Angesicht der Gefahr und zur Förderung der Tapferkeit, die vielleicht versteckt geblieben wäre, verleihe ich den Haus Gryffindor 50 Punkte." Meine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr und ich sah wie Draco mich anstarrte. Ich wurde bald von den glücklichen schreien an meinen Tisch überwältigt und ich hielt ein bescheidenes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. Und ich errötete recht heftig.

"Viertens:.. An Mister Harry Potter für reine Nerven und herausragenden Mut verleihe ich den Haus Gryffindor 60 Punkte." ich jubelte extrem laut und schlang meine Arme um Harrys Hals. Als wir beide losließen, waren wir beide errötet aber er sah aus wie in einer glücklichen Trance.

"Wir haben gleichstand mit Slytherin" zischte Hermine fröhlich über den Tisch. Ich schaute auf Draco und es schien das er das gleiche dachte.

"Ich verdiene 60 Punkte für das Halten des verdammten Pferdes auf meinen Bein." zischte ich scherzhaft zurück und sie lächelte.

"Es braucht ein Hohes Maß an Tapferkeit, sich gegen seine Feinde zu stellen, aber mehr noch sich gegen seine Freunde zu stellen. Daher verleihe ich 10 Hauspunkte an Neville Longbottom." schloss Dumbledore ab. Es war still in der Halle, bis der Gryffindor-Tisch in Jubel und Gesängen ausbrach. Die Zwillinge tanzten festlich und Neville stand unter einen Schock als die Leute seine Hand schüttelten und ihn Umarmten. Ich umarmte Harry noch einmal bevor ich mich über den Tisch beugte um Hermine und Ron zu umarmen. Ich dachte ernsthaft das die Weasley Zwillinge eine Bombe aufgrund des Lärms gezündet. Harry betrat unsere Seite des Tisches und wir wurden lautstark gefeiert. Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände und die Dekoration änderte sich in Rot-Gold. Es war eine Nacht die in Erinnerung bleiben würde.

Am 20. Juni 1992, bestieg ich den Hogwarts-Express mit Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter. Wir verbrachten die Zugfahrt in wohliger Entspannung, spielten Knallpoker und Zauberschach, und nutzten unsere letzte Chance Magie zu nutzen. Ich hatte Angst nach Hause zu gehen, aber meine drei besten Freunde, ließen es mich die Zugfahrt über vergessen. Wir sammelten unsere Schrankkoffer und stiegen aus. Auf der anderen Seite wartete meine Familie und die Weasleys. Ich wusste das Harrys Tante und Onkel bei den Grangers warten würden. Ich konnte sehen wie Draco schon unsere Eltern erreichte. Ich näherte mich Mrs. Weasley ( ich strapazierte mein Glück ) statt meiner Eltern. Sie begrüßte mich mit einer Umarmung.

"Vielen, vielen Dank für den Pullover und den Bonbons. Es war bei weiten das Beste Geschenk, das ich erhalten habe." sagte ich ernst und sie klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Als sie mich entließ, lächelte sie sie.

"Es war nicht, wirklich. Es ist so Wunderbar dich mal richtig zu Treffen. Ron hat mir so viel über dich erzählt. Wie geht es deinen Rippen, den Bein und deiner Hüfte? Fragte sie und ich hätte fast geweint. Sie war die Mutter, die ich noch nie gehabt habe, und ich kannte sie kaum.

"Es ist wunderbar, sie zu treffen Mrs. Weasley. Sind sind beide verheilt. Ich hinke zwar noch, aber ich bin gesund wie ein Pferd nicht anders. Oh, Merlin ich sage diesen Satz nicht noch einmal" versicherte ich ihr mit einen Lachen. Mrs. Weasley sah vorsichtig zu meiner Familie.

"Das ist gut zu wissen. Ist das deine Familie?" fragte sie, obwohl ich wusste, das sie es wusste das sie es sind. Ich nickte.

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten ein Gespräch zu führen, warum ich in Gryffindor bin." scherzte ich Sarkastisch. Sie sah eher besorgt aus.

"Nun, du bist jederzeit in unseren Haus Willkommen liebes. Denk daran." beharrte sie und ich strahlte.

"Vielen dank, Mrs. Weasley" sagte ich fröhlich. Ich umarmte sie noch einmal und ging dann zu meiner Familie.

"Hallo Vater, Mutter." begrüßte ich sie mit zitternder Stimme.

"Wir werden später darüber reden." knurrte mein Vater Lucius und stolzierte davon. Ich sah ihn ängstlich nach. Meine Mutter legte ihren Arm um meine Schulter und führte mich vom Bahnhof. Ich schaute Draco nicht an.


	5. Who hit the Bludger?

**Who hit the Bludger?**

Am 21. Juni 1992 Schlug mich mein Vater. Er sagte mir das ich eine Schande für die Familie sei und eine Schande für den Namen Malfoy. Er sagte mir das ich es nicht verdient hätte eine Malfoy zu sein. Er warnte mich weiterhin keinen Kontakt mehr zu halten mit diesen "Bluts-verrätern" den "Schlammblut" und den "Potter-Jungen". Als ich mich daraufhin weigerte schlug er mich wieder. Ich würde meine Freunde für nichts aufgeben. Er entließ mich und ich begab mich auf mein Zimmer, als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss brach ich auf den Boden zusammen. Ich schluchzte Schmerzlich. Ich hasste meinen Vater und ich hasste es eine Malfoy zu sein. Die Tür öffnete und schloss sich, und ich wurde in eine Umarmung gezogen. Ich wusste das es Draco war, und schluchzte noch Härter gegen seine Brust, als ich realisierte, das er der Große Bruder war nachdem ich ihn immer gefragt habe.

"Shh, es ist okay. Es wird wieder okay." flüsterte er und ich weinte weiter gegen seine Brust, obwohl das schluchzen weniger wurde. Er führte mich zu meinen Bett und legte mich sanft hinein. Ich fühlte wie er meine Stirn küsste.

"Danke Draco" flüsterte ich und ich wusste, das er lächelte.

"Ich liebe dich kleine Schwester." antwortete er und ich hörte wie er mein Zimmer verließ.

Am 1992 erzählte ich meiner Familie das ich die Weasleys besuchen möchte. Meine Mutter meinte das ich könnte, wenn es das wäre was ich möchte. Ich sagte ihr das es das ist was ich wollte. Mein Bruder umarmte mich. Ich umarmte ihn ebenfalls. Mein Vater hatte geschrien und mich wieder geschlagen, sah es dann aber ein, als meine Mutter sagte er soll mich in Ruhe lassen. Ich packte meine Sachen und nutzte den Fahrenden Ritter, um zum Fuchsbau zu kommen.

Am 31. Juli 1992 wurde Harry Potter zwölf, und kam in den Fuchsbau nachdem Fred, George und Ron, Mr. Weasleys fliegenden Auto gestohlen hatten um ihn aus den Ligusterweg herauszuholen. Ich lächelte einfach nur als sie es mir sagten, aber als Harry den Fuchsbau betrat strahlte ich. Ich weiß nicht warum.

Am 19. August. 1992 nutzten wir das Flohnetzwerk um in die Winkelgasse zu kommen. Harry landete in der Nokturngasse und begegnete dort meinen Vater und meinen Bruder. Der Himmel weiß was sie da tun. Ich traf Gilderoy Lockhart ( EW ) und beobachtete wie Mädchen in Ohnmacht fielen wegen ihn. Ich verstand es nicht. Draco begann einen Kampf, unser Vater trat ein und beleidigte jeden, ich war eine der Personen die er nicht beleidigte. Wir gingen weg.

Am 8. Mai 1993 wurde Hermine Granger von einen Basilisken versteinert. Das war kurz nachdem sie sich in eine Katze verwandelt hat und von Draco als Schlammblut beleidigt wurde. Das war nicht wirklich ein gutes Jahr für sie. Ich auf der anderen Seite, hatte mich für das Quidditch Team von Gryffindor beworben und Schaffte es als Jäger ins Team zu kommen, so kam ich Harry auch näher und brillierte in meinen Kursen. ( welche einfacher waren, als wenn Hermine in der nähe war wie ich realisierte. )

Am 29. Mail 1993 besiegte Harry Potter, Voldemort erneut und vernichtete einen Horkrux ( was er zu diesen Zeitpunkt nicht wusste ) tötete einen Basilisken und rettete Ginny Weasley das Leben und mich vor den Ertrinken. Ich gebe zu das es ziemlich Dumm war.

"Alya bist du verrückt geworden?" fragte Harry wütend nachdem, wir von Boden aufstanden. Ich warf mich nur über ihn, weil er sonst von den Felssturz den dieser Idiot Gilderoy Lockhart verursacht hatte zerdrückt worden wäre.

"Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, ich habe gerade deinen Schädel davor bewahrt, von einigen ziemlich schweren Felsbrocken zermalmt zu werden. Aber das ist okay, das nächste mal lasse ich dich einfach sterben." sagte ich ihm zackig. Er runzelte die Stirn.

"Okay, ich danke dir, das du mich vor Hirnschäden gerettet hast. Lass und einfach gehen, bevor etwas schlimmeres passiert." sagte Harry.

"Ich glaube, wenn wir weitergehen, wird auf jeden Fall etwas Schlimmeres passieren." wir gingen mit Vorsicht durch die dunklen und Schmuddeligen Höhlen. Schließlich erreichen wir eine Metalltür auf der kunstvoll verzierten Schlangen waren. Einige Worte in Parsel und einem schockierten Ausdruck später, schritten wir durch die Tür und ich sah die sterbende Form von Ginny Weasley. Das war nicht Tröstlich. Ohne nachzudenken, rannten wir beide nach vorne um nach ihr zu sehen. Ich hörte Harrys Zauberstab klappern, konnte aber an nichts anderes denken als daran wie Kalt Ginny war. Sie hatte einen Puls. Er war schwach, aber er war da.

"Tom, Tom Riddle." hörte ich Harry sagen. Mein Kopf fuhr hoch. Ich wusste wer das war. Harry tat es nicht.

"Harry, komm ihn nicht zu nah." warnte ich ihn, ohne meine Stimme zu senken. Der Schuljunge sah mich analytisch an.

"Wer bist du?" fragte er. Ich bemerkte, das er Harrys Zauberstab in seinen langen Fingern wirbelte.

"Ich bin Alya Malfoy." Knurrte ich und er schaute mich Verdutzt an. Ich sah wie seine Augen über meine Gestalt liefen und wusste das er die Gryffindor Robe bemerkte.

"Du bist eine Malfoy in Gryffindor. Das ist sehr interessant. Sagte er mit leiser Stimme, und ich wusste sofort das das es Gefährlich war.

"Ja ich bin auch treu, tapfer und mein Leben ist was wert, im Gegensatz zu den Leben meines Vaters und auch deines." zischte ich. Harry sah mich wie in einen Schockzustand an. Tom Riddle hingegen sah mich abschätzend an.

"Meinst du?" fragte er behutsam, ich trat vor während ich mein Zauberstab hob.

"Ich meine es so, Voldemort." sagte ich selbstbewusst und ein kleiner Atemzug von Harry sagte mir, das er es gehört hatte was ich gesagt habe. Den dunklen Zauberer gefiel meine Haltung nicht.

"Es scheint so, als würdest du zu einen Problem werden." diese Aussage allein war genug um mich zu erschrecken. Was dann geschah war peinlich und erschreckend. Nur Draco wusste von meiner Angst vor dem Ertrinken und Tiefen Wasser mit Haien. Voldemort schnippte mit den Zauberstab und ich flog rückwärts in das tiefe Wasser, vor der Statue von Salazar Slytherin. Ich konnte unter normalen Bedingungen völlig normal Schwimmen, aber das hier war nicht normal. Ich stürzte ins Wasser und sank wie ein Stein, weil ich fror. Ich konnte nichts sehen, und auch nicht mehr denken. Ich spürte den Sauerstoffmangel und meine Sicht begann dunkler zu werden. Ich fing an, ein Muster in den Abenteuern die ich mit Harry erlebt habe zu sehen.

Das nächste was ich wusste, war das ich plötzlich auf kalten Marmor lag und Harry mich anstarrte.

"Hey Held" keuchte ich und er lächelte. Ich fühlte wie ich mich selbst in diesen Smaragdgrünen Augen verlor. Dann wandte sich Harry an Ginny und ließ mich sitzen. Ich bemerkte die Leiche des Basilisken und auch das Harry seinen Arm umklammerte. Das Tagebuch das diesen ganzen Schlamassel verursachte lag neben Harry und ein Basiliskenzahn lag neben dem Tagebuch. Mir wurde schnell klar, das der Zahn aus Harry Arm kam. Ich kroch so gut ich konnte, auf Harry zu als er Ginnys Puls überprüfte. Ich wusste ich sollte nicht sprechen, wegen der großen menge Wasser die wahrscheinlich in meinen Lungen war, stieß ich den sowohl den Zahn als auch das Tagebuch in die Richtung von Harry und hob die Augenbrauen. Er stach unzählige male auf das Tagebuch ein bis es aufglühte und anschließend verblasste. Dann wachte Ginny Weasley auf und ich seufzte erleichtert. Wir waren alle in Ordnung. Nun, fast alle von uns.

Am 30. Mai 1993 wurden Hermine Granger und alle anderen Versteinert geheilt. Sie und Harry umarmten sich ( ich wurde Eifersüchtig )

Ich möchte nicht über meinen Sommer sprechen. Es machte keinen Spaß ( Für die drei Wochen die ich nicht im Fuchsbau war sowieso ).

Am 27. November 1993 wurde Harry von hunderten Dementoren angegriffen, und fiel Richtung Boden während eines Quidditch Spiels. Ich war wütend. So folgte ich ihn, und gemeinsam lernten wir, wie man einen Patronus erzeugt. Während dieses Jahres haben wir für Seidenschnabel gekämpft, sind durch die Zeit gereist, und retteten einen Gesuchten Verbrecher ( Der in Wirklichkeit unschuldig war ) wo wir beinahe von einen Werwolf angegriffen wurden, aber wir wurden von Dementoren angegriffen und gewannen erneut den Hauspokal. Ich beobachtete auch wie Draco und seine Freunde von einen Hirsch Patronus umgeworfen wurden, als sie Dementoren imitieren.

Allerdings hatte ich mein eigenes ziemlich ereignisreiches Quidditch Spiel in der Mitte von all dem. Harry und ich hatten zusammen die gleiche Gefahr für Verletzungen. Es war das zweite Quidditch Spiel in diesen Jahr und wir spielten gegen Slytherin. Ich hasste es ihnen auf den Feld gegenüber zu stehen, sie waren Böse. Wo immer sie konnten würden sie Betrügen. Dieses Spiel war nicht anders. Wir waren gut darin sie zu stören, und ich erzielte die meisten Tore gegen sie. Sie würden wütend und ich war ihr Hauptziel für gut gezielt und Brutal geschlagene Klatscher. Sie konnten mich nicht treffen den ich war zu schnell. Allerdings waren meine Teamkollegen eine andere Geschichte. Ich war Kopf an Kopf mit einen der Slytherin Jäger und flog auf den Torpfosten zu. Ich warf den Quaffel in letzter Sekunde und beobachtete wie er durch den Ring flog. Ich feierte nicht, weil ein paar schreie mich veranlassten herumzuwirbeln auf meinen Besen. Ich wurde von einen nieder rasselnden Klatscher an der Brust getroffen, ich fühlte wie ich gegen die Torstange knallte und mich in einen Unnatürlichen Winkel bückte. Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnern konnte bevor ich Richtung Boden fiel, waren ein paar schreie und ein ein quälender Schmerz in meinen Rücken.

Ich wachte drei Tage später im Krankenflügel auf. Es war Dienstag nach den Unterricht und Harry, Hermine, Ginny, Ron, Fred ( Der mich intensiv Schuldig ansah ) und George waren da, als ich aufwachte. Ich stöhnte als ich versuchte, mich zu bewegen, effektiv ließ ich sie wissen, das ich aufgewacht bin.

"Wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte Hermine und jeder sah sie mit den Blick an, den sie ihr auch zuwarfen als hätte sie Harry nach einen Dementoren Angriff gefragt.

"Ich fühle mich fantastisch Hermine. Ich habe auch ein Gedächtnisverlust erlitten wie es scheint, so könnte mir jemand helfen? Fragte ich und hoffte, das sie verstanden das mein Gedächtnisverlust nur von kurzer Dauer war.

"Nun, du hast bereits zum zehnten Mal in diesen Spiel ein Tor erzielt." begann Hermine zögernd. Harry seufzte und fuhr fort.

"dann begannen die Menschen zu schreien, du hast dich umgedreht um zu sehen warum glaube ich. Ein Klatscher traf dich schwer an der Brust, so das du vom Besen geflogen bist und gegen die Torstange geknallt bist." sagte er dann erstickt. Er sah ein wenig Übel aus. Ron nickte entschlossen aber auch er sah krank aus.

"Du hast dich über den Torreifen gebeugt. Man hörte den Knall über das gesamte Spielfeld." Sagte er und setzte sich. Ich wollte es ihn nicht verdenken. Ich fing an, mich schwindelig zu fühlen.

"Es ist eine gute Sache, das wir Magie haben, ansonsten hätte die Verletzung dich getötet. Du hast dir auch vier Rippen gebrochen und du hast eine ziemlich beträchtliche Beule am Hinterkopf. Madam Pomfrey hat es schnell geschafft dich zu heilen, obwohl ich ganz froh bin, dieses Geräusch von Rissen nicht noch einmal zu hören. Es gibt nur noch Blaue Flecke." sagte Hermine mit einer Fistelstimme. Ich bemerkte das Harry ziemlich leise war.

"Wer hat den Klatscher geschlagen?" fragte ich aus Neugier. Alle schauten etwas zögerlich.

"Nun das war ich. Ich hatte einen Slytherin Jäger als Ziel aber er bewegte sich und es traf dich stattdessen. Tut mir leid Alya!" gab Fred zu und mein Kiefer klappte nach unten. Fred hatte meine Wirbelsäule in zwei Hälften getrennt. In diesen Moment eilte Madam Pomfrey aus ihren Büro.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy, sie sind wach." sagte sie und brachte viele Tränke die meine Augen schläfrig machten.

Ich wurde zwei Tage später aus den Krankenflügel entlassen, Entlassen, jedoch durfte ich ich nicht den Unterricht besuchen oder zu Fuß durch die Schule gehen. Sie hatte mich nur entlassen, weil ich darüber stöhnte, wie langweilig es war. Die Blutergüsse vergingen die nächsten Wochen nicht. Draco hatte mich nicht besucht ( Wahrscheinlich weil ich immer von Gryffindors umgeben war ) er hatte mich zurecht gewiesen, als ich schließlich zum Unterricht zurückkehrte.

"Alya, du hörst sofort mit den Quidditch auf." befahl er mich außerhalb von Kräuterkunde.

"Erzähl diesen Bullshit wem anders Draco. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen." knurrte ich und er starrte mich an.

"Vater kann dich dazu zwingen." rächte er sich und ich schmunzelte.

"Oh, so du wirst es ihn sagen?" Fragte ich neckisch. Er wusste es nicht besser.

"Ja, werde ich." sagte er stark und mein Grinsen verbreiterte sich.

"Dann werde ich Vater berichten, wie du ein Dementor nachgemacht hast bei einen Quidditch Spiel und von einen Patronus umgeworfen wurdest, der von niemand anderen als Harry Potter stammt. Ich frage mich was Vater darüber denken wird." antwortete ich und er erbleichte erheblich. Harry, Hermine und Ron hinter mir lachten.

"Wenn du mit Feuer spielst, wirst du dich verbrennen." erklärte ich und ging ins Gewächshaus.

Am 9. Juni 1994 standen wir vor einen ehemaligen Häftling, Dementoren, Snape und einen Werwolf. Es war nicht der größte Spaß, den ich je gehabt hatte.

"Er ist ein Werwolf, darum hat er in einigen Unterrichtsstunden gefehlt." schrie Hermine und ich blickte Lupin an. Er sah aus wie versteinert während Black ungeduldig blickte. Hermine ging soweit ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen.

"Wie lange weißt du es schon?" fragte Lupin vorsichtig, und ich sah Hermine an. Sie schaute verängstigt und wütend drein.

"Als Professor Snape uns den Aufsatz schreiben ließ" antwortete sie trotzig.

"Nun Hermine, du bist wirklich die Schlauste Hexe in deinen Alter, die ich je getroffen habe." gratulierte ihr Lupin aber Hermines Hand zitterte, und sie war im Begriff eine Tirade loszulassen. Mit der Entscheidung das Gespräch zu beenden, trat ich vor Lupin mit Blick auf Hermine.

"Beruhige dich Hermine. Und meine Güte danke für die Nachricht!" befahl ich und sie gab ein wenig nach. Ich ging dorthin zurück wo ich vorher stand und Professor Lupin sah mich seltsam an.

"Du hast scheinbar nichts gegen meinen … Zustand." wies er darauf hin und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Solange du mich nicht Beißt, haben wir kein Problem." sagte ich ruhig. Black hab mir einen seltsamen Blick und Hermine sah regelrecht Schockiert aus.

In der Nacht gingen wir von dort weg.

Am 17. Juni 1994, gewann das Haus Gryffindor den Hauspokal ( mal wieder ). Das Abschiedsfest war mit Lachern und Spaß gefüllt. Und ich war froh sagen zu können, das ich ohne weitere Unfälle durch das Jahr kam.

Am 18. Juni 1994 , fuhren wir alle mit den Hogwarts-Express zurück zum Bahnhof Kings Cross. Ich traf Draco auf der anderen Seite der Barriere nach den Gespräch mit Mrs. Weasley ( Ich genoss wie sie Fred anschrie, nachdem er mich fast getötet hatte. Ich hatte nicht mehr mit ihn gesprochen seitdem der Klatscher mich getroffen hatte). Unsere Eltern schickten einen Wagen, um uns abzuholen. Ich war nicht beeindruckt.


	6. The Drama progressed from here

**The Drama progressed from There**

Am 1. September 1994, Kehrten wir zum vierten Mal nach Hogwarts zurück. ( nach den Besuch der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft. Ich wurde gezwungen meinen Vater und meinen Bruder zu begleiten ). Das Trimagische Tunier wurde angekündigt. Das Drama machte fortan Fortschritte.

"Wir haben jetzt unsere drei Champions, Aber am Ende, wird nur einer von ihnen in die Geschichte eingehen. Nur einer wird diesen Kelch der Champions halten und die Segel des Sieges Hissen! Den Trimagischen Pokal!" rief Dumbledore in den Saal. Wir jubelten als wir den Pokal sahen, als meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Feuerkelch lag. Es war Strahlend blau. Ein Name schoss aus der Spitze der Flammen und landete in der wartenden Hand von Dumbledore. Er las ruhig den Namen, aber es stürzte wie eine Tonne Ziegelsteine: Harry Potter. Hermine redete auf ihn ein das er sich bewegte, aber ich war eingefroren. Er drehte sich zu mir um, als er ging. Ich sah ihn Hilflos und drehte mich zu Hermine und Ron.

"Oh mein Gott, das kann nicht wahr sein." zischte ich verzweifelt. Ich umklammerte Freds Hand so fest, das ich ihn vor sich hin fluchen hörte.

"Ich denke auch." sagte Hermine leise. Ron starrte offenkundig in die Richtung in die Harry gegangen ist. Großartig, er war eifersüchtig.

"Man, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Harry wurde gerade zum Tode verurteilt und du starrst so wegen der Aufmerksamkeit die er bekommt? Du bist ein Dummkopf" Fuhr ich ihn an aber er funkelte mich an und ich gab auf. Er würde jedoch Pathetisch sein. Wir gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum um auf Harry zu warten. Ich bekam langsam eine Panikattacke. Was, wenn Harry verletzt wird? Was, wenn Harry STIRBT? Was würden die Aufgaben sein? Wie werden die anderen Champions mit ihn umgehen? Diese Fragen stürzten auf mein Gehirn, als ich die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Hermine und Ron über mich einbrach. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als Harry durch das Porträitloch kam. Ohne eine Sekunde zu warten, warf ich mich auf ihn und umarmte ihn mit allen was ich hatte.

"Es wird wieder in Ordnung kommen Harry. Es wird wieder in Ordnung kommen." versprach ich ihn. Er umarmte mich ebenfalls heftig.

Am 24. November 1994 wurde mir klar, das es ganz sicher nicht in Ordnung war. Harry hatte entdeckt das die erste Aufgabe, ein Kampf mit einen verdammten Drachen war und das versetzte mich noch mehr in Panik wegen ihn. Ich stand auf der Tribüne mit Hermine auf der einen Seite von mir und ( überraschenderweise ) Ron auf der anderen Seite von mir. Ich wusste das er Angst um Harry hatte, obwohl er nicht mit ihn redete, aber ich war ganz und gar versteinert ( so verängstigt das ich noch nicht einmal Fred und George wegen ihren Wetten schlug ) Ich beobachtete Krum, Cedric und Fleur bei ihren Kampf gegen ihren Drachen. Aber keines davon kam wirklich an bei mir. Erst als Harry in die Arena Hinaus ging, begann meine Aufmerksamkeit richtig. Und durch meine genaue Aufmerksamkeit, analysierte ich jedes einzelne Zucken im Gesicht bei ihn. Ich beobachtete wie der Drache ihn fast in Brand setzte und dann durch den Burg bereich hetzte: aus meinen Augenlicht. Ich begann zu hyperventilieren. Es wurde völlig geschwiegen, sowohl von der Menge als auch von der Burg. Ich ballte die Holzbalken vor mir so hart, das es splitterte ( Die waren nicht sehr Stabil wenn man mich fragt) und ich fühlte Blut an meine Lippen, als ich auf sie biss. Plötzlich gab es ein Schwarzen Punkt in der nähe des Schlosses. Er war viel zu klein für einen Ungarischen Hornschwanz. Es war Harry! Ich fiel fast in Ohnmacht vor Erleichterung. Er kam wieder in die Arena und schnappte sich dieses elendige Goldene Ei. Ich konnte bis zur nächsten Aufgabe aufatmen.

Am 25. Dezember 1994 war der Weihnachtsball. Harry fragte mich nicht, ( ich verbrachte Stunden damit, Listen anzufertigen mit Gründen warum er es nicht tat ) und Ron fragte Hermine nicht. ( das war einfach nur verrückt. Es war Offensichtlich, Anziehung zwischen den beiden). Aber ich ließ mich daran nicht stören. Ich wurde von einen Großteil der Jungen gefragt und sagte schließlich ja. Nachdem klar wurde, das Harry nicht vor hatte mich zu fragen. Aus irgendeinen Grund, stimmte ich zu mit Blaise Zabini zu gehen. Das ist richtig. Ich ging mit Blaise Zabini aus den Haus Slytherin zum Weihnachtsball.

* Flashback *

Ich ging über den Flur um mit Hermine zum Abendessen zu gehen, als die Slytherins aus den Kerkern kamen. Ich habe nicht wirklich erwartet das sie was sagen würden, wenn man bedenkt das ein guter Abstand zwischen uns war aber Blaise schrie meinen Namen, Hermine und ich waren davon überzeugt das etwas geschehen wird.

"Was zum Teufel willst du Zabini?" verlangte ich zu wissen und mein Bruder schlug ihn scherzhaft auf den Arm. Ich hörte ihn deutlich sagen: "Pech Kumpel".

"Mit dir auf den Weihnachtsball gehen!" platzte er heraus. Hermine und ich sahen einander an und plötzlich brachen wir in Gelächter aus. Als es offensichtlich wurde, das er es ernst meinte, hörten wir sofort auf zu lachen.

"Du musst scherzen." sagte ich mit erstickter Stimme. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich meine es Todernst" Dann tat ich etwas, das Hermine die Kinnlade runter klappen lies.

"In Ordnung Zabini, ich werde mit dir hingehen." antwortete ich und zog eine Protestierende Hermine in die Große Halle zum Abendessen.

E

E * Ende Flashback *

Ich wollte Spektakulär aussehen. Ich half Hermine sich zurecht zu machen. ( Ich war die einzige Person die sie so sah, bevor sie die Treppe bei der Großen Halle hinunter ging ) Hermine trug ein wunderschönes Kleid in einer schönen Rosa Farbe. Es war atemberaubend und zeigte auch nichts. Ich aber ging für die Mutigere Option. Mein Kleid war ein Helles Purpur und sorgte dafür, das ich nicht in der Masse untertauchte. Es hatte einen Dünnen Nackenhalter der über meinen Busen hing und mehr Enthüllte als Hermines, aber gerade genug das ich nicht wie eine Schlampe. Es lag wie eine Zweite Haut an meinen Oberkörper und floss sanft in einen Rock. Ein mittelgroßes Silbernes Band lief um meine Mitte, und funkelte so, als wäre es aus Diamanten gemacht, und setzte sich an der Seite des Rockes fort, so das ich sicher bei jeden Schritt glitzerte. Ich Trug Heels wo Hermine sagte: "OH Mein!" Mit Silbernen Riemen. Auch sie waren Funkelnd. Meine langen Blonden Haare hatte ich zu einen Pferdeschwanz gebunden und über meine Schulter gelegt, so das jeder meine Diamant-Ohrringe sehen konnte. Glitter schmückte mein Haar, so das es den Anschein hätte, ich würde ein Diadem tragen und mein Make up war sehr einfach. Mit einen letzten Blick auf einander verließen wir das Zimmer Arm in Arm. Wir näherten uns der Eingangshalle und Hermine sagte sie braucht noch eine Minute. Also stieg ich allein die Stufen vor mir hinunter und erlangte viel Aufmerksamkeit. Ich sah Harrys Kiefer auf den Boden Fallen und ich sah mein Bruder übermäßig beschützend als ich mich Blaise näherte.

"Du siehst umwerfend aus." lobte er mich.

"Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, ich danke dir Blaise." sagte ich ein wenig schnippisch. Er war noch ein Bastard. Ich drehte mich zur Treppe und wartete erwartungsvoll auf Hermine. Ich sah Harry wie er Cho anstarrte und beschloss den ein Ende zu setzen.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da." sagte ich schnell und ging so würdevoll wie ich konnte zu Harry.

"Hey Alya, du siehst ….. umwerfend aus." sagte er zögernd. Ich hätte ihn fast auf der Stelle erdrosselt, aber entschied mich dagegen.

"Wo ist Ron?" Fragte ich. Ich hatte dies nicht geplant, aber bemerkte das unserer Rothaariger Freund fehlte.

"Er ist schon in die Halle gegangen, und ich denke du solltest auch hineingehen. Die Champions sollen den Ball mit den ersten Tanz eröffnen." Sagte er mir und sah verzweifelt aus.

"Ah gut, dann werde ich besser hineingehen. Viel Glück mit den Tanzen und mit den aufhören Cho anzustarren." sagte ich fröhlich und er hatte den Nerv zu erröten. Er wurde tatsächlich Rot im Gesicht. Oh, wie ich Cho Chang hasse. Ich ging um mich abzuwenden, aber Hermine kam endlich um die Ecke hinter der sie sich versteckt hatte. Jeder in der Eingangshalle starrte sie in Ehrfurcht an. Ich drehte Harry um in eindringlich klarzumachen das seine Beste Freundin wie ein Engel aussah. Er pfiff leise und ich knallte fast mit den Kopf auf den Boden. Warum konnte er bei ihr Pfeifen, aber nicht bei MIR? Was braucht es den für ein Typ, dieses Mädchen war seit vier Jahren seine Beste Freundin! Oh, Moment mal er bemerkte sie! Aber er bemerkte die falsche! Harry schaffte es bis zum Fuß der Treppe und in die Arme von Viktor Krum. Sie gingen zu einer Linie mit den anderen Champions.

"Nun Harry, ich gehe besser. Viel Spaß oder was auch immer." sagte ich schnell und ging dann los um zu meinen Date zu kommen. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden.

Am 24. Februar war die zweite Aufgabe. Ich werde nicht ins Detail gehen, weil ich mich vielleicht selbst Nass machen würde. Ich und tiefes Wasser waren keine gute Mischung. Ich werde sagen, das ich mich jenseits ärgerte da ich nicht Harrys "Schatz" war. Das wiederum, würde eine Reise auf den Grund des Schwarzen Sees bedeuten. Eigentlich bin ich begeistert das ich nicht Harrys "Schatz" war. Lasst uns nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen wie ich fast gestorben wäre, als Krum mit den Kopf aus den Wasser kam. ( Wie ein Hai )

Am 24. Juni 1995, wurde mein schlimmster Alptraum war. Okay das war nur eine geringe Übertreibung. Es ließ mich erkennen, das Haie und Tiefes Wasser Kätzchen und Wolken waren im Vergleich zu einigen Dingen in der Welt. Ich sah Harry in das Labyrinth gehen und drei Stunden später sah ich ihn aus der Luft erscheinen mit der Leiche von Cedric Diggory. Dann sagte er die drei Wörter die, die Welt auf den Kopf stellen würden.

"Voldemort ist zurückgekehrt."

Am 2 Juli 1995 endete das Schuljahr. Wir verabschiedeten Cedric Diggory und alle anderen. Ich umarmte Harry härter als je zuvor. Wissend, das dieser Sommer für ihn schwieriger war als je zuvor. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ich würde nach Hause gehen und selbst einen ziemlich Harten Sommer haben.


	7. Alya Cassiopeia Malfoy!

**Alya Cassiopeia Malfoy!**

Am 10. August 1995, Lief ich von zu Hause weg. Ich konnte nicht Apparieren, aber ich hatte einen Kamin mit Verbindung zum Floh-Netzwerk in meinen Schlafzimmer. Ich schnappte mir eine Handvoll Flohpulver und warf es in die Feuerstelle, und schrie mein Ziel.

"Der Fuchsbau!" Ich weinte und wirbelte in Ausbruch von grünen Flammen. Ich stürzte aus den Weasley Kamin und direkt in die Arme eines extrem überraschten, Ronald Weasley, ich betete zu Merlin, das er mein Schmerzhaftes zusammen zucken bemerkte.

"Alya, was machst du den hier?" fragte er und bewies mal wieder seine Taktlosigkeit.

"Ich bin nur beiläufig aus euren Kamin gefallen." bemerkte ich sarkastisch und er schaute mich komisch an. Ich richtete mich auf. Er rief seine Mutter und sie erschien mit einen überraschten Ausdruck auf ihren Gesicht.

"Alya liebes, was für eine Schöne Überraschung!" rief sie aus und ich war schockiert, das ihre Wärme echt war. Sie hüllte mich in eine Umarmung, die ich gerne zurück gab.

"Ich weiß das es abrupt ist und es ist wirklich nicht fair zu fragen, aber kann ich hier bleiben? Ich kann nicht noch länger bei meinen Eltern bleiben um mit ihnen sich endlos wiederholende Diskussionen zu führen." sagte ich in einen Rausch. Mrs. Weasley sah mich sofort besorgt an.

"Natürlich kannst du bei uns bleiben, aber wir bleiben im Moment nicht hier. Hier lies." antwortete sie und reichte mir ein Stück Pergament. Dort stand der Standort von Orden des Phönix-Hauptquartiers. Das waren Leute, die mir helfen könnten!

"Wenn sie nicht hier bleiben, warum sind sie dann hier?" fragte ich als ich das Pergament wieder übergab.

"Wir sammelten nur einige Sachen, aber wir sind nun fertig. Wir werden den Kamin benutzen. Er ist nur von hier aus zugänglich, wie du siehst." sagte Mrs. Weasley und führte uns zum Kamin. Ich hielt mich fest, als Ron unseren Standort schrie. Wieder stürzte ich am anderen Ende aus den Kamin.

"Autsch, das tat weg." stöhnte ich, als ich aufstand. Ich sah Mrs. Weasley und Ron aus den Kamin steigen, und wandte mich um, nur um eine Küche voller Leute zu sehen die mich anstarrten. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

"Was ist los? Habt ihr noch nie ein junges Mädchen gesehen?" fragte ich scherzhaft, als ich auf einen der vielen Hocker rund um den Tisch sah. Ich widerstand den drang meine Füße auf den Tisch zu legen.

"Was zum Teufel macht eine Malfoy den hier? Fragte eine Bebrillte Hexe. Ihr Ton war nicht höflich.

"Hey, ich mag es nicht sehr, wenn man mich wegen meinen Nachnamen definiert." Schnappte ich mit einen Funkelnden Blick in ihre Richtung. Ich hörte ein prustendes Anerkennendes Lachen und so drehte ich mich um, und sah Sirius Black an der Spitze des Tisches sitzen. Ich lächelte breit.

"Ich habe dein Verhalten vermisst, Alya" sagte Sirius lachend.

"Ich fragte mich schon, ob ich dich jemals wiedersehen würde. Wie geht es dir seitdem Sirius?" fragte ich leichthin, als ich schließlich doch meine Füße auf den Tisch legte. Mrs. Weasley hastete vorbei und klopfte auf ihnen, so das ich sie auf den Stuhl neben mir legte.

"Mir geht es gut. Ich bin gesund, aber auf der Flucht sein ist hart" antwortete er.

"Na du siehst gut aus. Aber ich denke nicht, das du auf der Flucht bist Mr. Black. Ich glaube du bist in einen Versteck. Da gibt es einen Unterschied." antwortete ich, als ich glücklicherweise ein Glas Kürbis Sagt und eine schale mit Chips von Mrs. Weasley hingestellt bekam. Sie dachte, ich wäre wieder unterernährt. Sirius lachte über meinen Kommentar.

"Ich nehme an, du hast recht."

"Natürlich, habe ich recht. Ich habe immer recht. Ich bedankte mich bei Mrs. Weasley für die Chips ( bereits mit Salz und Ketchup auf ihnen ) dann wandte ich mich zu den Rest am Tisch. Sie starrten mich und Sirius an, als hätten wir erklärt, das wir Anhänger von Voldemort wären. Ich kaute auf meinen Chips, als ich auf Sirius Erklärung wartete, das ich kein Psychopath bin wie der Rest meiner Familie.

"Dies hier ist Alya, die offensichtlich ihren Nachnamen nicht zu schätzen weiß. Sie ist in Gryffindor und eine der Besten Freunde von Harry. Sie ist eine von denen, die mich vor zwei Jahren gerettet hat." sagte Sirius und der gesamte Tisch entspannte sich, obwohl ich es Lustig fand wie es aussah. Ich wusste es war nur deswegen, weil ich eine Malfoy bin die in Gryffindor ist.

"Und ich habe nicht vor eine Todesserin zu werden." wies ich darauf hin, als ich meinen letzten Chip aß. Ich hatte ernsthaften Hunger. Sirius nickte anerkennend. Ich stöhnte und stand auf, um mich zu strecken.

"Nun ich werde gehen und meine Kleidung wechseln, weil sie Dreckig ist. Mrs. Weasley, wo ist mein Zimmer?" Fragte ich, aber als ich keine Antwort bekam, wandte ich mich von der Tür ab und blickte Richtung Tisch. Sie starrten mich mit einen einfachen Schock auf ihren Gesichtern an, darunter auch Sirius. Ich war völlig verwirrt, aber bevor ich fragen konnte, was ich gesagt oder getan hatte, war Mrs. Weasley an meiner Seite.

"Alya Malfoy, zieh dein Top hoch." befahl sie und ich erbleichte. Es war zeit entschieden zu handeln, zuversichtlich, atmete ich tief durch.

"Was ist los Mrs. Weasley? Fragte ich, aber meine Stimme war Piepsig.

"Alya Cassiopeia Malfoy, zieh dein Top, noch in diesen Augenblick hoch!" forderte sie. Ich sah, das Menschen den Raum betraten, aber sich nicht umdrehten, aus Angst das Mrs. Weasley mich angreifen würde.

"Woher, kennen sie meinen Vollständigen Namen?" fragte ich plötzlich. Es war echte Neugierde.

"Ich habe mein Wege, aber hier wird nicht das Thema gewechselt. Tu es jetzt!" befahl sie in einen Finalen Ton. Und ich wusste, das es kein weg gab, da herauszukommen. Ich hob mein Tank-Top, bis kurz unter meinen BH. Es gab keuchende Geräusche voller Schock und Ekel im Zimmer und ich wusste was sie sahen. Sie sahen die Schwarzen, Blauen und violetten Flecken, die über meine Rücken, Vorderseite und den Seiten verstreut waren. Jeder wusste, das dies keine Quidditch Verletzung war, und der Schwache Umriss des Malfoy Kamms auf den Rücken zeigte, das dies kein Zufall war.

"Woher in Merlins Namen hast du die?" sagte Sirius schließlich nach gefühlten tausend Jahren des Schweigens. Ich atmete tief durch und senkte mein Top, während Mrs. Weasley praktisch irgendwo hin sprintete.

"Mein Vater war nicht glücklich mit mir." sagte ich und hoffte, ich würde durchkommen, mit der vagen Antwort. Ich wusste, das ich schließlich erklären müsste, aber ich wollte es nicht.

"Und warum war das so?" fragte Mrs. Weasley freundlich, als sie wiederkam mit einen Tiegel voller Paste. Sie signalisierte mir, mein Top zu heben, und ich tat es. Sie begann sanft die Paste aufzutragen, aber selbst der Hauch einer Berührung ließ mich zusammenzucken. Sie beschloss, es stattdessen magisch zu machen. Ich gab hin.

"Er tat es, weil ich sagte, das er der Abschaum der Erde sei." es gelang mir dies auszusprechen. Ich spürte wie sich die Tränen bildeten. Ich spürte auch das die Anwendung der Paste fertig war, aber ich musste mein Top noch nach oben halten.

"Warum hast du das gesagt?" fragte eine Ältere Hexe. Ihr Ton war freundlich, aber sie schob mich über den Rand. Die Tränen fielen und das Schluchzen begann.

"Ich sagte es, weil ich herausfand, das er ein Todesser ist, und das er dabei war in der Nacht als Cedric starb und Voldemort sich erhob." keuchte ich und das schluchzen schüttelte meinen Schmerzenden Körper. Ich starrte begierig auf meine Knie. "Er sagte, das der Dunkle Lord sich bald erheben wird, und wir ihn folgen werde. Ich wollte nicht, ich konnte nicht. Als habe ich es ihn gesagt, das ich es nicht tun würde und das er der Abschaum der Erde sei, weil er ein Todesser ist. Also schlug er mich. Aber ich war müde, davon das er mich die ganze zeit schlug, so begann ich mich zu Wehren und zurückzuschlagen. Das war offenbar ein Fehler. Er schlug mich Härter als je zuvor und warf mich in mein Zimmer. Als ich es endlich geschafft hatte aufzustehen, packte ich meine Koffer und ging. Ich hasse meine Familie und ich will nicht wie sie sein." als cih fertig war konnte ich mich kaum selbst verstehen, geschweige den erwarten das andere mich verstehen, aber sie taten es.

"Es tut mir leid, das ich dich vorschnell verurteilt habe." sagte die bebrillte Hexe, die gefragt hatte warum ich dort war. Ich nickte anerkennend.

Am 4. September 1995 beschloss ich das Umbridge ein wenig Laufen sollte für ihr Geld. Ich habe auch beschlossen, jeden der es wagt zu sagen das Harry ein Lügner sei, zu verletzen. Ich bekam meine erste Strafarbeit in diesen Jahr.

Am 21. Oktober 1995 wurde die DA gebildet.

Am 25. Dezember 1995 verbrachte ich Weihnachten am Grimmauld-Platz mit den Weasleys, Harry und Sirius. Harry hatte Visionen von den Dingen die Voldemort tat, und sah einen Angriff auf Mr. Weasley durch eine Schlange bevor wir alle umzogen. Es war eine glückliche Gelegenheit mit Lachen und Liede, aber Sirius wurde in den Tagen danach Depressiv, weil er wusste, das wir gehen mussten. Ich tat mein Bestes, um ihn aufzumuntern.

Am 27. April 1996 hatten Fred und George ihren Berühmten Abgang, und hinterließen Umbrigde ein hübsches Geschenk in Form eines Sumpfes. Es war wunderbar zu beobachten. Allerdings nahm Peeves Nüsse und warf sie auf sie, nachdem sie ihn gebeten hat in die Hölle zu gehen. Ich hatte einige zerbrochene Flaschen Tinte auf oder neben mir, und verfluchte ihn. Ich verdiente mir eine weitere Strafarbeit ( Der Fluch kann oder auch nicht einen Erstklässler getroffen haben ).

Am 20. Mai 1996 begannen die Prüfungen, und so begann mein Wahnsinn. Hermines Wahnsinn begann Monate zuvor, als das Schuljahr begann. Ich riss mir die jede Nacht die Haare aus, als ich überarbeitet war, und versuchte Informationen in meinen Kopf zu bekommen. Ich sollte aufhören sarkastisch zu sein. Also setzte ich mich Stundenlang vor dem Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Harry und Ron. ( Hermine war meistens in der Bibliothek ).

Am 19. Juni 1996 Endete das Schuljahr, nach einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod in der Abteilung für Mysterien und der Minister der Magie musste endlich zugeben, das Voldemort zurück war. Sirius starb in dieser Nacht und ich ging Schweren Herzens nach Hause, um herauszufinden, das Voldemort bei mir zuhause war und auch bleiben würde! Unnötig zu sagen das die Folter meines Vaters, sich wie eine Feder anfühlte, als Voldemort mit mir durch war.


	8. i finally gave up on my Family

Am 22. Juli 1996 gab ich meine Familie endgültig auf. Ich packte meine Taschen ( Und ich meine Taschen. Ich hatte eine menge Sachen.) und verließ sie. ( Mit immensem Aufwand. Ich sagte einige unschöne Sachen über Voldemort und zahlte nun den Preis dafür.) Natürlich war es nicht so einfach. Nachdem sie in letzter zeit mein Zimmer überwachten. Als ich dieser Hölle entkommen wollte, kam mein Vater mit einigen Todessern in mein Zimmer, ich kämpfte ungefähr 2 Sekunden, bevor ich ein Schildzauber sprach und mein Gepäck hinterher ziehend in den Kamin kletterte.

"Oh Alya, was haben sie dieses mal getan?" fragte Mrs. Weasley, bevor ich in Ohnmacht fiel.

Am 23. Juli 1996 ging ich nach unten und kam Fröhlich in die Küche … nur um selbstverständlich angeschrien zu werden.

"Alya Cassiopeia Malfoy, du sollst dein Bett nicht verlassen. Sagte Mrs. Weasley Vorwurfsvoll. Ich fühlte mich gut ( ich glaube die Schmerzstillenden Tränke erreichten meinen Kopf.) ich hatte ein großes Lächeln auf meinen Gesicht.

"Mrs. Weasley, ich fühle mich vollkommen in Ordnung. Sie haben eine wunderbare Arbeit getan, bei meinen Verletzungen." machte ich ihr ein Kompliment. Es war echt.

"Ich denke immer noch, das du dich ausruhen solltest." sagte sie zögernd zu mir. Ich seufzte ( und hatte Rippenschmerzen dabei).

"Ich kann mich ehrlich gesagt, nicht mit einen Hungrigen Bauch ausruhen. Mein Vater dachte, es wäre eine Strafe für mich, wenn er mich Hungern ließ und er hatte Recht." sagte ich leichthin. Ich wusste das würde sie erreichen.

"Oh, dann lass mich schnell etwas zubereiten, meine liebe. Ich habe schon etwas Suppe für Harry hier gemacht." sagte sie, und hetzte sofort los, um die notwendigen Gegenstände zu sammeln. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Harry war hier? Ich legte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf meine Umgebung und sah Harry am Tisch sitzend mit einen Amüsierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber.

"Warum, hast du mir verschwiegen das du hier bist?." schalt ich ihn leicht. Mrs Weasley stellte Suppe vor mir, und ich begann sofort zu essen.

"Warum denkt Mrs. Weasley, das du noch Schlaf benötigst?" Revanchierte sich Harry und grinste. Ich aß ein wenig von der Suppe, bevor ich antwortete.

"Mein Vater ist ein Arschlos. Voldemort ist bei mir zuhause, und so wurde ich immer gefoltert. Draco mein goldener Bruder, wurde nie gefoltert. Ich werde nie wieder zurückkehren." erklärte ich als ich mit der Suppe fertig war. Das war die beste Mahlzeit, die ich je hatte.

Am 1. September kehrte ich in die Schule zurück. Draco hatte Harry seine Nase gebrochen, so hatte ich Draco die Nase gebrochen. Ich sprach seitdem nicht mehr mit ihn. Ich hatte ihn geschlagen und ging in die Eingangshalle nach den Abendessen. Slughorn sah es, aber ging einfach vorbei mit einen Anerkennenden Lachen.

Am 2. September begann der Unterricht. Es war der Tag, an den Harry das Buch des Halbblutprinzen fand. Hermine wusste das es nicht gut war ebenso wie ich, aber Harry wollte davon nichts hören. Ich glaubte, er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit. ( ich war in diesen Jahr nicht sehr begeistert von ihn)

Am 14. September 1996 waren die Qudditch Auswahlspiele. Ich dachte Harry, würde nach 5 Minuten einen Mord begehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, fühlte ich mich auch so. Einige Leute die sich vorstellten, waren komplette Idioten. Aber ich flog durch die Luft als ich dran war, und punktete wie ein Champion und kam ins Team. ( zusammen mit Katie und Ginny) ebenso wie Jimmy Peakes und Ritchie Coote ( Treiber ) und Ron ( Natürlich als Torhüter). Ich bemerkte wie Hermine einen Verwirrungszauber auf Mclaggen sprach und verschwendete keine zeit, sie damit zu necken. Ich musste auch zu Slughorns Dinnerparty Sache. ( Er mochte mich ein wenig, nachdem er meine Schlagkünste gesehen hatte, hinzu kam das ich einen Trank fast so gut wie Harry brauen konnte ohne zu betrügen. Es war so langweilig.

Am 12. Oktober 1996 war das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende in diesen Jahr mit viel Dramatik. Harry ( Idiotischerweise ) versuchte einen Zauber aus diesen wahnsinnigen Tränke Buch, am ende hing Ron am Knöchel baumelnd in der Luft. Ich stimmte Hermine herzhaft zu, als sie sagte dies sei Gefährlich. Wir gingen dann nach Hogsmeade. Katie Bell wurde durch eine Kette verflucht, die ich kannte, da Draco mal an ihr Interesse zeigte. An diesen Tag erfuhr ich das Harry ernsthaft daran glaubte das Draco ein Todesser sei und ihn deshalb beschuldigte. So erzählte ich ihn, das Draco das Dunkle Mal erhielt im Sommer und das er von Voldemort eine unbekannte Aufgabe erhielt. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was mich dazu brachte es zu sagen, aber ich tat es und Hermine sowie Ron klaffte der Mund pathetisch auf. Mit Katie Bell in St. Mungo brauchte Harry eine neuen Jäger im Team und fand Demelza Robins. Ich mochte Demelza und sie war eine großartige Jägerin, aber wenn Dean im Team gewesen wäre, hätte es bedeutet das Ginny sich mehr auf ihn konzentriert hätte und Harry würde nicht mehr so auf meine rothaarige Freundin starren. Ich denke, man könnte sagen, ich war Eifersüchtig

Einige Übungen Später erwischten Harry und Ron eher zufällig Ginny und Dean beim knutschen. Als Harry den Vorfall beschrieb, kroch ein zunehmend eifersüchtiger Ausdruck über sein Gescht, und ich stellte mir einen ähnlichen Blick auf meinen Gesicht vor.

Am 9. November, fand das erste Quidditch-Spiel der Saison statt. Mein Bruder vernachlässigte es zu spielen. ( Wegen der Aufgabe von Voldemort ) Ron spielte spektakulär ganz allein. ( Harry konnte vielleicht Hermine und Ron, aber nicht mich überzeugen das er Felix Felicis in Rons Becher tat ) Demelza, Ginny und ich waren gut in unserer Rolle und beim Tore werfen, das Slytherin-Team hatte keine Chance. Dann verpasste Harry den Schnatz knapp, aber schnappte ihn im letzten Moment. ( ich hätte ihn getötet, aber dann wollte ich ihn küssen.) Als wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, sah ich Ron und Lavender knutschen im vollen Gryffindor Turm und ich fühlte mich krank. Ich ging sofort zu Hermine, dann Zeigte Harry auf ihn, Ron schaute zu Hermine und sie sande Gelbe Vögel auf ihn, die mich zum Lachen brachten. Es war ein ziemlich ereignisreicher Tag, obwohl mir Hermine entsetzlich leid tat. Sie war in einer ähnlichen Position wie ich.

Am 23. Dezember 1996 war Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, was dort geschah, aber es ist passiert. Mein Niveau an Scham war gleich wie Hermine ihrer, auf dieser verdammten Party. War ich tat, war vollkommen legal ( glaube ich. zu mindestens war es in der Muggelwelt so.) ich war gut in recht. Ich war auch ein wenig betrunken und entsetzlich eifersüchtig. Also war ich auf der Party und mischte mich unter die Leute, tanzte mit paar Jungs und so. ich sah Harry und wie er wieder zu Ginny starrte. Daraufhin nahm ich mein erstes Getränk und führte sich so lange fort bis ich genug hatte, und nicht mehr richtig laufen konnte. Ich stolperte aus den Badezimmer und direkt in die arme von Blaise Zabini. Um eine lange Geschichte kurz zu machen, landeten wir in einen Klassenzimmer, nicht weit von Slughorns Büro entfernt aber ich verlor nicht meine Jungfräulichkeit. Wir hatten zwar Sex ( und Merlin war es gut ) aber es war definitiv nicht mein erstes Mal, und Blaise war aus irgendeinen Grund enttäuscht. Das war demütigend genug, aber auf unserer zweiten Runde war ich kurz vorm Höhepunkt, als Harry hereinkam. Ich schrie aber hatte keine zeit, etwas anderes zu tun, weil er den Raum schneller verließ als ich "Shite" sagen konnte.

Am 24. Dezember 1996 nahm ich den Zug zum Bahnhof Kings Kross mit Harry und Ron. Hermine war anderswo, das war auf die Tatsache zurückzuführen, das sie noch immer nicht mit Ron sprach. Ich saß zusammengekauert in der Ecke, und vermied es Harry in die Augen zu schauen bis es ihn zu viel wurde.

"Alya, es tut mir leid wegen letzter Nacht." platzte es aus ihn heraus. Und ich drehte mich um ihn Schockiert anzuschauen.

"Du musst nichts bedauern. Aber wenn es dir hilft, es sei dir vergeben. Versicherte ich ihm. Er lächelte ein wenig und ich lächelte zurück. Es war noch immer umständlich aber wir kamen damit klar.

Das Restliche Weihnachten verlief ereignislos.

Am 17. März feierte ich meinen siebzehnten Geburtstag. Ich bekam jede Menge Geschenke und es war eine tolle Zeit. Doch zuvor wurde Ron. Am 1. März 1997 siebzehn. Er bekam die Geschenke, die Aufmerksamkeit und den Spaß. Er bekam nicht mehr ganz so aktuellen Liebestrank und vergifteten Met. Sobald Slughorn sagte, das dies ein Geschenk wäre, musste ich nicht herausfinden wer der Empfänger war. Ich ging geladen aus den Krankenflügel und ignorierte die überraschenden Schreie hinter mir, und stürmte durch das Schloss. Ich wusste das Draco damit etwas zu tun hatte, ohne zu wissen wie er es machte. Ich wusste das es mit der Tatsache das ich seine Zwillingsschwester war zu tun hatte, das ich wusste wo er war. Also schob ich mich durch die Menschenmassen, und suchte zufällig die Massen ab, bis ich ihn gefunden hatte. Als ich in fand, war mir egal wer da war, und ich sprang auf ihn und drückte ihn zu Boden. Ich schlug und trat auf jeden Zentimeter von ihn ein den ich erreichen konnte, während ich ihn anschrie.

"Du Schwein, du hättest in töten können, das werde ich dir nie verzeihen." Schrie ich ihn an, aber ich wurde von jemanden weggezogen.

"Alya, chill out" sagte einen Stimme an meinen Ohr. Ich wandte mich aber weiter aus den Griff dieser Person. Dann erkannte ich, das Blaise derjenige war der mich festhielt und entspannte mich so das ich plötzlich mit einen dumpfen Schlaf zu Boden fiel. Ich rappelte mich von Boden auf. Ich wirbelte herum, um Blaise mit einen Mörderischen Blick in meinen Gesicht anzusehen.

"Warum hast du mich von ihn weggezogen? Schrie ich ihn an und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe keine Lust das du meinen Besten Freund tötest" sagte er beiläufig und ich lachte. Ich fluchte über ihn auf fließend Rumänisch und nicht einmal Draco wusste, was ich sagen wollte, aber jeder wusste das es Schimpfwörter waren. Mit einen letzten Blick auf die beiden, stürmte ich zurück in den Krankenflügel.

"Alya, wo warst du?" Fragte Harry, als ich an den Professoren vorbei stampfte. Ich konnte den Mörderischen Blick auf meinen Gesicht fühlen.

"Ich habe mich nur um einige Pflichten gekümmert." sagte ich sanft. Hermine starrte auf meine Hand.

"Hast du deine Fäuste benutzt?" fragte sie und hob meine Hand.

"Jesus, Alya wie hart hast du diese Person geschlagen?" Fragte Harry als er meine blutigen Knöchel sah.

"Ich traf ihn hart genug." antwortete ich kurz.

"Wer war es?" stieß Hermine hervor und ich seufzte.

"Es war Draco." Antwortete ich widerwillig und da schritten die Professoren ein.

"Miss Malfoy warum haben sie ihren Bruder geschlagen?" Bat mit Professor McGonagall schnippisch.

"Ich tat es, weil er dies verursacht hat, was Ron angetan wurde. Ich weiß das er es war." knurrte ich und sie sah schockiert aus. Ich hab Dumbledore ein bedeutsamen blick und er wusste was ich meinte. Ich wusste das Dumbledore über die Aufgabe Bescheid wusste, weil ich es ihn sagte. McGonagall und ( Unglücklicherweise ) auch Snape wussten über diese Aufgabe Bescheid. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, betrat Blaise den Krankenflügel und zog Draco hinter sich her. Fast hätte ich ihn wieder eine reingehauen aber ein Blick von Hermine hielt mich in meinen Sitz. Der Schaden war schlimmer als gedacht, aber ich kümmerte mich einen Dreck darum. Er hatte es verdient. Madam Pomfrey eilte aus ihren Büro und eilte zu ihn.

"Was ist mit ihnen Mr. Malfoy? Fragte sie als sie ihren Zauberstab über seine Verletzungen laufen lies, und ihn irgendeine Form von Trank zu trinken gab.

"Ich fiel die Treppe hinunter" antwortete er während er mich anschaute. Ich starrte zurück, aber mein Blick wurde weicher, als ich die Verzweiflung in seine Augen sah und erkannte das er es mir nichts sagen würde.

"Sie müssen uns nicht anlügen Mr. Malfoy. Ihre Schwester hat uns bereits gesagt was sie ihnen angetan hat." sagte McGonagall und Draco sah mich in einen Schockzustand an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und hielt meine blutige Faust.

"Und sie wird dafür schwer bestraft werden." sagte Snape und ich verzog das Gesicht. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkel wie Harry aufstand, und drehte mich um das er sich wieder hinsetzen würde.

"Eigentlich Professor Snape, wird Miss Malfoy nicht bestraft werden." sagte Dumbledore fröhlich, und ich starrte ihn unter Schock an. Warum geschah das?

"Und warum ist das so?" Sagte Snape während sich seine Lippen Kräuselten.

"Ich habe meine Gründe, Severus" antwortete Dumbledore einfach. Mit diesen Worten ging er ( und zwinkerte mir zu ) und wir alle starrten ihn nach unter schock.

"Nun Alya, es ist wie eine Gefängnis-Frei Karte von Dumbledore wie es aussieht." sagte Harry in einer Fröhlichen Stimme. Ich verdrehte einfach nur die Augen, während Madam Pomfrey meinen Bruder behandelte. Er war viel zu blass ( na ja grau ) und er sah auch viel zu dünn aus. Was auch immer diese Aufgabe war, machte ihn zu Schaffen. Ich machte mir Sorgen um ihn.

Das war die Nacht als die Beziehung zwischen Lavender und Ron sich auflöste.


	9. This was Goodbye

**This was Goodbye**

Bevor Ron aus den Krankenflügel entlassen wurde, war Harry wieder einmal im Krankenflügel. McLaggen ihn mit einen Schlagholz der Treiber einen Klatscher entgegen geschleudert, so das er vom Besen fiel, und wir das Spiel verloren, wegen diesen blöden Hurensohn! Ihr könnt sagen das ich McLaggen nicht leiden kann, ich werde dazu nichts sagen. Es war erschreckend Harrys Fall aus der Luft zu beobachten ( wieder einmal )aber zumindest hatte er nur einen gebrochenen Schädel und eine Angedrückte Wirbelsäule im Gegensatz zu einigen unglücklichen Menschen.

Am 21. April 1997 hatte ich meinen Apparationstest, und bestand ihn natürlich mit Bravour. Hermine bestand ebenfalls aber Ron scheiterte. ( Wegen einer Halben Augenbraue ) Das war in der gleichen Nacht, wie Harry die Erinnerung von Slughorn bekam, und wir etwas über Horkruxe lernten und das Voldemort sechs davon hergestellt hat. Wir lernten was Dumbledore für Vermutungen hatte, was die Horkruxe waren. ( und ich war bereit eine menge Gold darauf zu verwetten, das er recht hatte. ) und wie er Jagd darauf machte um sie zu vernichten. Er hatte einen zerstört und Harry hatte einen zerstört. ( erinnert ihr euch daran, was ich euch sagte? )

Am 22. April 1997 Erfuhr Harry das die Beziehung von Ginny und Dean zerbrach. Ich konnte praktisch die Fantasie-Blase über seinen Kopf sehen, wo er sich die Dinge vorstellte und Bilder, über die ich nicht nachdenken wollte. Dann kehrte Katie Bell ( mit einer extrem Glücklichen Quidditch Mannschaft ) zurück. Unser Training lief spektakulär gut und das Team war mehr als vorbereitet um Ravenclaw abzuschlachten. Dann tat Harry das Dümmste, was er zu diesen Zeitpunkt in seinen Leben getan hat.

Am 6. Mai 1997 hatte Harry fast meinen Bruder getötet. Ich saß über einen Verwandlungsaufsatz, während Hermine mit einen Professor sprach und Rons Nerven im Badezimmer heruntergespült wurden. Harry dieser neugierige Kerl, hatte meinen Bruder auf der Rumtreiber-Karte beobachtet wie er auf den Mädchenklo mit der Maulenden Myrthe sprach. An diesen Punkt ging ich durch die Gänge, als ich ein Duell hörte. Ich hörte Harrys Stimme und dann Draco seine Stimme, ich erstarrte. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte da ich mich nicht zerteilen konnte, um sie auseinander zu bringen und einen Lehrer zu holen. Dann hörte ich Harry "Sectumsempra" rufen und Draco schreien.

"MORD! MORD IM BAD! MORD!" Hörte ich die Maulende Myrthe schreien. Meine Füße waren wie versteinert und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Es war nicht möglich. Ich zwang mich selbst mich zu bewegen und kam gleichzeitig mit Professor Snape an. Wir beide schauten einander an, aber ich lief hinein und sah Draco auf den Boden liegen in einer Wasserlache vermischt mit seinen Blut. Ich schrie und rannte zu ihn und versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen. Es hatte nicht funktioniert.

"Draco, kannst du mich Hören? Stirb nicht. Denk nicht einmal daran, nicht zu überleben. Ich weiß ich bin nicht die beste Schwester der Welt, und du bist nicht der beste Bruder aber ich liebe dich noch immer. Bitte geh nicht." Schrie ich ihn an, und kümmerte mich nicht darum, das ich mit Blut bedeckt war. Snape trat dann plötzlich neben mir.

"Miss Malfoy, sie müssen aus den Weg gehen." sagte er und ich trennte mich langsam von Draco. Ich stand direkt neben ihm aber störte den Professor nicht. Ich hörte ihn Beschwörung murmeln, konnte aber nicht sehen was passierte als Ergebnis, weil ich zu Harry sah in diesen Moment. Er starrte mich an und er sah so aus, als würde er sich dafür Schämen. Es dauerte nicht lange, und der Anblick in seinen Gesicht, reichte um mich über den Rand zu bringen. Ich warf mich auf meinen sogenannten Besten Freund und hämmerte in ähnlicher Weise auf ihn ein, wie Draco zwei Monate zuvor. Ich Schlug und trat auf ihn ein und kratzte ihn sogar und ich denke das ich ihn einmal gebissen habe. Ich war wütend. Beleidigungen auf Rumänisch, Spanisch, Französisch, Bulgarisch und Russisch sprudelten aus meinen Mund und trafen ihn. Eigentlich schrie ich ihn an. Schließlich wurde ich von Snape weggezogen. Ich kämpfte gegen ihn, aber er sagte dann das Draco in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurde, so rannte ich los um zu sehen, ob es ihn wieder besser geht. Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall waren da, als ich eintrat. Ich sah Draco in einen Bett am Ende des Flügels, dem gerade viele Tränke verabreicht wurden und sprintete los. Ich stoppte an der Seite seines Bettes und hielt seine Hand.

"Wird er wieder gesund werden?" fragte ich Madam Pomfrey in einer verängstigten Stimme. Sie sah mich mitleidig an.

"Er wird eine weile hierbleiben, und eine menge Tränke benötigen, aber dank Professor Snape wird er überleben." antwortete sie und ich atmete erleichtert auf.

"Miss Malfoy können sie und sagen, was passiert ist?" Fragte Dumbledore freundlich. Ich zögerte. Was war geschehen?

"Nun, ich weiß das Harry allein zum Essen ging, weil Hermine mit Professor Vektor sprach, und ich einige grammatikalische Fehler in meinen Aufsatz ausbesserte, und Ron erbrach sich, weil er wegen den kommenden Quidditch-Spiel nervös war. Ich weiß nicht was er in einen Mädchenklo machte oder besser gesagt sie da gemacht haben. Ich weiß nur das ich den Korridor entlang ging, in den sich das Bad befand, als ich das Duell hörte. Ich wusste das es Harry und Draco waren, weil ich sie hören konnte, und ich wusste nicht ob ich mich da einmischen oder einen Professor holen sollte. Bevor ich die zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken, hörte ich Harry wie er "Sectumsempra" rief und Draco schrie. Ich rannte ins Bad, als die Maulende Myrthe begann zu schreien, und kam gleichzeitig mit Professor Snape dort an. Ich bin sicher er kann ihnen den Rest erklären." erklärte ich, und blickte den Alten Mann besorgt an. Würde er mir die Schuld dafür geben? Ich könnte daran schuld sein, schließlich bin ich stehen geblieben.

"Sehr gut, Miss Malfoy sie können gehen. Soweit ich es verstanden habe, hat Harry jeden Samstag Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape bis zum Ende des Schuljahres, aber es wird eine schwache Strafe sein, nach dir." sagte er mit einen Augenzwinkern. Ich verdrehte die Augen nach innen. Professor Snape hatte ihn gesagt das ich wütend auf Harry wurde und auf ihn einschlug und ich wurde nicht bestraft. Dies schien irgendein Muster zu sein.

"Dank Sir" sagte ich. Ich drückte Dracos Hand nochmals und verließ den Krankenflügel. Ich wollte nicht mit Harry sprechen oder ihn auch nur ansehen, als ich im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam ging ich direkt hoch in den Schlafsaal.

Es dauerte bis zu den Morgen des Quidditch-Finales. ( 1997 ) für Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny in ihren gemeinsamen Anstrengungen, das ich wieder mit Harry sprach. Ich hatte am Tag zuvor angefangen. Ich war noch ein wenig Kalt zu ihnen, aber zumindest sprachen wir wieder miteinander. Er wünschte Ron, Ginny und mir viel Glück und dann ging er zum Nachsitzen, während wir zum Spielfeld gingen. Wir spielten, und haben ( bei weitem ) gewonnen und die Atmosphäre war wunderbar. Wir gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Party war in vollen Gange. Ich war in Jubel und wurde auf den Schultern der Menschen gehoben ( Ich schoss das letzte Tor, als Ginny den Schnatz fing ) und feierte. Allerdings fehlte einer, Harry. Ich sprach vielleicht nicht mehr viel mit ihn, aber meine Gefühle für ihn hatten sich nicht geändert. Ich drehte mich zum Portrait um und flog direkt in seine Arme, als er eintrat.

"Wir haben gewonnen! 450 zu 140 Harry! Wir gewannen das Spiel!" Schrie ich und er lachte. Nur in diesem einen Augenblick, wurde unsere Freundschaft wieder geflickt. Ja er hatte fast meinen Bruder getötet, aber ich brauchte Harry um mich herum und das war es nun. Ich ließ ihn zu den anderen Menschen gehen, und ich stand in der Mitte mit einen Drink, als ich sah wie sich Harry nach vorn beugte und Ginny küsste. Fast hätte ich die Flasche verschluckt. Stattdessen zerbrach sie in meiner Hand, aber ich starrte noch geschockt auf die zwei küssenden Menschen. Hermine strahlte weiter, völlig blind gegenüber der Tatsache das mein Herz gerade in der Mitte zerrissen wurde. Ich fühlte Tränen die in meinen Augen brannten. Nie hatte ich so gefühlt, auch nicht als Cho in der nähe war. Als die Flasche zerbrach, zuckte Rons Kopf und ich wusste was das bedeutete: Harry war frei, Ginny wieder zu küssen. Sie verließen das Portraitloch aber ich sah Harry noch über die Schulter schauen. Seine Augen blickten in meine, aber ich schaute weg, in der Hoffnung, er würde meinen Blick nicht sehen, der Blick eines Mädchens das vollkommen am Boden zerstört war.

Am 1997 fing ich an wieder richtig mit Harry zu sprechen und mit ihn zeit zu verbringen auch wenn er in Begleitung von Ginny war. Ich entschied mich dafür, wenn ich nicht mit ihn zusammen sein konnte, wenigstens nicht die Freundschaft mit ihn dafür zu Opfern. Einige Dinge, störten mich aber an der Beziehung. Als unnatürlich aufmerksame Person, sah ich durch die Glückseligkeit, die alle anderen sahen. Ja, da waren Harry und Ginny glücklich zusammen, aber da war etwas mit Harry. Er mag wie die Glücklichste Person in Hogwarts ausgesehen haben, aber ich sah das er es nicht war. Er war seltsam um Ginny, aber niemand, auch nicht meine Rothaarige Freundin selbst bemerkte es. Es verwirrte mich ungemein.

Am 18. Juni 1997 kamen Todesser in die Schule, mit freundlicher Unterstützung meines Zwillingsbruders. Ich bin stolz, Wirklich. Oh, Moment mal, ich rutsche in Sarkasmus ab. Harry und Dumbledore waren nicht auf dem Gelände ( ich weiß nicht was ich in meinen früheren Leben getan habe, aber mein Karma mochte mich nicht ) und so lag es an der Schule gegen sie zu Kämpfen. Ich Kämpfte, Todesser nach Todesser, wobei es nicht viele waren und ich sie nie tötete. Luna und Neville halfen Hermine, Ginny und mir, wir alarmierten den Rest der Schule. Bill Weasley verlor gegen Greyback und Flitwick wurde von Snape angegriffen. Und irgendwie gelang es mir, wieder verletzt zu werden! Ich traf Draco und griff ihn an und er wehrte sich nicht einmal richtig. Er rannte durch das Schloss und ich folgte ihn, aber als die Treppe zum Astronomie Turm mit einigen Todessern hinauf ging, kam ich nicht sehr weit. Ich kümmerte mich nicht um die Barriere, und rannte auf sie zu. Leider warf sie mich mit soviel Kraft nach hinten, wie ich auf sie Traf. Ich flog durch die Luft und kollidierte mit einer Mauer, und war direkt Bewusstlos. Ich wachte im Krankenflügel mit einer Gehirnerschütterung auf.

Am 1997 fand Dumbledores Beerdigung statt. Ich weinte und weinte. Ich hörte wie Fawkes sang und dann eine Ohrenbetäubende Stille hinter sich ließ. Ich beobachtete wie Harry mit Scrimgeour sprach und die Beziehung mit Ginny beendete. Es konnte mich nicht einmal aufheitern, als die Beziehung zerbrach. Ich war innerlich durcheinander. Harry erzählte uns, das er für das siebte Jahr nicht wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wird, und er erzählte uns das er nicht möchte das wir in begleiten. Er nahm es schneller zurück als ich ihn treffen konnte ( Nicht schwer, aber ich traf ihn ). Wir waren uns einig, ihn zu begleiten. Hermine und Ron gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry und ich warfen ein letzten Blick auf das Schloss ( und in meinen Fall, Heiligtum ) in den wir lebten seitdem wir 11 Jahre alt waren. Dies war ein Abschied.


	10. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

Wir hatten kein 7. Schuljahr. Wir gingen die Horkruxe jagen und ich hatte angst. Allerdings sagte ich dies nicht Harry. Doch bevor die Horkrux Jagd beginnen konnte, kam die Hochzeit.

"Du siehst großartig aus, Alya" flüsterte Harry, als er auf meine Seite kam. Dier Empfang war in vollen Gange und ich hatte wieder eine Menge Feuerwhiskey getrunken. Ich trug ein enges rotes Kleid, das bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel ging. Es war sehr einfach und trägerlos, der Stoff was aus Seide und enthüllte meine langen gebräunten Beine in ihren funkelnden goldenen Stilettos.

"Danke Harry" murmelte ich und versuchte, die Wärme aus meinen Wangen zu halten. Seine Gegenwart machte mich schwindelig. ich glaube nicht das der Feuerwhiskey dazu eine menge beigetragen hat, obwohl ).

"Für Merlins willen, bitte ich sie um einen Tanz!" Fragte Fred als er nach einen weiteren Drink und tanzte dann mit Angelina.

"Willst du Tanzen?" fragte er, und hielt mir seine Hand hin. Ich starrte sie unter schock an.

"Du weißt nicht wie man Tanzt" wies ich ihn darauf hin, und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Du weißt wie man Tanzt" entgegnete er. Ich lächelte und er leitete uns auf die Tanzfläche, als ein langsames Lied erklang. Er fuhr uns bewusst in einen langsamen Kreis, die Hände um meine Teile und meinen Hals. Wir waren so nah ran und es machte mich verrückt. In der Hoffnung mein Gesicht zu vergeben, legte ich meine Kopf gegen seine Brust. Sein Herz schlug sehr schnell in mein Ohr, und auch mein Herz schlug sehr schnell.

"Harry, ich-," Ein Strahl aus weißen Licht landete in der Mitte der Tanzfläche und unterbrach mein Geständnis und wir drehten uns um es zu betrachten. Es war die Stimme von Kingley die aus den Luchs Patronus erklang.

"Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Der Minister der Zauberei ist tot. Sie kommen. Sie kommen." warnte er und der Patronus verblasste. Chaos brach aus und ich verlor Harry.

"Alya!" hörte ich Hermines Schrei und ich wandte mich in die Richtung ihrer Stimme. Sie packte meinen Arm und wir apparierten. Aufgrund der Panik in der Hermine verfallen war, landeten wir auf der Mitte einer Straße. Ich fiel über meine Heels und Harry schaffte es kaum, mich aus den weg eines Doppeldecker Bus zu ziehen. Und so begann unser Leben auf der Flucht.

Wir mussten den Grimmauldplatz und einen unzufriedenen Kreacher verlassen und in Bewegung bleiben. Es vergingen Wochen und wir brachen in das Ministerium mithilfe von Vielsafttrank ein und klauten einen Horkrux.

"Hey Alya, du siehst so beunruhigt aus." erklärte Harry als er sich neben mich an den Tisch im Zelt setze. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich denke nur" versicherte ich ihm, aber er ließ sich nicht so einfach täuschen. Es half nicht das mein Herz raste so das meine Stimme piepsig war. Das verursachte seine Anwesenheit bei mir.

"Alya du weißt, du kannst mir alles erzählen." betonte er, und schlang einen Arm um meine Schultern. Konnte ich ihn alles sagen? Nein, das konnte ich nicht. Ich kannte ich bis dahin schon seit sieben Jahren und er wusste immer noch nicht das ich Hals über Kopf in in verliebt war. Er drückte mich.

"Ich dachte gerade, über all die Jahre in der Schule nach. Ich war eine Malfoy in Gryffindor, aber jeder akzeptierte mich, und dann gerieten unsere Ärsche in allen möglichen Gefahren. Jetzt sieh uns an. Sieben Jahre später, und hier sind wir, ein einem Zelt in der Mitte von Nirgendwo auf der Suche nach Teilen von Voldemorts Seele." erklärte ich und ich wusste das er lächelte. Er drückte mich fester.

"Ich bereue nicht einen einzigen Moment." sagte er und ich strahlte. Er habe es nicht bereut.

"So verrückt wie es klingt, ich auch nicht" stimmte ich zu und wir lächelten beide zusammen in dieser Zeit. Es war so komisch, wie wir in der Regel, immer mit einander vereinbarten.

"Alya, was stört dich wirklich?" fragte er. Er wusste das ich etwas vor ihn verbarg.

"Es ist nichts Harry. Wirklich, es spielt keine Rolle" versicherte ich ihm. Er wusste das ich ihn anlog. Er wusste, das es mit ihn zu tun hatte. Ich habe diese seltsame Sache, wo ich Dinge sehe und verstehe, die andere Leute nicht sehen, so das ich wusste, das er dachte, es wäre Schlimm. Ich fühlte mich auf eine Art schuldig, aber wie funktioniert so etwas in einen Gespräch? Ich konnte nicht sagen "oh yeah, ich bin seit den letzten sieben Jahren in dich verliebt. Das ist was mich stört." Auch ich war nicht so zuversichtlich. Wie auch immer, auch wenn ich nicht außergewöhnlich bin in Menschen lesen, war da noch die Tatsache das er seinen Arm von meine Schultern zog um etwas Tee zu machen. Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber Ron und Hermine kamen zu uns hinüber im Zelt und hielten die Hände während sie kicherten. Sie waren nun zusammen nach einen Dummen Kampf ich hatte ihnen fast den Kopf abgeschnitten. Ich schwöre, sie taten es nur, um es mir ins Gesicht zu reiben.

"Oh, warum ist hier so eine dicke Spannung in der Luft?" Fragte Ron unverblümt und ich seufzte.

"Es spielt keine Rolle. Ich werde euch später noch sehen." sagte ich kläglich und verließ das Zelt. Ich beschloss einen Spaziergang zu machen um meinen Kopf frei zu machen. Ich schnappte mir meinen Mantel und Schal und Ohrenschützer und verließ das Zelt, zu Fuß durch den Wald, ohne zu wissen wohin ich ging. Die Luft war kalt und Biss, aber ich hatte nichts dagegen. Es half mir zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Allerdings hatte ich nicht bemerkt, das ich Hermines Schutzbarrieren hinter mir gelassen habe, bis ich hörte wie Zweige zerbrachen hinter mir. Ich fuhr herum und betete einer meiner drei Gefährten zu sehne. Ich sah stattdessen packte fest meinen Zauberstab in der Tasche, und zählte wie viele es waren. Es waren Acht. Ich konnte nicht allein gegen Acht kämpfen.

"Was haben wir den hier? Stellte einer von ihnen die Rhetorische Frage, der Führer nahm ich an. "Wie heißt du meine Schöne?" ich fühlte wie einer von ihnen sich von hinten näherte, und wirbelte herum und ließ meine Faust auf sein Kinn krachen. Er fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Der Anführer sah mich jetzt vorsichtig an.

"Sie kommt mir bekannt vor" sagte einer der hässlichen Dummköpfe gedehnt.

"Ja, sie sieht aus wie eine Malfoy." sagte ein anderer. Wenn sie herausfanden wer ich war, war ich in der Scheiße. Verdammt meine blonden Haare! Es war ein untrügliches Zeichen.

"Nehmt ihren Zauberstab" befahl der Anführer. Ich zog ihn heraus und richtete ihn auf den Greifer, der kurz vor mir war.

"Ich würde das nicht versuchen, wenn ich du wäre." knurrte ich, aber er hörte nicht. Er dachte, er könnte mich überrumpeln in den er sich auf mich stürzt, aber ich betäubte ihn schnell und bereitete mich auf einen Angriff vor. Die restlichen sechs kamen alle auf einmal auf mich zu. Es gelang mir drei zu betäuben, aber die anderen drei fanden ein wenig, meinen Zauberstab zu stehlen, aber vorher sprachen sie noch den Cruciatusfluch auf mich. Sie fesselten mich mit Magischen Seilen.

"Sag mir deinen Namen." verlangte der Anführer, und ich spuckte Blut aus. Einer von ihnen hatte einen mittleren linken Haken.

"Alya Malfoy." gab ich schließlich zu. Er blickte positiv fröhlich. Er wickelte eine Hand in meinem Haar und flüsterte irgendwas zu den beiden anderen. Ich wusste nich was es war, aber ich wusste, das ich es nicht mochte. Wir apparierten und als ich meine Augen öffnete, starrte ich auf eine große furchterregende Villa.

"Home sweet Home." murmelte ich vor mich hin.


	11. You are an Idiot!

**You are an Idiot!**

Ich wurde an meinen Haaren durch das Haus gezerrt. Wir landeten im Wohnzimmer und warteten auf die Ankunft meiner Familie. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Ich hörte sie eintreten, aber zwei Greifer versperrten mir die Sicht, so das sie mich nicht sehen konnten und ich sie nicht.

"Wie kommt ihr dazu uns zu stören?" Hörte ich meinen Vater zischen, aber ich bemerkte, das es gebrochen klang. Er war ein einziges Durcheinander. Nun er hatte es verdient.

"Wir haben etwas gefunden, das ihnen vielleicht gefallen könnte" antworte der Anführer. Meine Tante Bellatrix, ließ ein wahnsinniges erklingen.

"Was könntet ihr haben, was von Interesse für uns sein könnte?" lachte sie fröhlich. Der Anführer bewegte sich hinter den beiden anderen Greifern und zog mich an den Haaren um die beiden herum. Ich kämpfte und zischte und fluchte herum, aber er wollte mich nicht gehen lassen. Es gab ein kollektives Keuchen, als sie merkten, wer ich war. Es gab ein weiteres Keuchen, von mir. Meine Knochen taten weh, und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, das ich irgendwo blutete.

"Alya, bist du das?" Schnappte meine Mutter nach Luft. Ich knurrte nur. Ich blickte auf, als mein Vater sie davon abhielt, auf mich zuzukommen. Draco sah wie versteinert aus.

"Nimmt diese verdammten Seile von mir." Forderte ich und bekam einen Schlag auf der Seite meines Kopfes dafür. Ich stürzte auf den Boden.

"Lasst sie frei!" Befahl meine Mutter.

"Ich kann das nicht tun, Ma´am. Sie kann gegen ein Kopfgeld ausgetauscht werden." sagte der Chef ohne Respekt.

"Ich bin keine Ware." Wandte ich ein, und erhielt eine Ohrfeige. Es krachte irgendetwas im Flur. Bellatrix ging, um nachzusehen. Ich nahm meine Chance. Ich schwang mein Fuß und traf das Knie von den Anführer, so das er zu Boden fiel und sich das Knie hielt vor Schmerzen. Ich schnappte seinen Zauberstab aus seinen losen Griff mit meinen Füßen und sprach den Zauber, um die Seile zu zerschneiden.

"Avada Kedavra!" Rief einer der Greifer. Ich schaffte es kaum mich zu ducken, aber bevor ich Kämpfen konnte, fiel er betäubt zu Boden. Ich fuhr herum, in der Erwartung das einer meiner Familienmitglieder es getan hat. Ich war überrascht, Harry, Ron und Hermine dort stehen zu sehen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben die auf den Greifer gerichtet waren. Ich schrie auf und stürzte mich auf sie, und umarmte sie Heftig. Harry umarmte mich besonders, wie ich bemerkte.

"Du bist ein Idiot!" Schalt mich Harry. Ich wurde rot vor Scham.

"Ich wollte das nicht!" Rief ich aus Protest.

"Wo ist dein Zauberstab?" Fragte Ron und ich deutete auf den Anführer auf dem Boden, der immer noch sein Knie umklammerte. Ron Marschierte auf ihn zu und stahl mein Zauberstab von ihn und gab ihn mir zurück. Ich nahm ich dankbar und wandte mich dann an meine Familie. Sie befanden sich unter völligen Schock. Wir Entschieden uns nicht länger zu bleiben, und ergriffen die Hände um zu Apparieren. Das geschah, bevor Tante Bella zurückkehrte.

"Ihr werdet nicht entkommen! Avada Kedavra!" Schrie sie, und wir sprangen aus den Weg. Sie schoss Fluch um Fluch auf uns. Ich konnte nicht sehen wo Hermine und Ron waren, aber Harry und ich kauerten hinter einer Mauer.

"Alya, hau hier ab." bat er.

"Du brauchst mich Harry" sagte ich, während ich unerbittlich den Kopf schüttelte. Er packte meine Schultern.

"Ich kann dich nicht verlieren!"

"Wirst du mir das auch während der letzten Schlacht sagen?"

"Wenn du hier nicht abhaust, wird das deine letzte Schlacht sein!"

"Ich kann dich nicht verlassen, Harry! Ich kann das nicht!" Ich war in Tränen aufgelöst. Seine Hände erreichten mein Gesicht und wischten mir die Tränen mit Bedacht weg.

"Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber es muss sein. Ich kann nicht ertragen, zu sehen wie du verletzt wirst."

"Raus aus dem Versteck! Ich werde sie töten!" Forderte Bellatrix. Harry schaute mich an und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich würde ihn nicht verlassen. Ich marschierte hinaus und sah meine liebe Tante wie sie Hermine ein Messer an die kehle hielt. Oh Scheiße.

"Lass sie los." Fauchte Ron und sie lachte manisch. Ich fühlte wie Harry sich neben mir hinstellte und seine Hand in meine Rutschte. Warum er das tat, ist mit schleierhaft. Bellatrix entging das ebenso wenig.

"Wie kannst du deine Familie verraten, Alya? Wie kannst du es wagen!" Schrie sie, und ich atmete tief durch.

"Du hältst meiner Familie ein Messer an die Kehle. Lass sie gehen." sagte ich zuversichtlich. Es gab ein kollektives Keuchen. Bella schien unter Schock zu stehen.

"Was hast du gesagt?" Verlangte sie, und ich räusperte mich.

"Lass sie gehen" sagte ich Langsam. Es erschien Blut auf Hermines Hals.

"Du erwartest von mir, dieses dreckige Schlammblut gehen zu lassen, damit sie flüchten kann?" Hauchte sie mit großen Augen. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und machte einen Schritt vorwärts.

"Wenn du sie gehen lässt, werde ich hier bleiben." sagte ich und ich schwöre, das ihr Kiefer fast bis zum Boden fiel. Ich bemerkte das meine Eltern und mein Bruder mit Erstaunen anstarrten.

"Woher weiß ich, das du bleibst?" knurrte Bella und ich verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich bin eine Frau mit Wort. Wenn du sie gehen lässt, werde ich gerne hier bleiben." Schwor ich und niemand zweifelte an mir.

"Alya, sei nicht so dumm." wimmerte Hermine, aber ich ignorierte sie.

"Draco, halt deine Schwester fest." befahl Bellatrix. Er näherte sich mir vorsichtig, aber ich ging rechts an ihm vorbei und stellte mich zu meinen Eltern. Hermine wurde vor die Füße von Harry geworfen, aber dann drückte Bella auf ihr Dunkles Mal und Harry brach auf den Boden zusammen. Ich wusste das er in Voldemorts Kopf war.

"Harry Kämpfe! Bitte Kämpfe!" Schrie ich und versuchte zu ihn zu kommen, aber Draco hielt mich zurück. Voldemort war auf den Weg, und wir waren dann alle Tot. Ich schwang meinen Fuß nach hinten, direkt in die Leistengegend von Draco. Er grunzte und ließ mich los, während er sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Ich warf mich auf Bellatrix um sie abzulenken, sie murmelte aber irgendein Wort und ich flog geschickt nach Hinten. Ich schlug Heftig gegen den Marmor des Kamins, und sackte auf den Boden. Ich konnte hören wie Bellatrix Manisch lachte, und ich öffnete meine Augen soweit ich konnte, um Harry, Hermine und Ron mit Seilen gefesselt zu sehen. Ich fühlte meinen Zauberstab in der Hand und ich wusste das die Bösen sich schnell näherten, und ich wusste, das ich ihnen helfen musste, schnell zu entkommen. Ich schoss einen Stunner auf Bella mit so viel Macht wie ich aufbringen konnte. Mit einer Schwachen Handbewegung, fielen die Seile die meine Freunde festhielten, sie sammelten sich gegenseitig und Apparierten weg, als Voldemort sich gerade Materialisierte. Er sah Bella auf den Boden und meine Eltern und mein Bruder in der Tür kauern. Dann sah er mich an und sein Gesicht veränderte sich in eine Weise, die mein Magen umdrehte. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu mir, aber bevor er mich erreichen konnte, schickte meine Mutter einen Fluch auf ihn. Ich beobachtete, wie er sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihr Drehte und ich wusste sie würde Teuer dafür bezahlen. Ich versuchte ihr zu helfen, aber ihre Schreie hallten durch das Zimmer durch den Cruciatus Fluch.

"Was FÄLLT dir ein!" Schrie er und quälte sie ständig. Ich drehte mich zu meiner Rechten, als ich eine Präsenz spürte.

"Wir bringen dich hier raus." sagte Harrys Stimme und wir Apparierten, und ließen meine arme Familie hinter uns.


	12. I m not the only with beautiful eyes

**I´m not the only with beautiful eyes**

Ich lag auf einen Bett im Zelt, mitten in Nirgendwo. Hermine träufelte Diptam über meine Wunden, die ich nicht bemerkt hatte. Ich hatte ziemlich erhebliche Kopfwunde, und einen Schnitt entlang meiner Augenbraue durch den Zusammenstoß mit den Kamin, wo bereits Blaue Flecken entstanden. Hermine verwendete einen Zauber um mich zu untersuchen und innere Blutungen zu finden und sie fand welche. Sie drückte leicht auf diese und ich flippte aus. Ich durfte nicht ausflippen, ich hatte zu starke Schmerzen. Darüber hinaus sah sie mich besorgt an, sie wollte sich vorher schon um mich kümmern, als Bellatrix sie angriff. Sie sagte sie habe ihre Verletzungen behandelt. Sie kramte ungefähr 10 Minuten in ihrer winzigen Tasche, bevor sie ein Kleines Fläschchen mit einen Blauen Trank fand und mich zwang ihn zu trinken. Anscheinend ging es um die inneren Blutungen. Ihre Hand stieß gegen meine Rippen und ich schrie auf.

"Verdammt, das tut weh!" Schrie ich auf und sie sah mich an. Ich war immer sehr anschaulich. Also wurde mein Top entfernt und ich lag nur mit einen BH bekleidet, als Hermine meine gebrochenen Rippen fand. Es stellte sich heraus das drei Rippen gebrochen waren, und ich war mit blauen Flecken übersät.

"Alya, ich kann diese nicht Heilen. Ich habe noch nie zuvor gebrochene Knochen geheilt." gab Hermine kleinlaut zu. Ich liebe Hermine und sie ist eine meiner Besten Freunde, aber bis zum Heutigen Tag, war ich nie bereit einer ihrer Probanden zu sein, egal wie gut sie in Magie war.

"Dann Verbinde mich." sagte ich einfach, und sie nickte. Sie verließ den Raum und ich hörte sie mit Harry und Ron sprechen, und dann kehrte sie zurück.

"Harry und Ron schleichen sich jetzt in eine Apotheke und holen sich Bandagen und solche Sachen, weil ich keine Habe." informierte sie mich und ich nickte so gut ich konnte. Gerade dann, kam Harry in den Raum, und ich errötete bis zu den Wurzeln meiner Blonden Haare. Da lag ich nun in meinen BH.

"Oh Gott, es tut mir leid. Ähm wie gehen zu gehen. Bleibt nur dran." Er rannte Praktisch aus den Zimmer und ließ Hermine Hysterisch lachen und ich versuchte nicht zu lachen, weil es weh tat.

"Ihr zwei werdet am Ende zusammen sein." sagte Hermine und ich verdrehte die Augen. Sieben Jahre nach unseren ersten Gespräch über Harry und sie stand immer noch zu ihrer Theorie.

"Ja, was du nicht sagst, Hermine" mein Versuch, Sarkastisch zu klingen, war erbärmlich und sie bemerkte es. Doch anstatt etwas zu sagen, lächelte sie nur wissend.

Ich wartete ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr von Harry. Ich konnte praktisch, meine zersplitterten Rippen fühlen und benötigte pronto diese Bandagen. Als Hermine mit der Ausrüstung zurück kam, strahlte ich. Ich schaffte es sorgfältig, das ich aufrecht saß, aber es verhinderte nicht das ich überschwänglich am Fluchen war. Mit Magie machte sie den Verband fest und sicher, und dann lächelte sie auch. Ihre Arbeit war getan.

"Versuche dich nicht zu viel zu bewegen. Du brauchst Ruhe" befahl sie und verließ mich dann, um mich mit meinen Gedanken allein zu lassen. Ich saß noch immer da in meinen BH und es war eigentlich ziemlich kalt, so das ich mein T-shirt und Jacke erreichte, mit vielen schmerzen. Es gelang mir sie zu greifen. Ich zog meine Arme durch die Löcher im T-shirt, und hielt das Schmerzhafte Zischen und eine vielfältige Auswahl an Schimpfwörter zurück. Ich hatte meine Arme durch das T-shirt aber ich konnte es nicht über den Kopf ziehen und fluchte ziemlich laut, als ich es versuchte. Dies alarmierte Harry zu meiner Not, und er betrat den Raum zuversichtlicher als ich es erwartet hätte angesichts des früheren Vorfalls. Er sah das ich niedergeschlagen war und Sympathie glitt über seine Gesichtszüge, sehr zu meinen Ärger.

"Alya, brauchst du eine Hand?" fragte er freundlich und ich nickte kleinlaut. Er kam herüber und nahm meine Hände au den T-shirt und stattdessen legte er es zuerst über den Kopf. Dann platzierte er sorgfältig meine Arme durch und zog sanft das Top über meinen Oberkörper. Ich bemerkte, wie er versuchte nicht auf meine Brüste zu starren, aber ich verlor meinen Gedankengang, als seine Finger meine Haut streiften. Meine Augen rollten Praktisch zurück in meine Kopf, aber ich brachte mich mit äußerster Anstrengung zurück auf die Erde. Ich drehte mich um, um den Stoff des Zeltes zu betrachten, so konnte mir Harry mit meiner Jacke Helfen. Er schob es über meine Arme und ich drehte mich wieder zu ihn um. Bevor ich sie verschließen konnte, war er schon da. Er zog den Reißverschluss langsam nach oben, aber seine Hände fuhren ihre Reise fort nachdem er fertig war, mit den verschließen der Jacke. Sie ruhten sanft auf meinen Schultern, und brachte mich dann sehr Sorgsam an seine Brust. Seine Arme umwickelten mich sicher und ich brachte langsam meine Arme um seinen Hals und ignorierte den Schmerz in den Rippen. Wärme durchflutete mich, wie Harry mich in einer wie ich realisierte, darf ich das sagen, liebe volle Art und Weise. Ich lächelte leicht, als ich mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. Und seinen berauschenden Duft einatmete. Das Lächeln blieb, als er von mir zurückzog, aber mein Herz setzte mehrere Schläge aus, als ich dachte er würde mich küssen, stattdessen zog er sich vollständig zurück und verließ den Raum. Mein Gesicht fiel als ich unglücklich auf meine Knie starrte. Ich hasse mich immer für meine Hoffnungen. Ich wandte mich um, um wieder unten zu liegen auf dem Bett, aber ich zischte noch einmal auf als der Schmerz mich durchzuckte. Ich hasste das! Ich hasste Bella, weil sie es tat, und ich hasste meine Familie weil sie es zuließ, und ich hasste mich selbst weil ich mich an erster stelle darauf einließ. Tränen füllten meine Augen, und dann brach der Damm, als ich mein schreckliches Schicksal in Betracht zog. Ich war eine Malfoy in der Gryffindor Welt, machte Jagd auf Horkruxe, und liebte die eine Person, die meine Eltern jenseits des Glaubens hassten. Ich schrie zu Gott weiß ich wie viele Dinge, und rief als es dann schwieriger wurde, das Schluchzen verursachte ein Schmerzenden Leib und ich schrie vor Schmerzen. Harry setzte sich neben mich und zog mich an sich. Ich schluchzte laut in seine Brust und er rieb beruhigend meine Arme. Nach einer langen Zeit, hörte das Schluchzen auf und ich drehte meinen Kopf bis zu seinen Gesicht und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie sind wirklich in den schönsten Grün. Er sah mich wieder zögernd an. Er hob seine Zitternde Hand um meine Tränen wegzuwischen und ich schloss meine Augen bei dieser Berührung. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meinen Gesicht spüren und es machte mich schwindelig. Ich öffnete meine Augen, und sah das sein Gesichtsausdruck sich verändert hatte. Es war nicht länger zögernd, es stand pure Angst in seinen Gesicht geschrieben. Ich konnte nicht sagen, vor was er Angst hatte, aber ich wusste das ich helfen wollte und drängte ihn lautlos es mir zu sagen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich geändert, und bevor ich nachdenken konnte, wieso sich dieser so schnell änderte, waren seine Lippen auf meine. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war unter Schock gefroren, aber ich hatte mich so schnell wie sein Gesichtsausdruck angepasst. Ich küsste ihn wieder mit soviel Leidenschaft wie ich aufbringen konnte, und ließ alle meine Emotionen und die Liebe der vorangegangenen Sieben Jahre mit einfließen in den Kuss. Meine Hände ergriffen seine Haare, als er mich auf die schonendste Art und Weise die möglich war an sich heranzog. Es war mir egal das meine Rippen in Agonie, oder das die Beule auf der Rückseite meines Kopfes schmerzten den es half nicht den Schwindel durch Harrys Duft ausgelöst zu verhindern. Alles was ich war, kümmerte sich um seine Lippen auf meine und das Gefühl seiner Hände auf meinen Hüften. Seine Zunge glitt über meine Lippen, und ich öffnete meinen Mund leicht für ihn. Unsere Zungen verhedderten sich in einer weise, die mein Herz höher schlagen ließ. Ich stöhnte, als er mir sanft auf die Lippe biss und drückte mich weiter an ihn. Dies war jedoch zu viel für mein Körper und ich keuchte vor schmerzen. Harry zog sich sofort zurück und die Angst zeigte sich in seinen Augen. Er dachte, er hätte es versucht.

"Es war meine Schuld, nicht deine." Versicherte ich ihn schnell, und er lächelte mich ein wenig an. Ich saß noch auf seinen Schoß und seine Hände blieben auf meinen Hüften. Ich wäre im Himmel, gäbe es da nicht den stechenden Schmerz der mit jeden Schlag meines Herzens durch mein Körper pulsierte.

"Geht es dir gut?" hauchte er und ich nickte. Ich lächelte als ich mich an den Kuss erinnerte.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, das du mich darin geschlagen hast." Schmollte ich und er errötete tatsächlich.

"Ich dachte, ich könnte meine Gefühle für dich begraben, aber mein Entschluss schwankte schon eine ganze weile. Sobald du mich mit deinen schönen Augen angeschaut hast, ist er vollständig zerbröckelt."

"Ich bin nicht der einzige, mit schönen Augen." sagte ich ihn, und sah in seine Smaragdgrünen Augen. Er wurde wieder rot. "Aber was bedeutet das?" fragte ich, während ich absolut auf seine geschockte Antwort wartete. Ich hatte erwartet, das er zu mir sagen würde, das wir nicht zusammen sein können, weil es mein Leben gefährden würde, so wie er es zu Ginny sagte.

"Alya ich mach dich sehr. Aber mit mir zusammen sein ist Selbstmord, und ich bin nicht bereit, dich in diesen Kampf zu opfern. Kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, wenn du vor mir Sterben solltest, es wäre zu Schmerzhaft." sagte er und ich wusste, ich musste zurück und kämpfen.

"Harry, du sagtest das zu Ginny aber ich bin hier, ich bin hier mit dir auf der Jagd, weißt du was das bedeutet? Ich bin bereit für dich zu sterben, und aus diesen Grund schiebe mich nicht weg, ich flehe dich an." flehte ich und sah und sah in wegrutschen.

"Alya, ich will nicht das du für mich Stirbst." Er schaute besorgt.

"Ist das auch wegen den Tod? Oder ist es so, weil du Ginny vorziehen würdest?" Fragte ich bissig. Ich wusste, das ich Kindisch war, aber ich musste es wissen. Er sah mich an, als ob ich in geohrfeigt hätte.

"Früher da wollte ich Ginny, ja. Aber es warst schon immer du Alya. Ich Sorge mich um dich mehr als jeden anderen jemals zuvor, und ich sorge mich um dich, weil ich nicht will das du Stirbst, nur weil du in einer Beziehung mit mir bist!" rief er und er sah verloren aus. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und streichelte sein Gesicht.

"Harry, sie wollen mich schon Tod sehen. Mit dir eine Beziehung zu führen würde nichts an den Entschluss ändern. Ich ein Verräter schon vergessen? Das ist schlimmer als ein Muggel-geborener zu sein" sagte ich ihn.

"Das ist nicht wahr. Sie wollen mehr Hermine als Ron töten, und er ist ein Blutsverräter.

"Ich war ursprünglich auf ihrer Seite! Nun, das ist was was sie dachten. Ich habe meine Abstammung verraten, meine Familie,weil ich mich für dich entschieden haben, sie werden mich nicht töten nur weil ich eine Beziehung mit dir habe! Sie werden mich töten weil ich das Licht über die Dunkelheit gestellt habe!" Schrie ich und keuchte schwer. Er sah geschockt aus nach meinen Ausbruch. Dann ohne Warnung oder Grund, stürzten sich seine Lippen wieder auf meine. Meine Augen weiteten sich geringfügig, bevor ich sie schloss und mich in den Kuss verlor. Unsere Zungen tanzten und ich stöhnte, als er mir erneut auf die Unterlippe biss. Als wir auseinander gingen, sah er mich in einer Weise an, die mein Herz höher schlagen lies, und mir das Gefühl hab die eine Spezielle Person auf der Welt zu sein. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl.

"Ich will uns." sagte er mir und ich strahlte.

"Ich das, das wir auch." sagte ich ihn und er lächelte zurück und küsste mich leicht.

"Ich hatte also doch recht." sagte eine Schadenfrohe Stimme an der Tür. Wir wandten uns um und sahen Hermine mit einen Großspurigen Ausdruck in ihren Gesicht und Ron der eher unbeholfen aussah.

"Ja, das hattest du." gab ich anmutig zu. Sie lächelte uns als Paar an.

"Ich freue mich so für euch zwei, aber ihr solltest jetzt aufhören. Alya du brauchst noch ruhe und wirst noch hier liegen bleiben müssen." Befahl Hermine und zog Ron dann mit sich als sie ging. Harry schaute mich an und ich wusste, das er dafür sorgen würde das ich mich ausruhen kann. Er legte mich also sehr vorsichtig auf das Bett und begann mich mit der Decke zu bedecken, aber ich hielt ihn auf.

"Ich kann nicht in meiner Jeans schlafen." flüsterte ich, während ich so sehr errötete das ich mir sicher war, das meine Haare Rosa waren. Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er begriff was ich sagte. Ich beobachtete ihn, seine Entscheidung und war erleichtert und ein wenig Schockiert, als er meine schwarze Trainingshose von Flur neben ihn holte. Wir mussten in Kleidern schlafen, damit wir sofort fliehen konnten. Ich schnallte meinen Gürtel ab und öffnete den Knopf meiner Jeans. Harrys warme Hände glitten über die Jeans, über die Hüften und sie glitten an meinen Beinen entlang nach unten, während ich versuchte mich nicht erregt zu fühlen. Er zog die Jeans über meine Füße und zog die Jogginghose bis über meine Beine. Ich war damals sehr dankbar für meine glatten Beine. Er war fertig damit mir die Hose anzuziehen, aber seine Hände blieben an Ort und Stelle auf meinen Hüften, sehr zu meinen vergnügen. Seine Augen bohrten sich in die meinen und ich fühlte mich als ob ich schweben würde.

"Küss mich" flüsterte ich und er war glücklich, und küsste mich Leidenschaftlich. Dann wich er schnell zurück.

"Wir handeln hier gegen die Anweisungen des Arztes." sagte er und ich dachte, das er enttäuscht klang.

"Sie sagte, ich brauche Ruhe und soll mich nicht zu viel bewegen. Ich halte mich an beide dinge." wies ich ihn darauf hin und er grinste mich an.

"Ich habe wirklich keine Lust das Hermine mich tötet, also werde ich dich jetzt verlassen und werde Schlafen gehen." sagte er und ich seufzte, aber hatte plötzlich eine Idee.

"Du könntest hier bleiben" schlug ich vor, und suchte sein Gesicht sehr genau nach Emotionen ab. Überraschung huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Du bist wirklich fest entschlossen, mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben" seufzte er, aber ich hörte es in seiner Stimme.

"Ich verlange nicht, so etwas. Ich will dich nur hier haben um zusammen mit dir hier zu liegen." sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß und ich sah das in einer Sekunde, das er eine Entscheidung getroffen hat. Er durchquerte den Raum wieder und rutschte auf das Bett hinter mir und schlang seine Arme um meine Taille. Ich kuschelte mich näher an ihn heran, während ich vorsichtig war mit meinen Rippen und lächelte zufrieden.

"Gute Nacht, Alya" Flüsterte er direkt in mein Ohr.

"Gute Nacht Harry" flüsterte ich zurück und fiel in einen erholsamen Schlaf.


	13. Time to Wing it

**Time to wing it**

Meine Rippen verheilten innerhalb einer Woche durch den Trank der eine schnellere Heilung ermöglichte. Meine Blauen Flecken verblassten eine Woche später. Die Woche darauf verließ uns Ron. Er sagte etwas zu Harry, wo ich darüber nachgedacht hatte ihn nie dafür zu vergeben selbst wenn Harry ihn verzeihen würde.

"Deine Eltern sind tot, du hast keine Familie." klagte er Harry an, aber Hermine stoppte ihn. Persönlich hätte ich nichts getan, aber sie versuchte den Kampf zu verhindern. Harry sagte zu ihn, das er gehen sollte und Ron verließ das Zelt und ließ somit eine aufgelöste Hermine und einen Furiosen Harry zurück. Dann musste Harry einen verdammtes Reh durch den Wald folgen und das Schwert von Gryffindor bergen ( Es tat mir leid, das ich das verpasst habe ) Ron rettete ihn effektiv und brachte ihn zurück in unser Leben. Wir überlebten einen Todesanschlag in Lunas Haus und entkamen Greifern. Dann brachen wir in Gringotts ein, stahlen den Kelch von Hufflepuff ( und einen Drachen ) und flogen über einen riesigen Schwarzen See.

"Wir müssen springen!" Schrie Hermine und mein Herz klopfte.

"Bist du verrückt?" Schrie ich. Ich wollte nicht springen.

"Wir können nicht ewig auf dieses Ding hier bleiben! Der Drache wird feststellen das wir hier sind, und dann werden wir gegrillter Toast sein!" schrie sie zurück. Ich wusste das sie Recht hatte, aber die Angst lähmte mich.

"Wann springen wir?" Wollte Ron wissen, und ich begann zu schwitzen. Harry schien meine Panikattacke zu bemerken und ergriff meine Hand. Er war der einzige, neben Draco der über meine Angst vor Tiefen Wasser Bescheid wusste.

"Wir springen jetzt!" Schrie Hermine und sie und Ron sprangen von Drachen herunter. Harry tat es nicht.

"Ich kann nicht!" Schnappte ich nach Luft, und er ergriff meine Hand fester.

"Wir springen zusammen!" Versicherte er mir, und ich nickte. Tief atmend ließ ich mich von Drachen ziehen. Ich schrie auf, als wir nach unten Richtung Wasser flogen. Als wir unter der Wasseroberfläche waren, konnte ich mich nicht bewegen. Ich war festgefroren durch meine Panik. Alles was ich sehen konnte war Schwarz. Ich konnte Harrys Hand nicht mehr fühlen. Ich schloss meine Augen als ich merkte, das meine schlimmste Befürchtung mich umbringen würde. Plötzlich durchbrach mein Gesicht die Wasseroberfläche und ich war auf dem Trockenen.

"Was zum Teufel ist passiert?" Hörte ich Hermine nachfragen und öffnete meine Augen zur gleichen Zeit.

"Ich verlor sie im Wasser Sie wollte nicht springen." erzählte ihr Harry, während er seine Arme um mich schlang. Ich versuchte wieder normal zu Atmen.

"Warum wolltest du nicht springen?" fragte mich Ron ungläubig.

"Sie hat vor tiefen Wasser Angst. Lass sie in Ruhe" sagte Harry und Ron hielt den Mund. Mein Atem ging wieder regelmäßig und Harry half mir aufzustehen.

"Mir geht es gut, wirklich" behaarte ich und wandte mich an Harry. Ich wusste warum er mich im Wasser verloren hat.

"Ihr-wisst-schon-wer hat herausgefunden, das wir in Gringotts eingebrochen sind. Er weiß das wir den Kelch gestohlen haben und er weiß warum. Der letzte Horkrux ist in Hogwarts und es hat etwas mit Ravenclaw zu tun." gestand er und Hermine funkelte ihn an.

"Du weißt das du ihn aussperren sollst." rief sie und ich seufzte.

"Ich schaffe das nicht immer! Das ist auch gar nicht der Punkt. Wir müssen nach Hogwarts" sagte Harry und ich seufzte erneut. Die letzte Schlacht kam näher.

"Wir können nicht einfach an der Eingangstür klopfen Harry! Snape ist Schulleiter und Todesser sind auf dem Gelände. Wir brauchen einen Plan!" Widersprach Hermine ihn. Ich schritt ein.

"Jeder hier weiß,, das unsere Pläne immer auf Sicherheit ausgelegt waren. Es würde nicht funktionieren. Ja, das sind gute Pläne gewesen, aber jedes mal wenn wir dort ankamen brach die Hölle über uns hinein. Vielleicht ist es zeit, dies zu ändern." schlug ich vor und Hermine sah empört aus. Es war völlig gegen ihrer Natur. Sie seufzte resigniert und gab uns Trockene Kleidung. Ich ging hinter einen Baum, um meine Jeans, flache Wildlederstiefel,weißes Tank-Top und die Lila Hoodie Jacke auszuziehen und die neue Kleidung anzuziehen. Ich kam hinter den Baum hervor, und packte meine nassen Sachen in Hermines Tasche. Ich legte einen schnellen Trocknungszauber auf meine Haare und band sie dann zu einen recht Ordentlichen und hohen Pferdeschwanz. Die Jungs taten das gleiche ( mit der Kleidung, nicht die Haare ) und ich sah dann wie sie mich anstarrten. Ich sah dann, das meine Kleidung ziemlich eng war.

"Ehrlich gesagt Alya, hast du irgendwelche angemessene Kleidung für diese Reise?" sagte Hermine Vorwurfsvoll. Ich konnte sehen, das sie ihr Haar getrocknet hatte.

"Nein, habe ich nicht. Sollten wir nicht langsam mal aufbrechen?" fragte ich fröhlich. Ich trug immer enge Kleidung. Außerdem war es ja nicht so, als würde ich Heels tragen ( obwohl ich wusste, das Hermine welche in ihrer Tasche hatte). Wir apparierten weg, unsicher was uns auf der anderen Seite erwarten würde.

Pläne wurden erstellt, die Seiten wurden gewählt, die Schüler wurden Evakuiert und die Slytherins wurden in die Kerker gesperrt ( vorerst ). Jeder hatte seine Position, und war bereit bis zum Tod zu kämpfen. Snape war geflohen, als Harry sich zu erkennen gab ( ich musste lachen ). Hermine und Ron hatten einen Horkrux zerstört und wir waren jetzt auf der Jagd nach den Diadem. Das einzige Problem war, das wir uns aufgeteilt hatten. Ich rannte durch das Schloss. Ich bog um eine Ecke, und wusste sie waren auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche, ich lief in die Mitte eines Duells. Es waren drei gegen Tonks und ich eilte ihr sofort zu Hilfe. Sie schaffte es einen zu besiegen so das wir beide nun einen Gegner hatten.

"Diffindo!" mein Gegner ( sehr wahrscheinlich Macnair ) schrie. Der Fluch schnitt über meine Schulter und ich schrie. Ich lehnte es ab aufzugeben, und schoss einen Stunner auf ihn und er prallte gegen die Wand. Tonks wich den Tödlichen Fluch aus und erholte sich, dann schlug sie den Todesser in die Brust.

"Ich konnte ihn nicht töten" flüsterte ich, und fühlte mich unglaublich schwach.

"Es ist gut, Alya" versicherte sie mir. Das Schloss erbebte und wir sahen einander an.

"Ich muss die anderen drei finden. Viel Glück Tonks." sagte ich schnell und sie nickte.

"Dir auch Viel Glück." sagte sie mit einen besorgten Blick auf meine Schulter und sie lief dann weg. Ihr Rosa Haar, war das letzte, was ich im Staub verschwinden sah. Ich schaute auf meine Schulter und sah das sie stark blutete. Es gab nichts was ich tun konnte und lief in den siebten Stock. Ich kam an, als die Tür verschwand.

"Heilige Scheiße, wie kann ich da hinein?" zischte ich zu niemanden. Ich beschloss auf und ab zu gehen und dann sehen was passieren würde. Also lief ich und lief und lief. Nichts Funktionierte. Ich wurde von einen Todesser abgelenkt der um die Ecke kam. Er verspottete mich und schrie den Cruciatus-Fluch. Ich schrie auf als der Schmerz von tausend Messern sich in meine Haut schnitten.

"Du bist eine Dreckige Blutsverräterin!" schrie er, aber ich hatte genug. Ich schnippte mit den Handgelenk und er schoss nach hinten, das gab mir Zeit auf wackeligen Beinen zu stehen.

"Es ist mir egal." Mein Knurren schien ihn zu beflügeln und er schickte mir ein Fluch nach den anderen zu. Ich duckte mich und konterte, soweit möglich. Er verwendete wieder den Cruciatus-Fluch, aber ich konnte ihn abwehren.

"Du bist eine widerliche Kreatur. Ich werde dein Leben für den Dunklen Lord beenden. Was wird Potter denken, wenn seine kostbare Freundin weg ist?" lachte er höhnisch und Wut pulsierte durch mich. Er hatte Harry gedroht.

"Du wirst mich nicht töten. Du wirst niemanden umbringen! Du wirst Harry in Ruhe lassen! Avada Kedravra!" Schrie ich und sein geschockter Ausdruck blieb auf seinen Gesicht als er zu Boden fiel. Mein Kiefer fiel nach unten, als ich bemerkte was ich getan hatte. Ich fiel zu Boden, in den Wissen das ich jemanden getötet hatte. Kopfschüttelnd stand ich auf, das war nicht die Zeit. Ich stand vor der Tür, und wusste nun wie man hinein kommen würde. Ich ging durch die Tür und lief durch das Labyrinth der Objekte, auf der Suche nach Harry. Ich bog um eine Ecke und sah ihn. Er sah zu mir auf und ich sah eine Flut von Emotionen auf seinen Gesicht. Ich rannte auf ihn zu und warf meine Arme um ihn und atmete dankbar seinen Duft ein.

"Ich dachte wir hätten dich verloren! Du mir das nie wieder an!" rief er als wir auseinander gingen.

"Das gleiche könnte ich zu dir sagen!" Antwortete ich. Er küsste mich und ich reagierte schnell, verhedderte meine Finger in seinem Haar.

"Das ist genug PDA. Wir sind hier auf einer Mission." sagte Ron, als er hinter uns kam. Ich lächelte und trennte mich von Harry.

"Habt ihr es gefunden?" fragte ich und Harry wandte sich an den Tisch, er hatte gefunden was er gesucht hatte. Er öffnete eine Kiste und holte ein wunderschönes Diadem heraus. Wenn es nicht ein Horkrux wäre, würde ich es behalten. Es war wunderschön.

"Alya, was ist mit deiner Schulter?" Fragte Hermine besorgt.

"Ach weißt du, gleich Alt, gleich Alt. Ein Todesser hatte mich angegriffen und ich hatte ihn angegriffen und er verfluchte mich. Es ist kein großes Problem." sagte ich beiläufig. Sie analysierte es sorgfältig.

"Alya, die Wunde sieht ziemlich Tief aus. Lass es mich heilen." beharrte sie, aber ich hielt sie zurück.

"Hermine, wir haben keine Zeit dafür. Wir müssen gehen" sagte ich in einen abschließenden Ton, und sie nickte.

"Du gehst nirgendwo hin" sagte eine Stimme, die ich überall erkennen würde. Wir vier drehten uns um und sahen Draco da stehen mit Goyle und Blaise ( seht ihr was ich meine? Die Kerker waren nicht sicher) Alle drei hatten ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben.

"Wollen wir wetten?" Verlangte ich Selbstbewusst. Er hatte nicht vor, mich zu verletzen. Ich machte einen Schritt vorwärts und ich sah sein Trotzigen Ausdruck wanken.

"Alya ich will dich nicht verletzen. Ich kam ihretwegen hierher." bat er und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wir machen einen Deal. Wenn du mich nicht verletzten willst, musst du mich auch nicht verletzen. Es ist so einfach." sagte ich und sein Zauberstab begann zu zittern. Goyle beugte sich vor.

"Draco, sei kein Idiot. Hol sie." hörte ich ihn mit leiser Stimme sagen. Ich packte meinen Zauberstab und sah Blaise. Er sah zögerlich aus und analysierte meine Schulter. Draco atmete tief durch und schoss einen Fluch auf mich. Ich wich aus und wirbelte herum um meinen Zwillingsbruder zu stellen.

"Avada Kedravra!" ich war erleichtert, das die Worte nicht von Draco kamen, aber dann erkannte ich das sie an Hermine gerichtet waren.

"Hermine, NEIN!" Schrie ich, aber Ron schob sie aus den weg. Ich beobachtete wie er Goyle jagte.

"Das ist meine Freundin, du Trottel!" Rief er als er Goyle hinterher rannte. Ich lächelte Hermine an, die sich dann duckte, als Blaise einen Fluch auf sie schickte. Sie und Harry begannen ein Duell mit den Slytherin und ich drehte mich zu Draco. Sein Zauberstab war auf mich gerichtet, aber er zitterte.

"Du wirst mich nicht töten Draco. Du wirst mich nicht verletzen. Wenn du mich verletzen kannst, dann wirst du auch andere verletzen. Willst du so ein Mensch sein?" Fragte ich und ich wusste das die Antwort nein war. Plötzlich hörte ich Rons Schrei und sah über Dracos Schulter. Meine Augen weiteten sich.

"Goyle setzt diesen verdammten Ort in Brand!" Schrie er als er an mir vorbei rannte und Hermines Hand packte um sie in die andere Richtung zu zerren. Ich sah das Feuer.

"Er verwendet DÄMONENFEUER!" Schrie ich und rannte ihnen nach. Ich wusste das Draco einen anderen Weg ging. Ich merkte dann, das Harry fehlte.

"Wo ist Harry?" Schrie ich und Hermine und Ron blieben stehen, so das ich mit ihnen kollidierte.

"Oh mein Gott, haben wir ihn allein gelassen?" keuchte Hermine.

"Nein, ihr habt mich nicht allein gelassen. Wir sollten laufen." sagte Harry, als er aus einer Passage neben mir kam. Er ergriff meine Hand und wir rannten. Das Feuer schnitt uns den Weg ab, in jede Richtung in der wir uns drehten. Es gab kein Entkommen. Ein Strom von Beschimpfungen kam aus meinen Mund. ( Nich alle von ihnen in Englischer Sprache ) und das in dieser Situation, Hermine schrie mich dafür an. Ron lief hinter mir, und wir entdeckten drei Besen. Das war gut, doch Hermine konnte nicht fliegen. Harry und ich nahmen jeder einen und Ron und Hermine nahmen den anderen. Wir stießen uns ab und ich vermied es gekonnt, diese Springenden Tiere anzusehen. Wir hörten einen Schrei, und ich drehte meinen Kopf um Draco und Blaise an einen Tisch geklammert zu sehen der die beiden nicht mehr lange halten würde. Goyle war nirgends zu sehen.

"Wir müssen ihnen Helfen!" Schrie Harry und ich sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt. Vielleicht war er es.

"Wenn wir ihretwegen Sterben, dann werde ich dich dafür Töten Harry" Schrie Ron als wir uns umdrehten. Ich merkte wie einer von den beiden auf mein Besen klettern wollte. Harry griff nach Blaise, so das ich mir Draco schnappte und wir rasten zur Tür. Ich schrie als eine Flammende Schlange uns fast verschluckte, aber ich drehte den Besen um es zu vermeiden. Ich forderte den Besen, um die Geschwindigkeit aus ihn herauszuholen und flog Richtung Tür. Wir schafften es hinaus und ich flog mit den Besen gegen die Wand. Stöhnend stand ich auf und bemerkte Harry, Blaise und Draco in einen wirren Haufen auf den Boden. Ich ging zu Harry, der mich sofort küsste, als er merkte das ich noch lebe. Wir gingen schnell auseinander.

"Wo ist Ginny? Sie war in diesen Raum!" fragte Harry und ich war überrascht, als die Eifersucht nicht durch mich hetzte. Ich war nicht überrascht, doch ich war besorgt.

"Harry, ich weiß dieses Zimmer ist magisch, aber das war Dämonenfeuer. Es gibt eine gute Chance, das er nicht mehr funktionieren wird. Und ich bin Sicher das es Ginny gut geht, es gibt viele Menschen hier, die sie beschützen." versicherte ich ihm und er schien getröstet durch meine erzwungene Ruhe.

"Wir müssen weiter." sagte Hermine, aber es gab ein seltsames, dumpfes Kreischen von irgendwo. Ich fuhr herum, und bemerkte das Blaise und Draco nach da Waren und sah das Harry das Diadem mit seiner Hand umklammerte und es kreischte. Es wurde schon Schwarz. Innerhalb von Sekunden, existierte es nicht mehr.

"Nun, das war einfach" sagte ich Fröhlich. Die drei sahen mich an und fragten nach mein Geistigen Wohlbefinden. Wir machten uns auf den weg, aber die unverwechselbaren klänge von Schreien und Duellen füllten den Flur und wir gesellten uns zu Fred und Percy die mit vermummten Männern kämpften. Ohne nachzudenken war ich Aktiv geworden und schoss jeden Fluch den ich kannte auf den Todesser. Die Kapuze des Mannes mit den sich Percy duellierte rutschte herunter und wir sahen Pius Thicknesse.

"Hallo Herr Minister, habe ich schon erwähnt das ich kündige?" Schrie Percy, als er einen Zauber auf den Minister der Magie schickte. Ich sah wie er sich in etwas stacheliges verwandelte, das ich dann als Meerestier erkannte und wich leicht zurück.

"Ach, hat das kleine Mädchen Angst?" spottete ein anderer Todesser. Ich feuerte einen Zauber auf ihn und so begann ein weiteres Duell. Ich ging langsam den Korridor zurück. Ich ging zu Blaise und Draco, die mich seltsam ansahen.

"Oh ja, ich habe nichts dagegen! Mir geht es gut!" Schrie ich ihn an. Schließlich hatte ich genug. Ich schoss einen Stunne auf ihn und er prallte gegen die Wand.

"Du machst Witze, Perce! Du machst wirklich einen Scherz! Du hast noch nie gescherzt, du hast … " Hörte ich Freds sah ich es Praktisch, bevor es geschah.

"NEIN!" Schrie ich als ich nach vorne lief. Aber ich war zu spät. In der Tat war ich sehr dumm. Ich lief gerade nach oben, als der Korridor auseinander gesprengt wurde. Ich wurde zusammen mit den anderen nach hinten geworfen. Ich schrie auf, als ich durch die Luft segelte und dann auf den Boden krachte. Ich ignorierte die Schmerzen und krallte mich aus den Trümmern, die mich begruben. Ich checkte meinen Zauberstab, und sah das er sicher in meiner Hand lag. Ich sah mich im Korridor um, nach ein Zeichen des Lebens. Ich sah Blaise und meinen Bruder in der nähe Kauern, und sah wie sie auf mich zukamen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, und mir wurde schwindelig. Ich hörte ein Stöhnen und drehte mich um und sah Hermine und half ihr auf. Wir durchsuchten den restlichen Korridor, als ein Herzzerreißender Schmerz die Luft zerriss. Es war ein Schrei von extremen Schmerz und Verlust, und ich wollte nicht damit konfrontiert werden. Hermine eilte vorwärts, zu den drei Roten Köpfen und Harry. Ich atmete in Dankbarkeit, das er am Leben war, aber es war nur von kurzer Dauer.

"Nein, bitte, nein, Fred, NEIN!" Rief eine Stimme. Bei diesen Worten lief ich nach vorne und sah Fred auf den Boden liegen, mit den Geist seines letzten Lachens auf den Gesicht. Ich sank zu Boden. Der Junge, der so nett zu mir war an meinen ersten Tag in Hogwarts, ein Bruder, wo ich nie nachgefragt hatte, aber immer dankbar dafür war lag Tot auf den Boden. Ich stieß einen Seufzer aus, als diese Erkenntnis in meinen Gesicht schlug. Fred Weasley ist von uns gegangen.


	14. I Love You

**I Love you**

"Wir müssen weiter. Alya komm steh bitte Auf!" hörte ich Harry verzweifelt sagen. Ich wollte auch, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich spürte wie er mich wegzog und fing an zu weinen und ihn zu Treten. Er wollte nicht hören.

"Harry, wir können ihn nicht da lassen! Wir müssen ihn wegbringen" Schrie ich und er kannte, da ich das Recht hatte. Er ging und half Ron und Percy, Fred an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen, wo er nicht gestört werden würde. Ich fühlte mich wie betäubt. Ich fühlte wie mich jemand schüttelte, aber ich konnte nicht antworten. Ich spürte ein harten Schlag auf meiner Wange und erwachte aus meiner Trance, und sah das Hermine mich anstarrte.

"Wir müssen gehen." sagte sie jetzt, da sie meine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Ich hatte dann bemerkt, das Harry Ron zurückhielt der Schreiend seinen Kopf ausgeschaltet hatte.

"ICH WILL TODESSER TÖTEN! SIE WERDEN DAFÜR BEZAHLEN!" Schrie er und es brach mein Herz für ihn. Hermine stand dann vor ihn und versuchte ihn durch ihre eigenen Tränen zu beruhigen. Zu wissen das dies nicht der richtige Ort war, schleppte ich sie hinter einen Wandteppich, wo das unterbrochene Gespräch fortgesetzt werden konnte. Ich sah Harry mit leeren Augen und wusste das er wieder in Voldemorts Geist war.

Als ich sah das er wieder bei uns war, näherte ich mich ihn langsam, und nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände.

"Was hast du gesehen?" Fragte ich vorsichtig, und er schloss die Augen.

"Voldemort ist in der Heulenden Hütte und er schickte Lucius Malfoy, damit er Snape zu ihn bringt. Ich weiß nicht warum. Er denkt das ich heute zum Ende der Nacht zu ihn gehen werde," informierte er uns. Hermine keuchte.

"Er kämpft nicht einmal?" flüsterte sie und ich nickte zustimmend auf ihre Frage.

"Er denkt, das er nicht kämpfen muss." antwortete Harry und ich wusste die Schuld zerriss ihn. Ein Streit entbrannte, wer nun in die Heulenden Hütte gehen würde. Schließlich unterbrachen uns zwei Todesser und wir flogen. Harry warf sich den Tarnumhang über uns vier ( ich weiß nicht einmal, wie wir alle darunter platz hatten). Etwas schleimiges traf den Umhang und die Todesser bemerkten es.

"Da ist jemand Unsichtbar!" rief er. Dean Thomas betäubte ihn. Wir liefen weiter und sahen die Feigheit meines Bruders. Er flehte einen Maskierten Todesser an. Harry betäubte den Todesser und Draco drehte sich um, um seinen Retter zu sehen. Ich trat unter den Umhang hervor und schlug ihn ins Gesicht, seine Nase brach effektiv und es spritzte reichlich Blut.

"Du bist ein undankbarer schleimiger Bastard. Das ist das letzte Mal, das wir dein Leben retten" zischte ich in Rumänisch. ( ich weiß das er mich nicht verstand. ) und drehte mich um damit Harry den Umhang wieder über mich werfen konnte. Hermine Stoppte Greyback der gerade dabei war Lavender zu Essen, Trelawny verwendete Kristallkugeln als Wafen und wir wichen Riesenspinnen aus ( und beobachteten wie sie Hagrid wegtrugen ). wir liefen zur Peitschenden Weide ( Der Tarnumhang wurde ignoriert ) als uns Dementoren Stoppten. Ich hatte nichts mehr übrig. Ich fühlte wie Harry meine Hand ergriff und ich wusste das er da war. Das war gerade genug um den Patronus zu beschwören. Ein elegante Löwin entsprang der Spitze meines Zauberstabs und schloss sich den anderen Tieren von Luna, Ernie und Seamus an. Die Dementoren flohen, und wir bedankten uns und liefen weiter zur Peitschenden Weide. Ron ließ einen Zweig auf den Knoten am Baum schweben und wir warfen uns durch das Loch, das ein Durchgang war. Ich fühlte mich extrem groß in den engen Raum, und kroch trotzdem hinter Harry. Wir alle lauschten den Gespräch. Snape war der wahre Meister des Elderstabs. Voldemort wusste dies und hat ihn getötet. Ich fühlte mich tatsächlich den Tränen nah. Nachdem Voldemort die Hütte verließ, war ich schockiert wie Harry den Raum betrat, in den Snape lag. Ich folgte ihn schnell und kauerte neben meinen Freund.

"Nimm sie" Flüsterte Snape und ich bemerkte das seine Tränen weiß waren. Es waren Erinnerungen. Hermine Zauberte eine Phiole herbei und legte sie in Harrys Hände, und er nutzte sie um die Erinnerungen zu sammeln.

"Sieh...mich...an...Du hast...die Augen deiner Mutter" Keuchte Snape und meine eigenen Augen weiteten sich, als sich Tränen in ihnen bildeten. Der Schulleiter wurde still als der Tod ihn mit sich nahm und wir alle sahen uns Hilflos an, und Harry sah verwirrt aus. Plötzlich drang Voldemorts Stimme von überall her und drückte gegen unser Trommelfell und ich fürchtete seine Rückkehr, aber es war klar das es nur ein Spruch war.

"Ihr habt Tapfer gekämpft. Ich weiß Tapferkeit zu schätzen. Doch ihr habt schwere Verluste erlitten. Wenn ihr euch mir weiterhin widersetzt, dann werdet ihr zugrunde gehen. Jeder Tropfen Magischen Blutes der vergossen wird ist eine Verschwendung und so befehle ich meinen Truppen sich zurückzuziehen. Bestattet mit Würde eure Toten in einer Stunde die ich euch gebe. Harry Potter ich spreche nun direkt zu dir. Du lässt lieber deine Freunde für dich sterben als in Angesicht mir gegenüber zu stehen. Du hast eine Stunde zu mir in den verbotenen Wald zu kommen. Wenn nicht wird der Kampf erneut beginnen und ich werde selbst in den Kampf ziehe. Ich werde jeden Mann, jede Frau und jedes Kind bestrafen und töten, der sich mir in den Weg stellt. Du hast eine Stunde." Der Hall seiner Stimme verklang und wir vier standen unter völligen Schock. Ich konnte sehen das Harry sich unglaublich Schuldig fühlte, und musste ihn da herausholen. Hermine und Ron bemerkten es ebenfalls und führten ihn durch den Gang. Ich zögerte einen Moment und blickte auf die leblose Gestalt von Snape, wohl wissend das etwas nicht stimmte. Ich ging den Gang entlang und wir gingen über den Rasen. Ich sah das Quidditch-Feld in Trümmern ( Sehr zu meinen Leidwesen ) und große Teile des Schlosses in Trümmern liegen. Es gab nirgendwo ein Anzeichen von Leben. Wir gingen durch die Eingangshalle und entdeckten wo alle waren. Die Große Halle war von mit Menschen. Lebende sowie auch Tote. Die Toten waren in einer Linie in der Mitte der Halle aufgereiht worden. Ich sah Fred wie er von seiner Familie umgeben wurde. Als ich mich ihnen näherte, sah ich Remus und Tonks auch dort liegen. Ich konnte nicht richtig Atmen. Ich sah mich um und suchte Harry, doch ich realisierte das er weg war. Mein Herz hörte auf zu Schlagen, als ich die ganze Halle nach ihn absuchte. Es gab nicht eine einzige Spur von ihn. Hermine sah auf, und hörte auf Ron zu trösten als sie mich ins Auge fasste. Sie sah meine Verzweiflung und ließ Ron bei George damit sie gemeinsam trauern konnten und kam auf mich zu.

"Harry ist weg" zischte ich und sie zog scharf die Luft ein.

"Er würde nicht in den Wald gehen" sagte sie trotzig.

"Du weißt, wo er ist." argumentierte ich, und sie seufzte.

"Alya versuch es zu Glauben. Er würde schon allein deinetwegen nicht gehen." sagte sie in einen versuch mich zu Trösten. Es hat nicht funktioniert, aber sie ging zurück zu Ron. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr sehen, es war zu schmerzhaft. Ich verstand jetzt warum Harry versucht hatte es mir auszureden hier zu sein und in Malfoy Manor zu bleiben. Da waren Fred, Remus und Tonks, aber was ist wenn er da liegen würde? Ich würde nicht in der Lage sein zu Atmen. Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich in die Richtung der Türen der Großen Halle. So wie es war, konnte ich nicht richtig Atmen, und es folterte mich langsam. Also rannte ich. Ich rannte aus der Halle und lief auf die Schlossgründe. Ich lief vorbei an Bäumen und Felsen, bis ich am Rand des Schwarzen Sees ankam. Ich stürzte auf den Boden und schluchzte unter Tränen und schüttelte meinen Körper. Es war mir egal das ich dazu bestimmt war. Es war mir egal das ich verletzt war. War war nichts, im Vergleich zu dem was durch andere ging. Ich blickte durch verschwommen Augen auf die Dunkelheit des Sees. Ich fürchtete das Tiefe Wasser und was darin war. Es hat Draco eine ganze weile gedauert, bis er mich überzeugen konnte in die Boote der Erstklässler zu steigen. Ich sah Harry als er wie versteinert da stand bei der Zweigen Aufgabe im Vierten Schuljahr. Ich sah zu, wie das Wasser ruhig an die Küste spülte, das direkte Gegenteil von meinen Emotionen. Also setzte ich mich und schrie sie heraus, aber die Tränen hörten nie auf, und ich konnte es nicht aufhalten. Ich fing an, in meinen Tränen zu ertrinken zu fürchten und lachte über meine Dummheit. Ich fühlte wie jemand in meiner Nähe stand und stand schnell auf, wirbelte herum. Ich stand vor einen Konflikt mit Harry. Irgendwas sagte mir das sein Fuß gerade an mir vorbei ging, und seine Anwesenheit bemerkbar machte. Ich kümmerte mich nicht darum und warf mich auf ihn.

"Ich dachte, du wärst in den Wald gegangen!" Schnappte ich nach Luft in seinen Nacken. Er umarmte mich fest.

"Ich habe Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen." erzählte er mir und ich wich zurück. Er erzählte mir die Geschichte, wie Snape Lily immer geliebt hatte und sich als Spion an die gute Seite wandte als Voldemort sie getötet hat. Ich weinte wieder. Er hatte sie immer geliebt. Dann merkte ich etwas.

"Du gehst jetzt in den Wald." sagte ich und er antwortete nicht. Das war genug. Ich begann zu zittern.

"Hör mir zu Alya. Du musst die Schlange töten. Dann kann alles enden. Niemand soll meinetwegen Sterben, verstehst du? Ich muss das tun. Ich tue das für dich." sagte er leise und ich schluchzte an seine Brust.

"Ich darf nicht für dich sterben aber du kannst für mich sterben? Das ist nicht Fair!" wandte ich ein und entfernte mich ihn ihn.

"Ich muss das tun. Voldemort wird jeden den ich liebe Töten. Bitte lass mich gehen." sagte er und ich wischte meine Tränen weg, aber sie kamen wieder.

"Ich habe nur dich! Lass mich nicht alleine Harry!" Schluchzte ich und er zog mich zu sich heran und streichelte mein Haar.

"Alya ich muss. Tu mir das nicht an, bitte" flüsterte er und ich schluchzte härter. Er entfernte sich von meiner Brust und starrte in meine Augen.

"Bitte verlass mich nicht." flüsterte ich und er schloss die Augen.

"Du wirst mein Herz mit diesen Worten brechen. Ich liebe dich Alya. Vergiss das nicht. Ich werde immer bei dir sein" sagte er und küsste mich. Ich wusste von der Art wie er mich umarmte und die Art wie er mich küsste das es sowohl Leidenschaftlich als auch verzweifelt war, und das dies ein Abschied war. Er hatte mich wirklich verlassen. Er riß sich los und streichelte noch einmal mein Gesicht. Dann nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und wandte sich von mir, zu Fuß in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Als er in der Dunkelheit verschwand, brach ich wieder auf den Boden zusammen.

"Ich liebe dich auch Harry" flüsterte ich in die Nacht.


	15. I m Good

**I´m good.**

Ich wurde von Ron in die Große Halle gebracht. Ich wusste das er es war, weil er einen unverwechselbaren Geruch hatte und ich konnte seine Haare durch meine verschwommene Sicht sehen. Er fand mich gebrochen am See und brachte mich zurück. Ich fühlte das ich auf etwas hölzernen Saß.

"Alya, was ist passiert?" Fragte Hermine mich. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah das Hermine, Ron, Draco und Mrs. Weasley mich besorgt ansahen.

"Ich verdiene eure Aufmerksamkeit nicht. Bitte ich bin es nicht wert" wandte ich ein. Sie hatten ein Familienmitglied verloren ( na ja Draco nicht ) und sie machten sich sorgen um mich.

"Rede nicht so einen Unsinn. Wir können dir immer noch helfen." bestand Mrs. Weasley darauf, und ich atmete tief durch.

"Harry ging in den Wald" hauchte ich und Hermine keuchte. Ron sah aus als wäre er im begriff Krank zu sein und Mrs. Weasley sah ihn verständnislos an.

"Du lügst." sagte Hermine trotzig. Ich sah sie flehend an.

"Ich wünschte, ich würde Hermine. Aber er ging zu ihm und ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten." sagte ich ihr, ihre Augen weiteten sich auf die Größe eines Quaffels. Es war still. Ich konnte Dracos Arm um meine Schulter spüren, aber trug nicht dazu bei, das ich mich besser fühlte. Ich hasste ihn in diesen Moment. Ich warf seinen Arm von meiner Schulter und wollte gehen, als Voldemorts Stimme durch die Wände drang und mich ich erstarrte.

"Harry Potter ist tot. Er wurde getötet, als er weg lief und versuchte sich selbst zu etten, während ihr euer Leben für ihn gelassen habt. Wir bringen seinen Körper als Beweis dafür, das euer Held gegangen ist. Die Schlacht ist gewonnen. Ihr habt die Hälfte eurer Kämpfer verloren. Meine Todesser sind zahlenmäßig überlegen, ihr und der Junge-der-lebt seit besiegt. Es darf keinen Krieg mehr geben. Kommt heraus und kniet vor mir und euer Leben wird verschont werden." Ich fühlte eine Wut durch meinen Körper Jagen und ich konnte nicht mehr denken.

"Ich werde ihn töten" hörte ich mich zischen und rannte aus den Saal, und wusste das die anderen folgten. Wir versammelten uns im Hof und Professor McGonagall war die erste die Harry fand. Ihr Schrei war qualvoll und überraschend zugleich. Die Tatsache, das sie überhaupt kreischte war schockierend. Ich war nicht auf der Suche nach ihm. Ich konnte es ehrlich nicht.

"Harry, NEIN!"

"Oh, mein Gott, HARRY!"

"HARRY!" Ich konnte mit den Schmerz nicht umgehen. Ich folgte ihren Blick und sah Harry in den Armen von Hagrid. Der Schrei, der aus meinen Mund kam. Ar lauter als die vier vor mir und mit gebrochenen Herzen. Ich machte mich auf den weg zu Harry, aber ich fühlte wie Ron mich zurückhielt.

"Ihr Armseligen Kreaturen. Er ist tot! Kommt zu mir und ihr werdet verschont!" befahl Voldemort. Niemand bewegte sich, aber dann sprach mein lieber Vater.

"Draco, Alya kommt her" forderte Lucius. Ich schnaubte.

"Verpiss dich!" sagte ich Laut.

"Draco, Alya jetzt!" forderte meine Mutter. Ich wandte mich an meinen Bruder, der sich nach vorne bewegte, wenn auch langsam.

"Draco, du Bastard, wage es nicht!" Schrie ich ihn an. Ich bewegte mich wieder, und wollte ihn töten aber Ron packte mich. Ich wandte mich aus seinen Griff und wollte mich auf Draco stürzen, aber jemand anderes hielt mich zurück. Ich erkannte ihn als George. Ron bekam mich wieder unter Kontrolle und George sowie Charlie schlossen sich ihn an. Es brauchte alle drei um mich zurückzuhalten, und selbst dann war ich nicht leise. Ich schrie und beleidigte ihn in sieben verschiedenen Sprachen, aber er gesellte sich zu ihnen. Sobald er da war, hinkte Neville nah vorn und sagte, das er sprechen wollte.

"Es spielt keine Rolle das Harry gegangen ist" ich wollte ihn mit einen Schrei an die Kehle springen und wieder hielten mich die drei Weasley Männer zurück.

"Menschen sterben jeden Tag. Freunde, Familie. Ja, wir haben heute Abend Harry verloren. Aber er ist immer noch bei uns, hier drin." Er deutete auf sein Herz. "So wie Fred und Remus, Tonks, alle von ihnen. Sie sind nicht vergeblich gestorben. Auch wenn du es so wolltest. Aber du irrst dich! Harrys Herz schlug für uns, für uns alle!" rief er und zog das Schwert von Gryffindor aus dem Sprechenden Hut. Dann griff Voldemort an. Die Todesser strömten auf uns zu und der Kampf begann erneut. Ich eilte in die Große Halle, zu allen bereit wenn ich angegriffen werde, aber nicht bevor ich bemerkte wie Neville der Schlange Nagini den Kopf abtrennte. Ich kämpfte gegen Todesser als ich mich umdrehte, aber am Ende kämpfte Bellatrix mit Hermine, Ginny und Luna. Voldemort kämpfte mit Slughorn, McGonagall und Flittwick. Ich Schoss Fluch um Fluch auf Bella, aber sie wollte nicht aufgeben. Dann verpasste ein Todesfluch, Ginny nur knapp und ich wurde aus den Weg geschoben.

"Nicht meine Tochter du Schlampe!" Knurrte Mrs. Weasley. Wir wichen zurück als die beiden Frauen Hart kämpften. Mrs. Weasley war nicht so Sorgfältig qualifiziert wie Belaltrix, aber sie war Stärker. Ich wusste, es würde passieren. Der Todesfluch schoss unter den Ausgestreckten Armen von Bellatrix und traf sie direkt in die Brust. Meine Tante stürzte zu Boden und ich konnte meinen Jubel kaum zurückhalten. Voldemort war nicht sehr erfreut. Die drei Professoren gegen die er sich Duellierte wurden Rückwärts geschickt und flogen durch die Gegend und er wandte sich an Mrs. Weasley um sie zu stellen. Bevor ich nach vorne Stürzen konnte, um ihr zu helfen, gab es ein Schrei "PROTEGO!" und ein Schildzauber spaltete die Luft zwischen meiner Ziehmutter und Voldemort. Jeder sah sich nach der Quelle um, aber ich hatte sie schon gefunden. Harry war am Leben. Die Große Halle war von leisen Gesprächen erfüllt, als er der Tarnumhang von ihn fiel und er entdeckt wurde.

"Ich will keine Hilfe, von niemanden. Es ist eine Sache zwischen ihn und mir." Sagte Harry und ich stöhnte. Er war mal wieder der noble Held.

"Potter meint das nicht so. Er braucht einen Schild. Er hat durch Zufall so lange überlebt."

"Es gibt keine Horkruxe mehr. Einer von uns wird Sterben, und die Prophezeiung wird sich erfüllen. Meine Mutter starb um mich zu retten. Ich besiegte dich auf den Friedhof und hab heute Abend überlebt, auch wenn ich sterben musste. Dies sind keine Zufälle" Sie umkreisten sich einander wie hungrige Raubtiere, und ich hatte Angst um Harry.

"Du hast durch Unfälle und Feigheit überlebt. Männer und Frauen sind gestorben um dich zu beschützen, während du dich hinter ihnen versteckt hast, wie ein kleiner Schuljunge."

"Niemand wird durch deine Hand Sterben. Du kannst ihnen nicht einmal mehr Schaden, da ich sterben wollte hab ich damit den gleichen Schutz heraufbeschworen, wie meine Mutter einst für mich. Sie sind geschützt. Du wirst es nie lernen, oder?"

"Ist es wieder Liebe?" Liebe hat deiner ekelhaften Schlammblutmutter nicht gerettet und die Liebe wird dich nicht retten, den zu dieser Zeit ist niemand hier, der dich retten wird Potter. Was willst du jetzt noch retten? Glaubst du, du hast mehr Magie als ich oder eine Mächtigere Waffe als meine?" Ich fluchte heftig bei diesen Worten. Hermine stieß mich an, und gestikulierte mir den Mund zu halten.

"Ich glaube, ich habe beides." Voldemort ließ ein manisches lachen erklingen, das mir bis zum Hohen Himmel Angst machte.

"Ich habe Magie ausgeführt, von der Dumbledore nicht einmal geträumt hat."

"Er Träumte davon und er wusste mehr als du. Das bedeutete, das er nicht das tat, was du getan hast.

"Dumbledore war Schwach! Ich habe seinen Tod herbeigeführt!"

"Du dachtest, das du es getan hast, aber du hast dich geirrt." ich war sehr verwirrt.

"Er ist tot! Sein Körper verrottet auf den Schlossgelände wegen mir!"

"Du hast ihn niemals getötet. Er wählte seinen Tod, mit den Diener von den du dachtest das er dir immer treu war." Voldemort zischte, aber Harry ließ sich nicht ins Wanken bringen. Dann dämmerte es mir: Snape. Harry erzählte Voldemort gerade, das Snape nicht auf seiner Seite stand.

"Severus Snape war niemals dein Mann. Seit den Moment, als du anfingst meine Mutter zu jagen, wandte sich Snape an Dumbledore. Hast du jemals Snapes Patronus gesehen? Er war eine Hirschkuh, wie der meiner Mutter, weil er sie seit den moment wo er sie Traf geliebt hat. Er bat dich, ihr Leben zu verschonen und dir war das nicht einmal bewusst!"

"Sie war einfach nur ein Wunsch. Er sagte, es gäbe auch Reinblütige Frauen, nachdem sie Tod war."

"Natürlich hat er das gesagt! Er war Dumbledores Mann seit diesen Moment und du bist darauf hereingefallen das du niemals seinen Tod heraufbeschworen hast. Dumbledore lag schon im Sterben! Dumbledores letzter Plan ging nach hinten los. Snape war nie der Wahre Meister es Elderstabs.

"Er tötete Dumbledore!"

"Nein, tat er nicht. Dumbledores Tod war geplant und er lag schon im Sterben. Snape hat ihn nie besiegt. Er plante der letzte wahre Meister zu sein, weil ihn niemand besiegt hatte. Aber jemand anderes hatte ihn zuvor besiegt."

"Ich habe ihn von seinen letzten Meister gestohlen und zu meinen gemacht. " Ich stellte mir ein kleines jammerndes Kind vor anstelle des Tödlichen Zauberers.

"Halten und benutzen, macht einen Zauberstab nicht zu seinen Eigentum. Du hast nie seine Treue gewonnen. Jemand anderes erlangte die Treue, obwohl er nicht wusste was er da getan hatte. Der wahre Meister des Elderstabs war Draco Malfoy." Mein Kiefer klappte nach unten. Draco war Meister des Elderstabs?" Ich scannte die Halle und sah wie mein Zwilling ungläubig dreinschaute. Dann merkte ich etwas.

"Ich entwaffnete Draco Wochen zuvor, als Greifer Alya eingefangen hatten." Warum involvierte er mich in diese Geschichte? Alle Starrten auf den Zauberstab den Harry hielt: Dracos Zauberstab. Harry und Voldemort umkreisten sich weiterhin gegenseitig. Plötzlich brach die Sonne durch die Wolken und ergoss sich über die beiden in der Mitte wie ein Scheinwerfer. Niemand bewegte sich.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Ich schwöre das etwas explodierte. Die Zaubersprüche kollidierten in der Mitte des Kreises. Es schien alles in Zeitlupe zu passieren. Der grüne Strahl von Voldemorts zauber prallte gegen den roten Strahl der Harrys Zauber war und sein Zauberstab flog ihn aus der Hand. Voldemort landete auf den Boden. Er war Tot. Völlige Stille begrüßte seinen Untergang. Ich war die erste, die erkannte, das es vorbei war. Ich jubelte und rannte auf Harry zu, umarmte ihn und küsste ihn mit soviel Leidenschaft wie ich verwalten konnte. Er revanchierte sich mit starken Gebrauch der Zunge. Wir hatten es geschafft! Wir waren beide am Leben und Voldemort war tot.

"Tue mir das nie wieder an!" weinte ich Freudentränen. Er steckte mir eine verwirrte Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

"Ich verspreche das nicht wieder zu tun" sagte er inbrünstig und ich küsste ihn erneut. Dann stieg der Wahnsinn. Die Gesamte Halle stürmte auf Harry innerhalb von Sekunden. Professoren, Schüler und der Orden griff nach ihn und umarmte ihn und jubelten für ihn. Ich blieb an seiner Seite, und griff fest nach seiner Hand um sie nicht wieder zu verlieren. Die Menge löste sich auf und wir konnten wieder an de Haustischen sitzen. Allerdings kamen Menschen zu uns und Gratulieren uns. Ja, auch mir. Sie sagten das ich extrem mutig wäre meiner Familie zu trotzen und Voldemort entgegen zu stehen. Sie sagen, sie wären Glücklich über die Beziehung von Harry und mir. Sie sagten alles und jedes. Ich sah meine Eltern und mein Bruder ungeschickt in einer Ecke sitzen und erkannte, das ich früher oder später die Konfrontation mit ihnen suchen musste. Ich hab Harry einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte ihn, das ich gleich wieder da wäre. Ich ging langsam hinüber und hatte unterwegs immer wieder Gespräche mit den Menschen. Schließlich erreichte ich sie und setzte mich ihnen gegenüber und hob meine Augenbrauen erwartungsvoll an."

"Was macht ihr noch hier? Dies ist nicht der richtige Ort für euch" knurrte ich, und kümmerte mich nicht darum ob es sie beleidigen würde.

"Wirr können nirgendwo anders hin" sagte mein Vater und ich schnaubte.

"Ich kümmere mich nicht besonders darum. Ich kann nicht für alle sprechen, aber ich bin verdammt sicher, das sie hier keine Todesser wollen. Ihr habt unschuldige Menschen getötet." zischte ich und er sah tatsächlich beschämt aus. Ich wusste das Draco nie jemanden getötet hatte, aber ich war wütend auf ihn.

"Ich weiß was ich getan habe, aber gib deiner Mutter und deinen Bruder nicht für meine Fehler die schuld. Sie haben nie jemanden getötet." flehte mein Vater. Er flehte eigentlich niemals jemanden an.

"Ich gebe ihnen nicht die Schuld! Ich gebe dir die Schuld!" Ich weinte und stand auf und schlug mit den Händen auf den Tisch. "Ich verachte dich für das durchstehen der Sachen und die Dinge die passiert sind. Ich verachte Draco gerade jetzt, weil er sich vor der gesamten Schule für Voldemort entschied. Ich verachte meine Mutter gerade jetzt, weil sie uns vor der gesamten Schule zwang sich für Voldemort zu entscheiden. Ich verachte dich, weil du es auch gefordert hast und weil du Unschuldige Menschen getötet hast." Schrie ich schwer atmend. Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, die noch in einen Stück war. Ich wirbelte herum um herauszufinden wer es war, und dort stand Harry und sah mich mitleidig an.

"Deine Mutter hat mein Leben gerettet," sagte er einfach und mein Mund stand offen. Ich wandte mich an meine Mutter um ihr ins Angesicht zu sehen, Lucius starrte sie an und Draco hatte ein Gesichtsausdruck der Identisch mit meinen war.

"Du wusstest, das er am Leben war?" verlange Lucius wütend zu wissen und ich fauchte.

"Ja, ich wusste das er am Leben war Lucius. Er erzählte mir das Draco am leben war und zusammen mit Alya in der Burg war. Ich wollte das nie! Ich wollte mich nie mit Voldemort einlassen, aber ich tat so weil ich dich geliebt habe. Ich tat so, weil meine Kinder sicher vor Schaden waren." antwortete sie Trotzig und ich war stolz auf sie.

"Ja, aber ihre sogenannten Opferbereitschaft schützte Alya nicht, nicht wahr?" zischte er und ich atmete tief durch.

"Ich habe mich für meine Weg entschieden. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe für meine Entscheidung Mutter. Ich bereue nichts, und ihr müsst das sehen. Überwinde das Vater. Ich bin gut" knurrte ich und drehte mich um und verschwand. Harry folgte mir dicht dahinter.


	16. I dit him good to be my brother

**I dit him good to be my brother**

Die Beerdigungen waren das Schlimmste. In der Finalen Schlacht, sah ich viele Tote, aber die Teilnahme an zahlreichen Beerdigungen zeigte mir, wie viele ihr Leben verloren hatten im Kampf gegen die Todesser und Voldemort. Zusammen mit Fred, Remus und Tonks starben mindestens 50 weitere Menschen. Ich war nicht bei allen Beerdigungen dabei, weil ich nicht wusste ob es gut war, aber Harry war auf jeder einzelnen. Und Harry brauchte mich also begleitete ich ihn. Ich hielt eine Reden über Fred ( in einen Strahlend Blauen Kleid, da ich kein Schwarz tragen durfte auf seiner Beerdigung ) Tonks und Lupin bei ihren Beerdigungen saß ich still da. Es gab eine Gedenkstätte für die, die Gestorben sind, aber es keine Leichen zum begraben gab wie Mad-Eye Moody und Sirius. Ich sprach auch über sie. Die ersten Zwei Monate nach den Krieg waren voller Beerdigungen, aber wir zogen das durch und dann wurde es Zeit für unser Leben. Harry, Ron, Hermine und ( überraschenderweise ) ich erhielten den Orden des Merlin 1. Klasse zu ehren unseres Verhaltens. Die Presse hatte den Befehl uns in den zwei Monaten der Beerdigungen in ruhe zu lassen, aber sobald die Frist abgelaufen war, konnten wir nirgendwo hin ohne verfolgt zu werden. Sie wollten alles über meine Beziehung mit Harry wissen, was für ein Haar-Produkt ich benutzte, welche Schuhe ich trug und wie ich mit der Inhaftierung meiner Eltern umgehe. Sie verfolgten Hermine und befragten sie zu ihrer Verlobung mit Ron ( die heimliche Verlobung, die nicht jeden Offenbart wurde, nachdem der Krieg gewonnen wurde. Junge war ich sauer ) sie fragten mich auch wie es den sei eine Kriegsheldin zu sein. ( sie gaben die Fragerei auf, als ich sagte das ich nicht die einzige war, die unsere Welt gerettet hat. Hermine hatte nicht so ein Glück, lag vielleicht daran das sie nicht so aufbrausend ist wenn man sie damit konfrontiert.) und sie fragten wann die Hochzeit war. Sie fragten Harry alles über mich und Fragten Ron, wie sei Sexualleben war. ( Nach der Drohung, sie zu verklagen wichen sie diesen Fragen aus ).

"Ich fühle mich, mich nicht nicht mehr schön" sagte ich mich, als ich auf den Sofa meiner Wohnung zusammenbrach. Harry und ich hatten beschlossen zusammenzuziehen. Und wir legten unser Riesiges Vermögen zusammen und kauften eine große Penthouse-Wohnung. Wir wollten kein Haus, weil es einfach zu groß war für uns zwei, aber auch wenn ich mein Familien-Erbe und meine Blutlinie verweigerte, wuchs ich in Luxus auf, und so war das Penthouse die Folge. Es bestand aus drei Schlafzimmern, eine großzügige Küche, und einen großen Wohnbereich komplett mit einen 60 Zoll Flachbild Fernseher ( Ich hatte eine Menge Spaß beim lernen,wie man dieses Besondere Stück der Muggel-Ausrüstung bediente. ) Silbrig-Blaue Sofas, verschlangen dich Praktisch wenn du auf ihnen platz genommen hast und sie Thronten vor einen schönen weißen Mamor-Kamin. Das war erst der Anfang. Die Wände waren in der oberen Hälfte Weiß bis zu Hälfte und die untere Hälfte war violett. Der Teppich flauschig und in einer Goldenen Farbe gehalten und auf diesen lag ein ein lila Schaffell Vorleger. Das Schlafzimmer von mir und Harry ( Wir verwendeten es oft, vielen Dank ) das wir uns teilten war unser Gryffindor Bereich. Die Wände waren alle bis auf die "Feature Wand" alle weiß und ein Atemberaubender Schwarzer Mamor-Kamin war in ihnen eingelassen. Die "Feature Wand" war in einen Atemberaubenden Gryffindor rot und gegenüber von unseren Himmelbett, das Goldbeläge und Rote Vorhänge hatte. Der Teppich war der gleiche, den wir im Wohnzimmer auch hatten nur das ein Rotes Schaffell vor den Kamin lag. Zwei Schreibtische standen nebeneinander vor Fenstern die von Boden bis zur Decke gingen, die wir selten benutzten, für unsere Studien standen zwei Bequeme Ledersessel in Rot und Weiß auf den Kanten des Teppichs.

"Nun, ich schätze zufällig dein gutes Aussehen. Warum hast du plötzlich das Gefühl das du nicht mehr schön bist?" Fragte Harry, als er den Tagespropheten in der Mitte gefaltet hatte. Er saß auf den Sofa, auf dem ich zusammenbrach, und ich verfehlte in nur knapp. Seine Smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten Amüsiert.

"Meine Gene bedeuten, das ich eine Wucht bin, aber es muss gepflegt werden! Die Presse wird nun erwarten, das ich die ganze Zeit gut aussehen werde, umso mehr weil ich deine Freundin bin. Na ja eigentlich erwarten sie und freuen sich darauf, mich als Wrack zu sehen, weil morgen die Verhandlung ist. Was für ein Haufen scheiße" Stöhnte ich und rutschte rüber zu Harry so das ich zwischen seinen Beinen lag. Er schlang seine Arme um mich.

"Das ist Tragisch." Sein Ton war neckend. Ich war erstaunt, das er dies nicht weiter ausführte. Ich hatte das nicht gedacht.

"Natürlich ist es verdammt tragisch. Sie folgten mir heute morgen bis ins Büro! Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist, in fünf Zentimeter hohen Absätzen und einen Bleistiftrock zu laufen und gleichzeitig darauf zu achten das dein Haar ordentlich bleibt." fauchte ich und ich fühlte, das ich ihn zum Lachen brachte.

"Ich persönlich plane nicht, herauszufinden wie schwer das ist. Das ist deine Tasse Tee, mein Schatz. Nun wie wäre es mit einer Massage um deine angespannten Schultern zu entspannen?" fragte er leise und ich nickte. Er wusste immer, was zu tun ist damit ich mich besser fühle.

Am 10. Juli 1998 war der Prozess gegen meine Eltern und meinen Bruder. Es wäre das erste Mal, das ich sie seit der Finalen Schlacht sehen würde. Ich machte mich auf den weg zum Ministerium, in der Kleidung die ich zur Arbeit tragen würde. Ich war eine Magische Anwältin. Ich dachte nie zuvor daran Anwältin zu werden, aber Hermine schlug es mir vor, und ich war fasziniert. Da ich keine Geduld hatte, zahlte ich eine menge Geld um den Kurs in zwei Monaten zu bestehen, direkt nach der Schlacht. Meine natürliche Gabe die Dinge zu sehen, die andere übersahen, sorgten das ich gut war in der Juristischen Ausbildung und eine Mächtige Anwältin war. Ich nahm nicht teil an diesen Fall, aber ich sagte als Zeuge aus. Ich würde mich mit Hochdruck weigern, meinen Vater zu verteidigen, aber ich würde über seine schlechten Taten aussagen. Wie pathetisch klingt das? Also ging ich in den Gerichtssaal und trug dabei eine Schwarze Anzughose, einen Roten Kaschmir Rollkragen und eine Schwarze Lederjacke mit roten Stiefeletten von Peep Toe. Ich nahm meine rote Prada Tasche in die Hand und öffnete die Tür zum Gerichtssaal. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren bereits da und ich setzte mich zu ihnen. Ron und Hermine hielten Händchen, was mich zum Lächeln brachte. Ich saß neben Harry und er ergriff meine Hand.

"Das wird interessant" Kommentierte Ron und ich lächelte ihn an.

"Geht es dir gut? Fragte mich Harry besorgt und ich hob eine Augenbraue.

"Harry Honey, dieser Prozess ist im Grunde ein Formsache. Mein Vater ist so gut wie eingesperrt. Mir geht es gut." informierte ich ihn glücklich.

"Es ist gut das eine Erwartungen nicht immer so hoch sind." sagte Ron mir und ich fletschte die Zähne Scherzhaft. Dann kam mein Vater herein eskortiert von vier Auroren die ihn bewachten. Dann kam meine Mutter in Begleitung von drei Auroren und mein Bruder in Begleitung von 2 Auroren. Der Trost in dieser Sache war, das sie weniger Wachen hatte, als mein Vater. Es bedeutete das er als Gefährlicher galt. Ich saß da und beobachtete, wie die Fälle vorgestellt wurden in den Juristischen Hokuspokus ( Dies war ein langer und langweiliger Teil) Dann Kam meine Aussage über jeden einzelnen meiner Familie. Ich ging nach vorn in einer Selbstbewussten Art und Weise, doch innerlich schrie ich.

"Werden sie Schwören die Wahrheit zu sagen, und nichts als die Wahrheit, so weit Merlin ihnen helfe?" Sagen ein Mann, den ich im Grunde ignorierte.

"Ja" und Stellte mir vor wie ich das zu Harry sagte, in einen Brautkleid ( Mich, und nicht Harry )

"Also Miss Malfoy, bitte erzählen sie uns ihre Perspektive, wie sie in der Obhut ihres Vaters aufgewachsen sind." Sagte der Staatsanwalt. Ich nickte.

"Am Anfang war es wunderbar. Mein Vater gab mir und meinen alles was wir wollen, und hat keine Kosten gescheut. Aber als ich vier oder fünf war, wollte ich mehr als die schönen Dinge, die er uns gab. Ich wollte was die meisten Menschen wollen: die Liebe ihrer Eltern. Ich wollte nicht nur Aufmerksamkeit. Ich wollte das er mich liebt, doch das tat er nie, er sorgte dafür das ich mit den Glauben aufgewachsen bin, das ich keine Liebe bekommen würde von ihn und das ich es … verdient hätte. Als ich sieben Jahre alt war, saß mein Vater bei meinen Bruder und mir und erzählte uns alles über Voldemort. Er sagte uns, das Voldemort die beste Sache der Welt sei, seit der Gründung von Hogwarts, und ich war angewidert. Ich sagte ihn, das ich damit nichts zu tun haben will. Das erste Mal, als mein Vater mich schlug, war der Sommer nach den ersten Schuljahr und das nur weil ich mit Ron, Hermine und Harry befreundet war. Er mochte nicht das ich in Gryffindor war und doch half er mir nicht. Danach wurde mich verprügeln ein regelmäßiger Sport für ihn. Es wurde schlimmer als Voldemort zurückkehrte, weil er meine "Schande" hasste. Ich wurde von Voldemort und meinen Vater gefoltert, während mein Bruder flüchtete. In den Sommer meines fünften Schuljahres, packte ich alle meine Sachen und kehrte nicht mehr zurück." erklärte ich ich sah meine Familie nicht an sondern schaute nach Rechts in die Augen des Staatsanwalts. Er nickte.

"Sie sagten, sie haben ihre Sachen gepackt bevor sie ihre Familie verlassen haben." Sagte er und ich hörte die die Frage heraus.

"Das tat ich zuvor. Ich verbrachte den Gesamten Sommer mit Ausnahme der ersten drei Wochen des Sommers nach dem Ersten Jahr mit den Weasleys. Ebenso war es die meiste zeit des Sommers, nach den zweiten und dritten Schuljahr mit Ausnahme der letzten Woche. Dann, nach den vierten Jahr, lief ich weg mit all meinen Sachen und kam am 10. August zum Fuchsbau. Wir zogen direkt, um zum Grimmauldplatz, wo der Orden sich versammelte. Dort fand jeder heraus, das ich geschlagen wurde. Mrs. Weasley sah einige meiner Prellungen, als ich mich streckte und ich erklärte ihr wo ich sie her hatte. Dies war der letzte Sommer den ich zuhause verbrachte. Es war eine Harte zeit, dort zu entkommen da mein Zimmer überwacht wurde, nach den vierten Schuljahr." erklärte ich und er nickte wieder.

"Können sie uns bitte sagen, wie ihre Mutter auf all dies reagierte?" fragte der Staatsanwalt. Ich bemerkte wie er mich mitleidig ansah. Ich kannte ihn von einen kurzen Small Talk, aber offenbar wusste er viel mehr über mich, als ich über ihn.

"Sie hat ein Auge zugedrückt, aber ich weiß das sie es nicht wollte. Es ist das Gesetz der Selbsterhaltung. Wäre sie aufgestanden und hätte protestiert, Wäre sie wie ich geendet oder wie die Toten. Das gleiche gilt für meinen Bruder" antwortete ich vorsichtig.

"Was ist mit ihren Bruder? Warum hat er sich nicht ein Beispiel an ihnen genommen und sein Todesser Erbe abgelehnt?" fragte er und seufzte.

"Mein Bruder tat es mir nicht gleich, weil er Angst hatte."

"Und sie hatten keine Angst?"

"Ich hatte Angst, aber ich hatte Freunde und Erwachsene die mich unterstützten. Draco hatte dies nicht.

"Also was sagen sie?"

"Ich sage, das wenn Draco unterstützende Freunde wie Harry, Hermine und die Weasley hätte dann hätte er keine Angst gehabt vor seinen Vater und wäre Voldemort nicht gefolgt. Ich glaube auch, das Voldemort meine Mutter mit den Leben von Draco drohte, damit sie tut was er wollte."

"Sie glauben es? Aber sie wissen es nicht genau?"

"Nein, ich glaube es und weiß es nicht genau?

"Mister Malfoy, hat Voldemort ihre Mutter bedroht, damit sie ihn folgen?" Fragte der Staatsanwalt Draco. Ich drehte mich zu ihn.

"Nein, hat er nicht." Ich schnappte nach Luft. Ich wusste, das Voldemort ihn mit jemanden bedroht hat. Wer war es? Es war sicherlich nicht unser Vater?"

"Voldemort bedrohte nicht ihre Mutter?"

"Nein, hat er nicht. Er bedrohte die Person, wo er wusste, das sie etwas tun kann, etwas zu tun.

"Und wer war das?" Ja, wer war das? Ich starrte Draco unter Schock an. Wer war dieser Mensch?

"Er drohte meiner Schwester. Er drohte Alya." Der gesamte Gerichtssaal drehte sich zu mir um und ich sah Hilflos aus. Na ja, das waren interessante Informationen. Der Staatsanwalt wandte sich zu mir.

"Wenn ihr Bruder und ihre Mutter in dieser Situation waren wegen der Angst, wäre es möglich, das es auch ihr Vater war?" fragte er mich, und ich schüttelte hartnäckig meinen Kopf.

"Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, das er wegen Angst dabei war. Wenn er Angst hatte, würde es Fragen geben. Warum würde er mich Schlagen, wenn Voldemort als tot galt? Warum lehrte er uns alles über Voldemort und wie der beste weg war ihn zu folgen, wenn Voldemort doch abwesend war? Meine Mutter tat nichts dergleichen und auch mein Bruder nicht. Meine Mutter benahm sich nur dann wie ein Todesser, wenn Voldemort da war. Draco kämpfte darum, es auch so zu tun. Auch rettete mir meine Mutter das Leben, als Voldemort im Begriff war mich zu töten, und meine Mutter schoss ein Fluch auf ihn. Es war dieser Moment wo ich begriff, das sie nicht Teil sein wollte, von den was mein Vater geschaffen hat." antwortete ich sanft. Jedes Wort von dem, was ich sagte, war wahr. Der Staatsanwalt nickte noch einmal und wandte sich an den Minister.

"Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen an die Zeugin, Sir" erklärte er und der Minister erlaubte mir zu gehen und ich setzte mich neben Harry und den anderen. Ich fing Dracos Blick auf als ich an ihn vorbeiging und er sah erleichtert aus. Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum er erwartet hat, das ich in die Offensive gehe. Er war unschuldig. Ich lächelte ihn an und setzte mich neben Harry, packte seine Hand, für den Komfort den er mir gab. Die Verhandlung wurde auf den folgenden Tag verlegt. Ich weigerte mich zu gehen, aber Hermine, Ron und Harry wollten gehen. Ginny und ich waren einkaufen, und versuchten so mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, weg von der Verhandlung. Ich hatte gedacht das dies eine gute Idee wäre, aber nachdem wir das durchzogen, hielt ich es für die Beste Idee in der Geschichte der Welt.

Am 10. August 1998 endete der Prozeß gegen Lucius, Narzissa und Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy wurde zu Lebenslänglich ( oder was noch davon Übrig war ) in Askaban verurteilt. Narzissa Malfoy zu sechs Monaten und Draco kam ohne eine Strafe heraus. Der Tagesprophet schrieb über die Ergebnisse der Verhandlung und Wie Draco zu recht unschuldig war und der Dreckssack Lucius zu recht verurteilt wurde, für das was er getan hat. Die Öffentlichkeit hatte gegen Draco, aber sie akzeptieren in als Jungen der Todesangst hatte. Die Tatsache das ich verwendet wurde, um ihn zu bedrohen hellte die Meinung der Öffentlichkeit auf, weil er sich um mich gekümmert hat, und er durfte sich kein Fehltritt mehr erlauben. Siehe, es tat ihm gut, mein Bruder zu sein.


	17. How she finally found happiness Epilog

**How she finally found happiness**

Die Welt ging drunter und drüber an den Tag, wo Draco eine ernsthafte Freundin hatte, nicht nur zum vögeln. Dies war schockieren genug an und für sich aber, nachdem er in die Designer Fußstapfen seiner Schwester trat, wandte er sich vollständig gegen die Familientradition, UND DAS MEHR ALS ICH! Draco Malfoy verabredete sich mit einen, Moment gleich, einen Muggel! Und dann nach DREI MONATEN, bekam ich einen größeren Schock durch die Eulenpost.

"Das habe ich nicht, kommen sehen." sagte ich, als ich auf die Einladung in meiner Hand starrte. Meine Pfannkuchen, lagen vergessen vor mir. Ich wusste das sie sich liebten, aber Draco hetzte sie nicht in solchen Dingen. Das schien sich verändert zu haben. Ich lächelte, als ich mich an den Tag erinnerte, wo er mir sagte das er mit einer Miss Eva Chase verabredet war.

*Flashback*

Ich verdrehte die Augen, als ich einige Tage später mit Akten in meinen Armen das Büro verließ. Meine Füße erlitten Qualen in ihren fünf Zoll Gucci High Heels ( Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Draco. Er kaufte mir einige Sachen, nachdem ich ihn sozusagen vor Askaban gerettet hatte ) so entschied ich mich, vergessen weiter zu Fuß zu gehen und Apparierte gerade in mein Wohnzimmer. Harry schaute mich verwundert an.

"Noch einmal, du wirst meinen Schmerz nicht verstehen, bevor du nicht fünf Zoll Hohe High Heels getragen hast und Stunden lang mit ihnen durch ein Büro gelaufen bist." sagte ich einfach und stürzte auf die Couch die am nächsten war. Leider war Harry nicht auf dieser einen. Ich zog ( sehr sanft ) meine Schuhe aus und sah Harry an. Noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, bemerkte ich etwas helles Blondes neben ihm. Ich drehte meine Kopf um und dann sah ich Draco neben Harry auf der Couch sitzen. Ich starrte ihn eine Weile an bevor ich nach ihn schnappte und ihn anlächelte.

"Hey kleine Schwester." begrüßte er mich und ich machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

"Draco, ich bin 2 Minuten jünger als du. Wenn man es von diesen Punkt aus sieht, kenne ich viele Leute, hauptsächlich Frauen, die auf mich zukommen und Details von dir wissen wollen und so. Du bist offenbar sehr heiß. Ich sehe nicht, wovon sie reden, wenn man Bedenkt das ich der Hübschere Zwilling bin." erklärte ich, als ich eine Augenbraue necken hob. Er verzog bei mir das Gesicht, als ich über die Frauen sprach. Der Finstere Ausdruck ließ ihn Attraktiv aussehen. Dann wieder, tat ich es.

"Gibst du mir die Nummer von einen von ihnen?" fragte er zögernd. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Ich sagte dir, wenn du die Nummer von einer der Frauen haben willst, musst du sie fragen. Warum fragst du?" Antwortete ich ihn. Sein Gesicht war verlegen.

"Ich habe nur so gefragt." Ich glaubte ihn nicht den Geringsten Teil einer Sekunde.

"Draco, was willst du mir nicht sagen?" Fragte ich sofort. Er versteckte irgendetwas vor mir, und ich würde herausfinden was es war.

"Es ist nichts." murmelte er und ich sah Harry wie er die Augen verdrehte.

"Mein Bruder, der Frauenheld hat mittlerweile selbst eine Offiziele Freundin." neckte ich ihn und ich war mehr als überrascht, als Draco errötete. Draco errötete nicht. Es war das Gesetz der Natur. Draco erröten zu sehen, war so als würde Peter Pan aufhören zu fliegen. Es geschieht einfach nicht.

"Sei Ruhig, Alya." murmelte er, und ich starrte ihn an.

"Draco wer ist sie? Wann kann ich sie treffen? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" verlangte ich zu wissen und seine Röte stieg.

"Ihr Name ist Eva Chase." Antwortete er und ich lächelte.

"Das ist ein wunderschöner name. Was ist sie?" Fragte ich. Harry sah mich mit unverhohlener Belustigung an. Ich wollte es ihn nicht verdenken. Ich saß auf der Kante der Couch und grub nach Informationen.

"Sie ist zum teil Spanierin mit gebräunter Haut, Schokoladenbraunen Augen, Dunkelbraune Haare, die Schwarz aussehen und hat eine Tolle Figur. Sie ist ziemlich Schüchtern, aber sie akzeptiert so ziemlich alles." antwortete er und ich runzelte die Stirn.

"Was meinst du, sie Akzeptiert so ziemlich alles? Ich weiß du hast Fehle Draco, aber du Arbeitest ja daran. Oh Gott, du hast ihr nichts, über deine Festnahme erzählt? Fragte ich vorsichtig und er nickte mit den Kopf-

"Aber das ist nicht wichtig. Ich habe mit ihr über … andere Sachen geredet." antwortete er zögernd. Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

"Was für andere Sachen?" fragte ich verzweifelt.

"Meine Magie." Murmelte er und nur durch das Lesen der Lippen sah ich seine Antwort.

"Warum sollte sie deine Magie akzeptieren, es sei den sie ist eine MU-Merlin nochmal." flüsterte ich und Harry grinste. Er wusste darüber Bescheid! "Du liebst eine Muggel?" Fragte ich ihn in einer Atemlosen Stimme.

"Ja, das tue ich." antwortete er in einer Trotzigen Stimme.

"Hey, ich bin für alles, was gegen unseren Familiennamen geht. Aber das ist großartig, du gehst mit einen Muggel aus!" Schrie ich und warf mich auf Draco und umarmte ihn. Er umarmte mich ebenfalls, und sah erleichert aus.

"Du bist also damit einverstanden?" fragte er und ich kreischte und lies ihn los.

"Natürlich bin ich einverstanden du Trottel! Das ist Wunderbar!" Rief ich fröhlich und setzte mich auf Harrys Schoß. Draco lächelte.

"Das ist gut. Nun ich habe eine Verabredung mit ihr. Gute Nacht" sagte er und Disapparierte. Ich drehte mich zu Harry.

"Nun habe ich eine gewisse Spannung zu lösen, also werde ich Duschen gehen." sagte ich und stand auf. Harry stand hinter mir und schlang seine Arme um meine Taille.

"Lass mich dir dabei helfen." Flüsterte er in mein Ohr. Ein Schauer jagte über mein Rücken, und ich grinste.

"Ich glaub ich könnt eine Hand gebrauchen." sagte ich Fröhlich und lief mit ihn ins Badezimmer, und kicherte den ganzen weg dahin.

*End Flashback*

"Was hast du nicht kommen sehen?" Fragte Harry als er die Küche betrat und sich am Kaffee bediente.

"Ach nichts, nur Draco heiratet." sagte ich leichthin und zeigte ihn die Einladung. Harry schaute mich nur kurz Achselzuckend an.

"Alya sie sind verliebt." verkündete er und ich verdrehte die Augen.

"Das weiß ich sehr wohl. Und sie ist in jeder Hinsicht perfekt. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, das Draco zuerst Heiratet." Stöhnte ich und Harry verließ seinen Platz und seinen Kaffee und legte sein Arm um meine Schulter.

"Und wann planst du zu Heiraten?" fragte er und ich stöhnte fast.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, das ich das laut gesagt habe." sagte ich und er lachte in mein Ohr.

"Nun auf jeden Fall, hast du die Überraschung verdorben" sagte er und ich runzelte die Stirn, aber drehte mich nicht zu ihn um.

"Welche Überraschung wäre das?" Fragte ich vorsichtig und nahm sein Arm von meiner Schulter, nur damit dieser einen Moment Später auf der Seite meines Gesichts war. Ich drehte meine Kopf und sah eine blaue Samt-Box auf seiner Handfläche. Mein Atem spannte sich an, als ich auf die Schachtel starrte.

"Alya Cassiopeia Malfoy, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, meine Frau zu werden?" Fragte er als ich versuchte meinen Atem wieder zu erlangen. Als ich feststellte das es nutzlos war, nickte ich nur mit den Kopf, und meine Augen füllten sich mit glückstränen. Ich fühlte einen Seufzer der Erleichterung in meinen Hals. Und er öffnete die Samt-Box direkt vor mir. Ein Goldring mit einen einzigen Rubin in der Mitte und einen Diamanten auf beiden Seiten. Er war wunderschön. Er rutschte auf meinen linken Ringfinger und ich strahlte, ich drehte mich um und küsste ihn in Extase.

"Ja ich will" sagte ich mit einer Endgültikeit. Harry und ich hielten die Hände vor dem Altar, und ich hatte ehrlich gesagt das Gefühl, vor Glück zu explodieren. Die Feier war einfach ( aber in Malfoy Standard ) und mein Kleid war ein Ärmelloses Zahl mit engen Mieder aus engen Mieder aus Seide und einen Rock mit leicht glitzernden Spitze über die Oberseite. Mein Haar war in einen eleganten Französisch auf der Rückseite meines Halses.

"Ja ich will" Wiederholte Harry und ich lächelte.

"Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen." erklärte Kingsley Shacklebolt, und Harry zog mich in Kuss der mir den Atem raubte.

"Ich könnte dies für immer tun" flüsterte er.

"Ich weiß genau was du meinst."

"Auf Wiedershen, Mum. Dad! Riefen James Sirius Potter und Hermine Ciera Potter vom Zug. Sie waren aufgeregt, wegen ihren ersten Jahr in Hogwarts zusammen mit Rose Weasley und Scorpius Malfoy.

"Auf Wiedersehen James, Ciera, wir lieben euch!" erwiderte Alya Potter und winkte ihnen zu. Der Zug setzte ich in Bewegung und die Potters winkten zum Abschied zu ihren Sohn. Alya Weinte.

"Nicht weinen Alya." Flüsterte Harry und sie gab nur ein wässriges Glucksen von sich.

"Ich kann nichts dafür Harry. Meine Baby verlassen uns gerade das erste Mal in Richtung Hogwarts!" rief sie und Harry lachte zusammen mit Ron. Draco schnaubte nur.

"Wir habe noch drei weitere" erinnerte er sie und sie sah zu ihren jüngeren Kindern die alle mit der jüngsten Weasley sprachen. Lily Luna, Albus Severus und Alexander Draco Potter sprachen über Hogwarts und versuchten zusammen mit Hugo Weasley Lily von weinen abzuhalten. Alya sah sich das mit Tränen in den Augen an. Ihre Familie war ihr ein und alles und sie schwor an den Tag, an den ihre Zwillinge geboren wurden, das sie und alle anderen Kinder die sie möglicherweise bekommen würden, wissen würden das ihre Elten sie liebten, und alles haben würden, was sie nie hatte.

Sie hielt dieses Versprechen bis zum Todestag, und selbst dann, schaute sie über ihre Kinder, Enkel und Urenkel an jeden einzelnen Tag.

Dies war die Geschichte von Alya Cassiopeia Potter und wie sie schließlich ihr Glück gefunden hat.


End file.
